


Elementary my dear Namjoon

by Breadgenie_Kore



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, English literature references, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Namjin Week, Police, Sherlock Holmes quotes because I have no self control, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, namjin - Freeform, shakespeare quotes because I just had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadgenie_Kore/pseuds/Breadgenie_Kore
Summary: “What’s his deal?” asked Namjoon“His deal? He is a genius with a flair for drama. He has instincts that can only be described as superhuman. He will always be one step ahead. And it doesn’t help that he is unbelievably gorgeous.”“Are we talking about Kim Taehyung?” asked Jungkook who had walked into the cabin just then.Chief Min narrowed his eyes “No, Kim Seokjin.”ORKim Namjoon is a police officer at the Hannam Crime Branch and Kim Seokjin is a private Detective hell-bent on proving that the police is stupid
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 112
Kudos: 309





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, this fic is my baby! It's a combination of two of my favorite things in the world - Sherlock and BTS. Even though Sherlock Holmes doesn't make an appearance in the fic, Seokjin's character is loosely based on the famous detective. 
> 
> I’ll post updates twice a week. Tuesday’s and Saturday’s and I promise you I won’t miss an update. Since the fic is mostly done, the chapters will always be on time. 
> 
> I’ve had so much fun writing this fic. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Your comments and kudos will go a long way in encouraging me to write more. If you want, you can come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BreadGenie_J)
> 
> Buckle up guys, the game is afoot!

There were at least a hundred people in the lobby. All in business suits. Half of them were wearing smirks, the other half were wearing Gucci! 

“Are the doors secured?” Namjoon asked Jungkook, who had a walkie talkie pressed against his mouth. 

“We’re in the main lobby, over,” he said into the mouthpiece before turning to Namjoon

“Yes, all exits have been secured. We have extra security on the second floor beside the ‘Black Swan’.”

“Good. I’ve informed Chief Min about the situation,” said Namjoon.

“If this turns into a heist, we are short on manpower, just saying,” said Jungkook scanning the crowd with his most accusatory glare. 

“It won’t turn into a heist,” assured Namjoon pointing towards the auctioneer. “When did he say this begins?”

Jungkook followed the direction and said, “I’ll go ask.” With that, he smoothed his vest, secured a loose strand of hair behind his ear, and walked over to the auctioneer. 

Namjoon scanned the room. People seldom held his interest for very long, so it wasn’t very surprising when his eyes wandered and he began to survey the main hall. Was it odd that the paintings were all displayed in the main hallway instead of the gallery? Maybe it was an auction thing or a Seoul thing. He had never been to the Seoul Museum of Art. But he vaguely knew some of the paintings. Especially those by Moon Jinhui. Namjoon was no Art connoisseur but Moon Jinhui’s impressionism had always captivated his interest. 

He was surveying a ‘Seoul City street - Summer Day’ painting by Moon Jinhui when a voice broke him out of his reverie. “Like what you see?”

Namjoon turned to face the source of the sound. A well-dressed gentleman, with wrinkles, salt, and pepper hair, and garishly large spectacles - was surveying him with a smile that was half a smirk and half a grin, or something in between. 

“Yes, I love Moon Jinhui’s work,” replied Namjoon. 

The Man made a sound. A throaty laugh? A bark? 

“you look like the type”

“What?” asked Namjoon but was cut short by Jungkook who made an appearance just then. 

“We’re starting now,” he said, eyes moving between Namjoon and smirk-face. 

“Nice meeting you,” said the man, eyes fixed on Namjoon. He then threw a quick nod in Jungkook’s direction, tilted an imaginary hat to the both of them, and walked away. 

“Who was that?” asked Jungkook

“Some jerk”

Everyone began making their way to the Gallery, where the auction would begin shortly. Namjoon kept his eyes on the crowd, surveying the audience. His eyes darted towards the balconies overlooking the gallery, his men were positioned on all floors. No one was going to steal the ‘Black Swan’ today. Not under his watch. 

Jungkook fastened the exit to the gallery and stood before it, hands crossed over his chest. He had tied his hair into a man bun and was giving deathly stares to anyone who’d turn to look in his direction. Nobody in their right mind would want to mess with Jungkook in a man bun. 

The auctioneer took the stage. He was young, perhaps in his early twenties. Gorgeous to the eyes and when he smiled, his face squared to display all his teeth. 

Jungkook no longer looked threatening but looked threatened somehow. Not in a fierce ‘Don’t mess with me kind of way’ but more like a ‘Please mess with me kind of way.’ It was clear that he was fighting the sides of his mouth that were trying desperately to form a smile. Jungkook adjusted his hair again and turned to look at Namjoon. 

The speed at which Jungkook’s expression changed had to be seen to be believed. Namjoon rolled his eyes and focussed ahead. The auctioneer was talking in a melodramatic sing-song way causing the audience to erupt. 

Once the Black Swan was sold to a bidder for nearly 10 million won. Namjoon heaved a sigh of relief. The auction had been quite uneventful and he began to wonder if the crime branch had been fooled with a tip-off. Namjoon raised his walkie talkie, turned in Jungkook’s direction, and said into the mouthpiece, “Let’s wait till the end, over.” Jungkook raised his thumb in response.

The attractive auctioneer hummed into the microphone “Now, our next piece of Art is Moon Jinhui’s ‘Seoul City street - Summer Day’. We are now accepting bids for the most gorgeous piece of art on display today.” 

Hands started flying into the air as soon as the words left the auctioneer’s mouth. 

The bid crossed ten million in no time. When it reached forty million thereabouts, the bids began to stagger and the number of hands in the air began to recede. 

The auctioneer said “Is 45 million the highest bid? Do we have any more bids for Seoul City street - Summer Day?”

“45 million, is that final? He droned on “45 million one, 45 million two”

A hand flew into the air just then and said “5000 won for creativity, 5000 for flare, another 5000 for the audacity but I’ll knock off 2000 for the poor brush strokes around the margins. 13000 won.”

The silence following this monologue was deafening. The auctioneer replied “Sir, do you mean 13 thousand million?”

“No, just 13 thousand, and I’ll knock off another thousand for dilly-dallying so 12 thousand won - take it or leave it”

A murmur broke out and the artist, who was unmistakably Moon Jinhui himself, stood up to face the man. “Who is this bumbling idiot and where is the security?”  
The ‘bumbling idiot’ stood up and Namjoon’s jaw dropped. It was ‘smirk face’. Except he wasn’t smirking anymore. His face was taut, devoid of expression.

The man navigated through an abundance of crossed legs and stood in the aisle. “Moon Jinhui-ssi, you couldn’t have spent more than 13 thousand won for that, including transportation expenses.” 

The painter’s fists tightened and he looked ready to explode but Smirk Face was far from done. “Art is the lie that enables us to realize the truth.” He walked steadily, towards the painter. “Art washes away from the soul the dust of everyday life.”

Namjoon found himself beside Jungkook. “Is this a distraction? Should we tackle that dude to the ground?” 

“No” replied Namjoon. 

Why was Smirk Face quoting Picasso?

The man drew out a cigarette from his pocket and raised it to his lips. “Do you want a cigarette?” he asked the red-faced Painter politely, casually avoiding the fact that he had just shit-bombed his auction. 

Namjoon muscles began to tense. This looked like a distraction masquerading as a lousy performance of some sort. 

“This is a smoke-free zone” he caught himself saying loudly. He felt stupid as soon as the words left his mouth. But he was an upholder of the law. _Even laws within museums_!

Several people turned to look at him. ‘Smirk Face - Picasso citer’ included. “Of all the illegal things manifesting under this roof, law enforcement decides to step in only when someone lights a cigarette.” he sighed. 

Namjoon clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. He was embarrassed, sure, but was also annoyed now. A deadly combination. 

‘Smirk Face-Picasso citer-Namjoon mocker’ pulled out a lighter from his pocket, flipped it open, and lit it. 

As if on cue, there was a resounding wail of an alarm in the distance, and the ceiling-mounted fire extinguishers trickled open and onto the audience. People scrambled for cover, but the doors were bolted shut. Namjoon ran forward but before he could make sense of the mayhem, he found that the hot auctioneer and ‘smirk face-Picasso citer-Namjoon mocker’ had tackled Moon Jinhui to the ground. 

“Hyung, look,” said Jungkook beside him pointing towards the painting. The paint on the canvas was washed out by the trickle of water. 

It was a fake!

After the fire extinguishers ran dry, the crowd began to gasp and crowd around the painting. The Museum’s curator scurried over to Namjoon screaming “Oh my God, oh my God, Imagine if that was sold for 45 million”

Namjoon rushed towards Moon Jinhui and found him pinned to the ground by the ‘sexy auctioneer’. Smirk Face had simply vanished from the scene. 

Jungkook fastened the artist’s hands into handcuffs and handed him over to security, who escorted him out. “We’ll be out in a minute, over,” said Namjoon into the walkie talkie. 

Jungkook helped the Auctioneer up and the man dusted himself and grinned at Namjoon. They were soon joined by the Museum's curator who flung himself into the auctioneer’s arms. 

“You have no idea, you saved me, saved everything! Where is he? I want to thank him! Did he run off?” asked the man breathlessly in between sobs. 

Another man joined the crowd, he had a notebook in hand, a microphone in another and he was struggling to not fall over laughing. “What a show.” he said in between fits of laughter “ One can always trust Kim Seokjin to put up a performance.”

“Kim Seokjin?” asked Namjoon. 

The hot auctioneer looked at him and gaped. “You don’t know Kim Seokjin?”

Going by Namjoon’s lack of response, he continued “Oh he is only the smartest person in the World.”

“And the most gorgeous” chimed in ‘notebook giggler’. 

“More than you?” asked Jungkook, looking at the auctioneer. 

‘Notebook giggler’ doubled over laughing and Jungkook turned to look at Namjoon and mouthed ‘SOS’

Namjoon cleared his throat “Who is Kim Seokjin?”

“The one who wanted to buy the fake painting for 12 thousand won. That one.” said the Auctioneer, eyes fixed on Jungkook. 

“Where is he? We would like to question him” said Namjoon

“I'm sorry, are you new here?” asked ‘unhelpful hot auctioneer’ 

Namjoon wasn’t sure whether to be offended or relieved by the question. He nodded and said “Got transferred from Ilsan last week”

The auctioneer sighed and looked at him as if his answer explained the whole situation “Kim Seokjin has left the building. He likes the spotlight but not the limelight”

“What?”

“He left, I am Kim Taehyung, by the way. I can answer all of your questions.”

The Curator butted in “Thank heavens I hired a private eye at the last minute. The police would never have caught on and I would have been ruined.”

Namjoon threw his hands up “We caught the man. We literally have him in a police car right now.”

“After Hyung and I tackled him to the ground,” said Kim Taehyung with an eye roll. 

“We were getting there, almost” gulped Jungkook 

“Hyung was right though, an anonymous tip would draw you out by the dozen,” said Taehyung

“Hyung?” asked Jungkook

“Hyung is Kim Seokjin. Please, catch up already,” said Taehyung in an exasperated voice “are you also new?” 

Jungkook nodded “Got transferred from Busan last week.”

“But the tip was regarding the-” began Namjoon in an attempt to steer the conversation away from idle chatter and aimless catching up. 

“Black Swan, yeah. You guys wouldn’t show up if we told you fake art was being sold. Hyung says the police, like guard dogs, need something to protect.”

  
  


Namjoon exercised all the self-restraint he could muster to stop himself from lunging forward and socking Taehyung. Notebook-giggler was now rapidly writing into his book. 

“If you’re from the press you’re impeding the investigation,” said Namjoon to the man. 

The man looked up, shook his bangs out of his eyes, and said “Is that scowl a permanent feature?”

Namjoon growled in response, and the man wisely took that as a cue to leave. 

“That was Jimin, by the way,” said Taehyung 

Jungkook cleared his throat and said, “So, Kim Taehyung, your profession is auctioneering?”

“Oh no, I am a private detective, today’s role was a disguise. It suited me, though, didn’t it? Do you think this is my calling?”

Jungkook nodded absentmindedly “Yes, you fit very nicely in an art gallery.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he looked at Namjoon. “Jungkook” Namjoon said clearing his throat “Let me ask the questions” 

Jungkook nodded “And Kim Seokjin, is also a private detective, I take it?” asked Namjoon

“Only the very best” replied Taehyung

“How did you know about the fake painting?”

“A magician doesn’t reveal his secrets” 

“Can I speak with Kim Seokjin?” asked Namjoon exasperated. 

“You can try. He might like you” said Taehyung “He has a thing for men in uniform, do you carry handcuffs?”

Namjoon ignored the remark and scratched the back of his neck. “I will call him for questioning”

“Boy, this is so exciting.” said Taehyung before turning to Jungkook “Don’t you want to question me?”

“Umm, I do, I mean we do, I guess” he trailed off, eyes wide and helpless. 

Taehyung pulled out a small flip pad, scribbled into it, and handed it to Jungkook “That’s my number, You can question me any time.”

“Uh-huh,” said Jungkook eloquently. 

“I’ll wait for your call,” he said, eyes lingering on Jungkook. He bowed to Namjoon and left. 

“I am going to press charges,” said Jungkook once he and Namjoon were in the car and all eloquence had returned. 

“You’re not allowed to hit on a police officer,” he said, exercising his now reinstated ability to string words together. 

“You’re not allowed to hit a police officer.” Namjoon corrected him. 

“Uh, what did I say?”

“Jungkook, focus! They already think we’re idiots.” 

“ _A magician doesn’t share his secrets_ ,” said Jungkook in mock imitation of Taehyung’s deep drawl. 

“I was admiring that painting before the auction. No wonder old man Kim was mocking me. I am so embarrassed.” said Namjoon as the car arrived at the station. 

“ _Are you new here_?” Jungkook continued imitating Taehyung’s voice. Namjoon patted his back soothingly. 

******

Chief Min didn’t look happy. While it was true that he seldom looked happy. Namjoon knew that he had pushed Chief Min down to the ultimate depths of unhappiness. Especially when his eyes disappeared behind his mint green bangs, Namjoon knew he was fucked. 

“If I had known Seokjin would be involved, I would have come with you.” he sighed

“What’s his deal?” asked Namjoon 

“His deal? He is a genius with a flair for drama. He has instincts that can only be described as superhuman. He will always be one step ahead. And it doesn’t help that he is unbelievably gorgeous.” 

“Are we talking about Kim Taehyung?” asked Jungkook who had walked into the cabin just then. 

Chief Min narrowed his eyes “No, Kim Seokjin.”

Namjoon stifled a cough and looked away. First Jimin ‘notebook-giggler’ and now Chief Min had both described this man as gorgeous. But when Namjoon had seen him earlier, he looked nearly forty with wrinkles and garish glasses. Not that forty-year-olds aren’t gorgeous, of course, they are. But maybe only for those who harbor ajusshi kinks? 

Chief Min walked up to them and said “His deal is that he is convinced that the police are a bunch of idiots and he leaves no stone unturned to prove it.” 

“Did he get rejected by the police force or something?” asked Namjoon 

Chief Min sighed “No one knows the inner workings of his mind. But yah, you both have to be doubly careful when he is on a case. He doesn’t hesitate to talk to the press. He won’t think twice before making us look like fools.” 

Once they were both out of Chief Min’s cabin, Jungkook turned to Namjoon “Should I schedule a meeting with the Kims?”

“Yes.” 

******

Seokjin stared at the ceiling without judgment. He raised his hands into a frame at eye level and stared. 

Taehyung was on the sofa across from him, buried into a newspaper. 

“Have you seen today’s Seoul Times?” asked Taehyung “Jimin has covered yesterday’s auction”

“Which picture have they used of mine?” asked Seokjin “I hope it's not my Tinder display picture.”

“You’re on Tinder?” he asked, peeking from above the newspaper. 

“For a case,” said Seokjin warily. 

“Case of the singles?” asked Taehyung

“Shut up and read what Jimin has written” 

Taehyung cleared his throat, raised his voice to a shrill high pitch imitating Jimin.

“Yesterday’s auction at the Seoul Museum of Art was almost like a scene out of a Shakespearean play. Moon Jinhui’s ‘Seoul City street - Summer Day’ was about to be auctioned for 45 million won when a gentleman from the audience caused outrage by bidding 12 thousand won. He then, in a very ‘K-drama Oppa-isk fashion’ pulled out a lighter and set off the ceiling-mounted fire extinguishers. And, just how ‘Art washes away from the soul, the dust of everyday life.’ The Museum’s fire extinguishers washed away the paint of Moon Jinhui’s ‘Seoul City street - Summer Day’ which turned out to be a fake. 

The gentleman who used this theatrical exposition was none other than the famous detective Kim Seokjin, who with his killer looks, obvious charm and unmatchable intellect, left the police floundering to make sense of the chaos. Luckily for them, Kim Seokjin’s trusted aide and assistant Kim Taehyung was at the scene and he tackled the disgraced painter to the ground before the police could take him away. 

Kim Seokjin wasn’t available for comment, but Kim Taehyung told us that they had informed the police about their suspicions regarding the fake painting. But when their information fell on deaf ears, they took matters into their own hands. Kim Namjoon, the chief detective at the scene didn’t comment but scowled when asked why the police didn’t act on the tip.

As always, detective Kim Seokjin saves the day. 

**Signing off**

**Park Jimin**

“Did he really write killer looks in a front-page article?” asked Seokjin, pretending to blush. 

“Yeah. He even used your picture from my birthday party to go with it. The one in which you have blonde hair.”

“Oh my God,” said Seokjin, sitting up to survey the damage. 

Taehyung handed him the paper and said “Kim Namjoon is going to be so mad.” 

“To be fair, he was kinda scowling the whole time” replied Seokjin

“His assistant, the Busan boy with bad buns, was cute though,” said Taehyung 

“To be fair, so was Namjoon,” said Seokjin “wait, what do you mean by bad buns? Actually, on second thoughts, please don’t answer that.”

“His hair Hyung” winked Taehyung “although his bu”

“STOP” begged Seokjin “Don’t complete that sentence.”

Taehyung stopped mid-sentence and grinned cheekily before saying, “Why was chief Min not there though? He totally has a crush on you.” 

“No, he doesn’t” 

“So does Jimin, by the way”

“According to you, everyone has a crush on me.”

“Well it's true and my instincts about these things are never wrong.” 

Seokjin hauled himself up and stretched. “What about Namjoon?”

“Oh, he hates you,” said Taehyung with a smile. 

******

The atmosphere at the police station was tense. Dust particles that were hitherto floating around unimpeded had suddenly fallen to the ground because Chief Min had sucked all air out of the room. 

Jungkook and Namjoon stood before him expecting the absolute worst. 

“You scowled?” he said, drawing his finger over a sentence on the newspaper spread in front of him. 

“You scowled?” he screamed

“It's his face Chief,” said Jungkook in a small voice. 

“YOU SCOWLED AT PARK JIMIN?” said the Chief walking up to Namjoon. Chief Min looked like a pressure cooker at its final whistle, about to explode into flames. 

“He was” began Namjoon uncertainly, “impeding the investigation.”

Chief Min drew several breaths before saying “Park Jimin is the chief editor of Seoul Times. He can make or break us with one story.”

Chief Min took a step back, crossed his arms, and leaned against his desk “He doesn’t impede, he assists investigations.”

“We’ll keep that in mind,” said Jungkook. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Namjoon Hyung,” said Jungkook, peeking over a large stack of files on his desk. “Kim Taehyung is willing to meet me for questioning, but he keeps insisting that we do it over lunch.”

Namjoon sat up straight “What about the older Kim?”

“Ah” said Jungkook disappearing behind the stack of files “Yeah, he won’t be there for umm lunch, I mean questioning.”

“Why? It’ll save us time if we question them together.”

“Yeah about that, Kim Seokjin is being uncooperative. He doesn’t even read my messages.”

Namjon sighed and drew out his phone. “Send me his number.”

Jungkook’s eyes reappeared on top of the file pile, “Hyung, should we ask Chief Min to call him?”

“No, absolutely not. Definitely not. I’ll speak to this Kim Seokjin. Send me his number.” said Namjoon. 

  
  


**Kim Namjoon**

Hello, this is Kim Namjoon, Detective at the crime branch in Hannam. 

We need to question you regarding Moon Jinhui’s painting. 

Could you please drop by the police station this week?

  
  


**Smirk Jerk (Seokjin)**

No

  
  


**Kim Namjoon**

What?

**Smirk Jerk (Seokjin)**

No, I can’t drop by the 

police station this week. 

**Kim Namjoon**

Next week?

**Smirk Jerk (Seokjin)**

7 pm tonight. The Cuckoo Club, Hannam

**Kim Namjoon**

Umm, tonight?

**Smirk Jerk (Seokjin)**

Do you have other plans?

  
  


Namjoon let out an unintentionally loud snort. Jungkook’s head appeared over the slightly diminished pile of files on his desk. “Did you say something?”

“Kim Seokjin wants to meet tonight. At some club,” said Namjoon.

“I am meeting Taehyung tonight,” said Jungkook

“I thought he said lunch,” said Namjoon 

“Ah, yes. About that. He said, err.. dinner suited his schedule better.” 

Namjoon narrowed his eyes “Did he say where?” 

“Gangnam,” said Jungkook disappearing again. 

“So we will be questioning them separately,” said Namjoon with a sigh. He picked up his phone and replied to Seokjin. 

**Kim Namjoon**

I’ll be there. 

**Smirk Jerk (Seokjin)**

Be on time, or we won’t get seats.

  
  


******

The Cuckoo Club turned out to not be a club at all. For starters, there was no music. No dancing and the crowd didn’t look club-isq at all. 

“Are you here for the open mic?” asked an attendant at the ‘club’s’ door. 

“Umm, yes?” replied Namjoon

“Will you be performing today? Or are you here as an audience?” 

“Audience,” said Namjoon reaching into his coat pocket to text Seokjin. Where the hell had Smirk Jerk dragged him. 

The attendant handed him a coupon and ushered him inside “Hurry up and take a seat, we fill up really quick.”

The entire place was filled with chairs facing a podium. Namjoon found a seat somewhere at the back and started typing out an elaborate text to Seokjin

‘ _ I have reached. What place is this? Why did you drag me out here? Is the police questioning a joke to you?’ _ He eventually erased it and sent Seokjin a shorter version of his rant. 

**Kim Namjoon**

I have reached. Why are we here? 

  
  
  
  


**Smirk Jerk (Seokjin)**

I’ll be there in five. Save me a spot.

**Smirk Jerk (Seokjin)**

Also, punctuality is such a turn on. 

Namjoon gagged into the air. He couldn’t wait to be done with today’s questioning. Done with the menace that Seokjin was. 

As the place began to fill, Namjoon took off his coat and placed it on the seat beside him. It was five minutes past 7 and Namjoon began to feel restless. Where was this man? Why was he late? And why were they in a comedy club?

The attendant who had welcomed him at the door took the stage at 7.10.pm

“Welcome to the Cuckoo Club. We have a very exciting line-up of poets today.”

Oh my God. Poetry? This was a Spoken Fest event. Ohmygod!

Just then a young man, with broad shoulders, doe eyes, and possibly the most beautiful lips picked up his jacket and took the seat beside him. 

“This yours?” the man asked, tossing his jacket to him. 

“Uh” Namjoon managed to say. 

“Full house, huh,” said the man gesturing to the crowd. 

“Aah,” said Namjoon wisely. 

“Are you performing?” asked the man flashing a smile at Namjoon. 

Now Namjoon was by no means a praying man. He didn’t believe in angels, let alone a heavenly God, but somehow, his brain that that hitherto stalled jump-started sending heat waves across his system. If his body were a Nuclear reactor, the sirens would have been going off right about now. But Namjoon wasn’t a nuclear reactor, so he simply turned red and spluttered out

“Eeeh”

“Not very talkative, are you?” said the man. 

Now, Namjoon wasn’t a prey-ing man either. Well maybe sometimes, but not while he was working. But, drastic times called for daring measures, or so his brain told him. So he worked his tongue into motion, and opened his mouth, hoping that actual words, and not incomprehensible sounds came out. 

He said “Normally, I would have been over the sun to be seated next to someone as handsome as you. But, my umm, uncle will be here any minute and that seatwasreservedforhim. So..”

“What?” said the man with a smile that Namjoon could only describe as other-worldly. 

“My uncle will be here. That seat was for him.” tried Namjoon again, this time enunciating each word.

“Uncle? You want me to leave?”

Namjoon knew that human beings had survival skills. He knew, through extensive watching of Nature documentaries, that animals had mating skills too. But at that moment, as the heat was spreading across his system and he was struggling to form cohesive words, he realized he had no skills. 

“Why would you get your uncle to a poetry show?” asked the man teasingly. 

“He wanted to see Seoul.” 

“Right.”

“He wanted to see Seoul’s literary culture.” continued Namjoon as his cognitive system kicked into motion. 

“Your uncle is late. They may not let him in” said the man gravely.

Namjoon smiled and extracted his phone “Well if he doesn’t make it, I am yours for the night.”

“Pardon?” said the man, his beautiful ‘other-worldly’ lips curved into a smile. 

“I mean, THAT seat is yours for the night,” said Namjoon

The man laughed. Namjoon covered his smile behind his palm, feeling awkwardly stupid. 

He texted Seokjin 

  
  


**Kim Namjoon**

Where the hell are you?

  
  


The attendant turned MC cleared her throat and announced “Our first poet for the night is Choi Soobin. He is going to recite a poem about the complex workings of the human derriere.”

Namjoon choked on air. “The what?” he wheezed.

The ethereal man beside him reached out and patted his back. Namjoon stiffened at the contact. 

Choi Soobin took the stage and said “This poem is titled ‘Behind all good things.’

The rest of the poem was a blur to Namjoon because while the man beside him had stopped patting him, he was still reeling from the aftershocks of the contact. 

“I’ll be back,” said the man beside him as he got up, smoothened his jeans, and walked away. 

Namjoon let out a sigh he didn’t know he had been holding. He fished out his phone to berate Seokjin. 

**Kim Namjoon**

Honestly, this is so unprofessional. 

The MC was back on the stage. She smiled, giggled, blushed to a degree before saying “The next performer can only be described as amazing, he has the ability to spin words out of thin air, please welcome Kim Seokjin.”

When Kim Seokjin took the stage, Kim Namjoon experienced something that can be described as a panic attack. Except, it wasn’t panic  _ per se _ . Not in the strictest sense of the word. What he experienced was embarrassment, sure. Mortification, maybe. Shock, perhaps. Humiliation, most definitely. 

ohmygod! 

Kim Seokjin took the stage and smiled, his beautiful lips parting to reveal a perfect set of teeth and a laugh that made Namjoon’s mind go back to his childhood. He was reminded of the days when his father would pick him up from school on a rainy day, and the windshield wipers would go schwump schwump!

Namjoon snapped out of his reverie, his fists curled, his jaw tightened, his eyes narrowed and the nostalgia got thrown out of his mental window. Seokjin’s laughter reminded him of something else now, nails against a chalkboard. Screeeeeeee. 

So Seokjin was out to humiliate him. To make him look like a bumbling idiot. Chief Min’s voice popped in his head “ _ And it doesn’t help that he is unbelievably gorgeous _ .” 

Then the mental image of Chief Min appeared in his mind in a bubble, with mint green bangs and all. He said, “ _ His deal is that he is convinced that the police are a bunch of idiots and he leaves no stone unturned to prove it _ .” 

Kim Taehyung soon appeared in his mental visual board shoving the chief Min bubble out of sight. Kim Taehyung said cheekily “ _ Oh no, I am a private detective, today’s role was a disguise _ .”

It had been a disguise! 

The whole old man trope with garish spectacles had been a disguise. This was Kim Seokjin, in life and blood, without disguise. He was what Editor Jimin and Chief Min had described as gorgeous. They weren’t wrong at all. But there was something they hadn’t accounted for, Kim Namjoon, was not a big fan of pretty boys with a holier than thou attitude. Oh no. It wasn’t his type. Perfect lips be damned. Doe eyes notwithstanding, he wasn’t into bad boys. 

Namjoon bit the insides of his cheek and swallowed, face twisting into a scowl. 

Kim Seokjin, oblivious to the shift in the atmosphere, smiled at Namjoon. Seokjin was brilliant in plenty of ways, but reading the room wasn't one of his strong pursuits. And so, he cleared his throat and said

“Today I am going to perform a poem titled”, he paused and sang “ My tip-offs bring the police to the yard .” 

“My  tip-offs bring the police to the yard

And they're like, we’ll tell our Sarge

Damn straight, being right is hard. 

I can teach you, but I have to charge.” 

Namjoon couldn’t bring himself to hear the rest. If he was a Nuclear Reactor (which again, he wasn’t) he would have been fuming gas and destroying everything within his path. 

But Namjoon was just Namjoon, and so his scowl simply deepened. If Park Jimin had been present at the club, he would have been shocked to see that the scowl he had so eloquently mentioned in his front-page article, was capable of deepening. 

The crowd erupted when Seokjin finished his poem. He bowed and made his way towards Namjoon. 

“So, is your uncle coming?”

That was probably something Seokjin shouldn’t have said. Again, elucidating his limitless talents that sadly didn’t include the ability to read the room. But Namjoon was scowling and you’d think that Seokjin would have noticed. But sometimes, like on this occasion, Seokjin failed to notice the threat sitting in the shape of Kim Namjoon, fists clenched and nostrils flared. 

“You knew the whole time that I was waiting for you. And you said nothing,” said Namjoon

“You really thought I’d tell you and deprive myself of your awkward flirting? I’m no saint Kim Namjoon.”

“Your poem, whatever you said, those sentences, the rhyme scheme, the meter, was all terrible,” said Namjoon. 

Seokjin’s smile faded and he tilted his head slightly “You know about poetry?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“More than you know about paintings?” asked Seokjin

If Taehyung had been at the club he would have screamed “Burnnnnn” at this point. But he was in Gangnam answering Jungkook’s questions, or so we shall assume. 

“You drag me here to a poetry event, the least you could do was, I dunno, perform a poem maybe.”

“Right, like the time when you were at the Museum and the least you could have done was catch the criminal maybe,” said Seokjin. 

“You know what your problem is?” started Namjoon 

“No” interrupted Seokjin “Please tell me what my problem is.”

“Your problem-” started Namjoon again, but couldn't quite complete the sentence because, just then, a very tall and very hot distraction named Choi Soobin walked up to them and said

“Am I interrupting something?”

“He was just telling me what my problem is,” said Seokjin without taking his eyes off Namjoon. 

“Oh, is this a date? I am sorry, I didn’t know,” said Soobin

“Date? Gosh no” spat Seokjin

“Date? Hell no” scoffed Namjoon

“So, Seokjin-ssi, would you like to, I dunno, maybe go someplace else? Someplace quiet?” said Soobin awkwardly. 

Seokjin moved his eyes away from Namjoon and turned to survey Soobin. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” said Seokjin, his straight face melting away to betray the smirk Namjoon found terribly loathsome. 

“Wait,” said Namjoon in disbelief, “I had to ask you some questions.”

Seokjin stood up, smoothened his bomber jacket, and said “Mail me a questionnaire.” 

******

Namjoon was nursing a headache when Jungkook waltzed in with a spring in his step and a song on his lips. “How’d last night go?” he asked Namjoon cheerfully. 

“Don’t ask” groaned Namjoon, pressing his fingers against his temple. 

“That bad, huh?” said Jungkook slipping into his chair and switching on his monitor. 

“How’d yours go?” 

“Great,” said Jungkook, eyes fixed on his computer screen. 

“And?” 

Jungkook looked up and furrowed his brows “and, what?”

“Did you question him? What did he say?”

“Oh, that” 

“Jungkook?”

Jungkook cleared his throat and said “A week before the auction, Kim Seokjin got wind of the fact that a very expensive piece of art was being sold illegally, in the black market. He wasn't sure which one though. A few days later, the Curator of the Museum called him up and told him there had been a break-in at the  Seoul Museum of Art and while nothing appeared missing on the face of it, he wanted to be sure. So he hired Seokjin-ssi to get to the bottom of things. They kept the entire thing under wraps to avoid bad publicity before the auction.”

Jungkook paused to sip his coffee and continued “Kim Seokjin asked the curator to move all the paintings from the gallery to the main hallway. Everyone thought this was an absurd request but Seokjin-ssi was adamant about it. So they gave in, and agreed to move the paintings. Seokjin-ssi and Taehyung-ssi volunteered, or rather disguised themselves as a part of the moving crew and helped move the paintings.”

“What was the idea behind moving the paintings?” asked Namjoon 

Jungkook grinned “Apparently, Seokjin-ssi made a wild guess that the fake painting would be of a poorer quality canvas or frame, and hence would be lighter.”

“Oh, so he lucked out,” said Namjoon, gritting his teeth. 

“Not entirely. They zeroed down on three paintings, but were still not sure, which was the fake one.”

“How did they?” began Namjoon

“Yeah,” said Jungkook gesturing wildly in the air “Seokjin-ssi spent an entire night apparently studying impressionist paintings and then studied each of the three. Taehyung told me-” he paused “I mean, Taehyung-ssi told me that he stared at the paintings for hours before he noticed one brush stroke on the left margin that didn’t match a picture of the original. He was certain after that, but he still wasn’t sure.”

Namjoon had unknowingly got out of his chair and was leaning against Jungkook’s desk, mouth open, hanging on each word “Then what did he do?”   
Jungkook chuckled as if the thought itself was ingenious yet simultaneously delightful. “He posed as a millionaire and got in touch with some black market art dealers. He expressed interest in buying Seoul City street - Summer Day. He got a deal too, 30 million won. That’s when he knew his suspicions were right.”

“Wow,” said Namjoon without realizing. 

“The rest was just a performance he put up at the Museum because he loves theatrics,” said Jungkook. “Brilliant, isn’t he?” 

“Brilliant, sure” conceded Namjoon “But also, extremely well informed about black market art dealings. Anyway, how did you get the magician to spill his secrets?” 

Jungkook blushed and averted his gaze. “Umm, alcohol may have helped,” he said softly. 

Namjoon crossed his arms. “Well, at least now we are done with the Kims”

Jungkook shifted in his seat and nodded. 

******

Chief Min called them into his cabin a few hours after lunch. He looked grave, or more sleepy than usual, Namjoon could never tell the difference. 

“New case,” he said pointing at a file on his desk. 

Namjoon reached forward and picked it up. 

“Hannam International university,” said Chief Min eyeing the file in Namjoon’s hands like it was the most abhorrent thing he had ever seen. “There has been an assault on a student and some incidents.”

“Since when did we start getting assault cases?” Namjoon asked, browsing through the file. 

“Since the prime witness turned out to be the president's son,” replied Chief Min rolling his eyes. 

“Wait, what?” blurted out Jungkook. 

“This is an elite college in Hannam. The victim was assaulted and apparently, there have been some stray incidents of stalking, I don’t know the details exactly,” said Chief Min tersely. 

“Where does the president's son feature in all of this?” asked Jungkook peering into the file in Namjoon’s hands. 

“Yah,Go find out. That’s your job.”

Jungkook flushed and nodded. 

“And be very discrete because the president’s son is involved. We don’t want this turning into a political mud fest.” said Chief Min

“We’ll take care of it,” said Namjoon 

“No goof-ups this time,” added Chief Min 

“Don’t worry” said Namjoon before mumbling “No Seokjin this time.” 

******

“What the fuck is he doing here?” asked Namjoon as he spotted Seokjin outside the principal’s office. 

They were at Hannam International University and as fate loved throwing in a punch when Namjoon least expected it, he found himself taking in the sight of Kim Seokjin, this time dressed in grey trousers, a white shirt, and a grey beret. He had spectacles too. But not the garish ones he had worn at the Museum. These were round and sleek, they made Seokjin look outrageously more good looking if there was such a thing.

There was such a thing, turns out. 

Namjoon experienced a flurry of emotions on seeing his arch-nemesis. He was annoyed at the sight of him, yet simultaneously so pleased to see him that he couldn’t take his eyes off him. What was wrong with him? Cognitive dissonance, his brain supplied. 

Seokjin walked towards them. He smiled at Jungkook and smirked at Namjoon.

“What brings you here, Seokjin-ssi?” asked Jungkook peering over Seokjin’s shoulder almost as if he was talking to someone behind. Seokjin turned to look behind and said “Oh, I work here now”

Namjoon choked on-air “What?”

“I had a change of heart, last night,” Seokjin said, eyeing Namjoon. 

“What will you teach?” asked Jungkook, eyeing the top of Seokjin’s shoulder blades. 

“Taehyungie isn’t here. And I will be a guidance counselor,” replied Seokjin

Jungkook snapped back to reality and scratched the back of his head. “Ohh,” he said. 

“You? Guidance counselor?” laughed Namjoon, rolling his eyes. 

“Why not?” asked Seokjin, tilting his head to one side.

“Well,” said Namjoon “I hope you don’t guide students on how to write poetry.”

“Is that your best shot? I thought it would get  _ verse _ .” said Seokjin, emphasizing the last word and laughing at his own joke. 

“That wasn’t funny” Namjoon deadpanned

Seokjin features altered “Why are you here? Not to solve crime I hope.”

“You know what your problem is?” said Namjoon, voice rising

“As a matter of fact, I do” Seokjin cut him “My problem is I have a weakness for tall boys with dimples.”

Namjoon’s jaw clenched and he was about to give Kim Seokjin a piece of his mind when Jungkook interrupted and said “it was nice meeting you Seokjin-ssi, we should get going.”

With that Jungkook grabbed Namjoon’s arm and pulled him away. Namjoon glared at Seokjin. 

Seokjin smiled, tilted his beret and waved them goodbye. 

  
  


*****

The Principal of Hannam International University expressed his concern over the crime branch getting involved in his University’s affairs, but he also admitted the need for law enforcement given that the witness was the president’s son. He emphasized the need for discretion and Jungkook and Namjoon nodded politely through it all. Once he was done voicing his airs and grievances to the officers, he led them to a conference room where he said they were free to conduct their ‘police work.’

“Phew, what a buzzkill that man was” sighed Jungkook

“Well, principal’s can be like that.” agreed Namjoon 

“How do we do this?” asked Jungkook. 

Namjoon stood up, pressed his folded palms against his lips, and paced the conference room. After a moment’s silence, he said “Choi Yeonjun was attacked on the night of July 1st in the university’s gym parking lot. Choi Soobin heard the commotion and arrived at the scene, just in time to catch a glimpse of the attacker but not in time to catch the attacker himself. Yeonjun wasn’t hurt badly, just a minor blow to the head.”

“And the stalking?” asked Jungkook

“Let’s call Yeonjun and ask him,” said Namjoon

Jungkook nodded, “Is he the president’s son?”

“No,” said Namjoon “Soobin is”

Yeonjun entered the conference room a few minutes later. He looked pale and jumped nervously when Namjoon dropped his pen cover. 

“Do you need water?” asked Jungkook 

Yeonjun shook his head and took a seat. 

“Choi-ssi, can you please tell us what happened on the night of July 1st?” asked Namjoon

Yeonjun took a deep breath and said “I got done with working out at around 7 pm. And was heading towards the cycle stand when I felt a searing pain in the back of my head and everything went blank. The next thing I remember was waking up in the nurse’s office.”

“Do you work out every day?” asked Namjoon 

“No, just Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Tuesdays and Thursdays are Theater practice and the gym is closed on weekends,” replied Yeonjun

“And do you always get done at 7 pm?” probed Namjoon

“Yes, it has been my routine for a few months now.”

“And do you always workout alone?” asked Namjoon scribbling into his notepad

“Mostly yes, but that day Soobin was with me. He usually works out in the morning. But I was lucky that day, I guess.”

“He didn’t leave with you though, did he? You left alone,” said Jungkook

“Yes, he is on the basketball team, so he told me he’d stay back a little longer with the boys, so I left alone.”

“Since you have zero recollection of what happened after the blow to the head, can you, in your own words, piece together what happened after you were hit, based on what you’ve been told, I mean.” said Namjoon slowly, uncertain if his question went through. 

Yeonjun frowned a little before saying “Well, Soobin told me he heard some commotion and reached the parking lot. He saw a hooded figure, trying to drag me into a vehicle, but when he saw Soobin, the attacker drove away without me.”

Yeonjun’s leg had begun to shake as he recounted the incident. “Umm'' said Namjoon uncertainly, “Have there been any other incidents?”

Yeonjun nodded, “A few days before the attack, I had the feeling that I was being watched.”

“Did anything happen? I mean did you notice anything to warrant this feeling?” asked Namjoon

“No, it was just a feeling. I dunno, It's stupid.”

“It's not,” said Jungkook soothingly

“Thanks, Yeonjun-ssi, that will be all,” said Namjoon with a tight lipped smile. 

Once Yeonjun had left the room, Jungkook turned to Namjoon and said “Why do I feel like Soobin attacked him?”

Namjoon bit his lip and said, “Let’s speak to Soobin.”

When Soobin entered the conference room, Namjoon’s mind’s eye flashed images of the previous night. The poem about bottoms! And the fact that this extremely tall and extremely dimpled boy had stolen Seokjin from right under his nose. Not that Namjoon wanted Seokjin to himself, of course. But then, he wanted him for ‘questioning’ right? And this boy had come and all but smiled and altered their evening plans. Not that there were plans,  _ per se.  _ But questioning is a plan, right? 

Right?

“You” said Namjoon breathlessly

Soobin smiled sheepishly but showed no recollection of Namjoon. He was ogling at Seokjin the whole time. He obviously hadn’t paid attention to Namjoon. 

“How old are you?” blurted out Namjoon 

“Twenty,” said Soobin uncertainly, eyes shifting between Jungkook and Namjoon. 

“Have a seat” said Jungkook standing up to bow at Soobin. Namjoon wasn’t sure why Jungkook was extending so much unnecessary courtesy to the boy, but he also stood and bowed nevertheless. 

Namjoon’s mind began to do quick calculations. Soobin was twenty. Seokjin was definitely older than Taehyung, since he called him Hyung. Taehyung was definitely older than Jungkook and Jungkook was definitely older than Soobin. But was Seokjin older than Chief Min? Thereby being older than Namjoon? Assuming that Seokjin was around Chief Min’s age, that would make Seokjin around twenty-nine years old. OhmyGod

Namjoon gagged into the air. 

“Are you okay?” asked Jungkook eyeing him nervously

“Uh-huh” nodded Namjoon cringing in his seat. 

Seokjin went out with a twenty-year-old University kid. But then, did Seokjin have a moral code? Or standards? A small, rather feeble, voice in Namjoon’s head posed some interesting questions: Who was he to sit in judgment of other people’s dating choices? 

And why was this bothering him so much?

“It’s not,” he said feebly. 

“What?” asked Jungkook, panic all over his face. 

“Sorry, nothing. That gimbap we had earlier today, didn’t agree with me, I think,” he said gulping down a whole bottle of water. 

Soobin was staring at the two of them owlishly, waiting for them to ask him questions.

Namjoon, straightened himself and gathered his thoughts “Choi-ssi” he said, “Can you please tell us what happened on the night of July 1st?”

Soobin sat up straight “Yes, I was at the gym with Yeonjun and he got done by 7 pm. I stayed back because the basketball team was in the gym and I wanted to hang with the boys a little, but I don’t know what made me change my mind. I decided to call it a night after saying hello to the squad. I was leaving the gym at say 7:05 thereabouts when I heard some struggle in the parking lot, I saw a hooded figure dragging Yeonjun into a car. I screamed and ran towards the vehicle. The person, umm, attacker, let go of Yeonjun and drove off. I picked Yeonjun Hyung and took him to the nurse’s office.”

“You decided to stay back with the team and changed your mind within five minutes?” asked Namjoon, disbelief very evident in his voice. 

“Yeah” replied Soobin, “It was like a change of heart, at the last minute.”

“And what triggered this change of heart?” asked Namjoon 

“Uhh, I don’t know. I was tired and wanted to head to the dorm to shower I guess.”

Jungkook stepped in “Did you catch the number plate on the vehicle?”

“Unfortunately no, it all happened so fast.” sighed Soobin 

“But you caught a glimpse of the attacker?” Jungkook persisted

“Yes, but he had worn a mask and was wearing a hood.”

“Can you describe him? Was he tall? Was he lean? Was it a he?” asked Namjoon 

Soobin stared into the distance “I don’t know if it was a he. But the person was dragging Yeonjun and that’s not an easy feat, I mean Yeonjun is tall and well built, so”

“How tall was the attacker?” asked Jungkook 

“Not very tall,” said Soobin 

“Could you throw a ballpark figure, maybe?” asked Namjoon 

“I guess the person was 5’9”

“That’s tall,” said Jungkook

“Not really,” said Soobin

Jungkook pursed his lips and turned to look at Namjoon for moral support “Well, that’s tall-ish” said Namjoon. 

“If you insist,” said Soobin. 

Jungkook looked like he was about to throw a fit, so Namjoon took hold of the reins.

“Would you have ventured towards the parking lot if you hadn’t heard the commotion?”

“No, I was planning to walk to my dorm.”

“And why did you decide to work-out in the evening on that particular day?”

Soobin blinked at Namjoon, disbelief settling on his face “I am sorry, but am I a suspect?”

“Everyone is a suspect,” said Jungkook 

“I don’t believe this,” said Soobin, aghast. 

“You’re not a suspect, Choi-ssi,” said Namjoon “We just need all the facts, so that any possibility of you being named as a suspect is ruled out.”

Soobin heaved a sigh and said “So, Yeonjun-ah had been complaining that he feels uneasy like he is being watched or something. So I gave him company that day.”

“Is he younger than you?” asked Namjoon, his mind still stuck on calculating everyone’s age so that he could silently judge them. 

“Oh, no he is older, sorry. Yeonjun Hyung was feeling uneasy” began Soobin again- 

“It's fine,” said Namjoon 

It wasn’t fine! 

Does he call Seokjin, Seokjin-ah? Namjoon wondered

“That will be all, for now,” said Namjoon

Soobin stood up and smiled, displaying his dimples. 

A tall boy with dimples! Namjoon cursed under his breath. 

*******

When Namjoon and Jungkook were done questioning the boys, they sat to mull over the details. 

“Anyone else, we wanna question?” asked Jungkook

Namjoon was chewing the end of his pen ponderously “Let’s stop by the basketball court to verify Soobin’s claims and let’s go over the site where the attack happened.”

Jungkook stood up and shoved the file into his bag. Namjoon slipped his notebook into his coat pocket and the two of them stepped out of the conference room. 

They made their way, through the crowd of students, towards the court. 

At the court, they caught sight of Soobin, talking with Seokjin and another man. 

“Oh no” mumbled Jungkook. 

“Act cool,” said Namjoon, drawing himself to his full height. Jungkook followed suit and the two of them approached a group of boys, stretching in a corner of the court. 

Namjoon flashed his badge to the boys, “We have some routine questions for you guys”

“I won’t answer any questions without a lawyer.” said one of the boys. 

Another boy, smiled nervously at Namjoon “Sorry about him, we can answer routine questions, sure.”

“Where were you at around seven in the evening on July 1st?” asked Namjoon

The helpful boy squinted a little before saying “What day was it? Wednesday? Right, we had practice at 8, so before that, we were in the gym.”

“Do you all always workout before practice?” asked Namjoon

“No, not always, Soobin, Taehyun, Jaewan and I usually go in the mornings.” said the boy gesturing towards the boys around him. 

The boys, presumably Taehyun and Jaewan, nodded. 

“Any particular reason why you all were in the gym that day?” asked Jungkook.

“No reason really.” said the boy. 

A whistle startled them all and the helpful boy said “We have to go, Coach will want us.”

Namjoon and Jungkook nodded as the boys dispersed. Namjoon noticed that Soobin joined them. Seokjin and the other dude were now walking towards Namjoon and Jungkook.

“Be cool” said Namjoon again, helplessly. 

“We meet again,” said Seokjin

“Unfortunately” mumbled Namjoon. 

Seokjin may have heard him because he smiled devilishly at him and titled his head in that annoying way. 

“This is Hoseok by the way, Jung Hoseok,” said Seokjin even though nobody asked. 

The man smiled “Good afternoon” he said bowing to them. 

“Do you work here?” asked Jungkook in an attempt to make conversation. 

“Yes, I teach drama and also literature,” he said 

“Odd combination,” said Namjoon 

“Is it?” asked Seokjin “Isn’t all literature dramatic?”

“For you, perhaps.”

“Well, that’s true. To me, even chemistry can be dramatic, if you  _ sulphur _ enough” said Seokjin, followed by his characteristic ‘screeeeee’ of laughter. 

Namjoon raised his hands to press his temple. The man, Hoseok, raised his palm to cover his face. “Hyung! Your jokes have gotten” he began to say-

“ _ Verse _ , I know” laughed Seokjin. 

“We better get going, nice meeting you Jung-ssi” said Namjoon grabbing Jungkook by the hand and dragging him out of the court. 

*******

  
  


Namjoon and Jungkook surveyed the scene of the attack and came up with nothing. No tyre prints. No signs of a struggle, nothing. 

“It has been raining,” said Namjoon, looking at the scene with disappointment. “Any evidence would have been washed out.”

“I honestly suspect Soobin,” said Jungkook

Namjoon didn’t respond. It was strange. The entire thing was weird. It felt like on July 1st, the entire basketball team, with Soobin included, were very conveniently at the gym and then Soobin very conveniently decided to head to his dorm and foiled the kidnapping. It all seemed too staged to be real.

“He’s disgusting,” said Namjoon, in the car as the two of them made their way to the station. 

“Who is?” asked Jungkook

“Kim Seokjin” said Namjoon

“What? Why?’ asked Jungkook, his eyes wide with shock. 

“Because- ” said Namjoon trying to find the right words “Because he is maybe possibly seeing Soobin, who is not just a decade younger than him, but also is now his student and that breaches code of academic conduct.”

“What makes you think they’re dating?” said Jungkook, eyes on the road, but still wide with shock. 

“He said he has a thing for tall boys with dimples,” said Namjoon 

Jungkook laughed “Hyung, you are also a tall boy with dimples, you know that right?”

“Last night at the club,” said Namjoon dismissing Jungkook’s remark “Soobin came up to us and asked Seokjin if they could go someplace else.”

Jungkook heaved a sigh “That could mean anything, maybe he needed counseling from Hyung.”

“In a club?”

_ Wait _

“What did you say?” asked Namjoon

“Maybe he needed-” started Jungkook again

“No, not that. After that.”

“Counselling?”

“From Hyung? Since when did Kim Seokjin become your Hyung?”

Jungkook nearly crossed a red light, he slowed down and offhandedly shrugged “Since he is older”

“Jungkook-ah,” said Namjoon in disbelief 

“If this Seokjin and Soobin thing bothers you so much, I could ask Tae-” said Jungkook steering the car forward and the conversation away from him. 

“It doesn’t bother me” squeaked Namjoon

“Clearly, it does.”

“I am merely drawing your attention towards how unprofessional it is. That is all,” said Namjoon sheepishly

“I’ll ask Tae-”

“Gosh no, I don’t care. Please don’t ask him anything.”

  
  


*****

When Namjoon and Jungkook reached the police station and apprised Chief Min of all facts, the atmosphere in the room changed.

Namjoon could have sworn that the lights flickered and there was a resounding thunder somewhere. Chief Min’s mint green bangs turned olive green and he pursed his lips.

“We’re fucked” he said eventually. 

“What, why?” blurted out Jungkook

Chief Min paced his office, hands on his hips, eyes closed, face taut, gait straight. 

He stopped, placed his arm on the chair, and said

“Firstly, if Seokjin is at the university in disguise, then he’s on a case. If he’s handling the same case as us, then we’re screwed because he will solve it before us and make us look really bad. Secondly, if he has decided that the situation warrants him to take up a position at the university, then it means that the situation is graver than we think. He would not place himself there unnecessarily.”

“You mean, he is expecting another attack on Yeonjun?” asked Namjoon

Chief Min nodded “or expects worse than another attack. Thirdly, since our prime suspect is the President’s son, we are screwed anyway. Imagine having to arrest that damned kid.” 

“Let’s give Yeonjun security. We can have the police watch him,” said Namjoon. 

Chief Min sighed “The boy already thinks he’s being followed.” 

“We’ll be discrete.”

“Let’s put a team to watch him. For his safety. But we have to be discrete about this.”

Namjoon and Jungkook nodded. 

“Also,” said Chief Min, his cat-like eyes glistening “We will need an officer on the scene. One of you will have to be at the university, as a student or professor.” 

“What?” said Namjoon and Jungkook turning to look at each other. 

“I can’t teach, I have stage fright,” said Namjoon in a shrill voice. 

“Weren’t you an underground rapper in Uni? You’ve performed in front of an audience, right?” barked Chief Min.

“That was different. I can’t possibly, Jungkook, how old are you?”

“Twenttty thhhrree” stammered Jungkook

“You’re going back to Uni, kid” 

Jungkook gulped “And what will I be studying?”

“Forensics” smiled Chief Min, his olive bangs had regained their shade of mint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up on Tuesday. 
> 
> You can come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BreadGe47092935)


	3. Chapter 3

Getting Jungkook enrolled at University was easier than Namjoon had thought. A few phone calls were made, a few strings were pulled, Chief Min growled at some contacts, and Jungkook was soon a Uni student majoring in forensics. 

Namjoon and Jungkook found themselves outside the principal’s office again. This time, the principal droned on and on about how the university was skeptical about an undercover police officer hobnobbing with students but they realized the severity of the situation and therefore made an exception and even went as far as allowing Jungkook to join mid-term. 

“I rolled my eyes four times during that meeting,” said Jungkook with a sigh, once they were out of the principal’s office. 

“Four times” he raised his fingers for emphasis. 

Namjoon patted his back and said, “This will all be over soon.”

“I hope so.”

“We’ll meet and regroup twice a week to share information. If anything major happens, just call” said Namjoon

“Of course Hyung. I’ll keep you posted at all times.”

“No, I mean, not just about the case, if you have academic trouble also, you can call me.”

“Umm, thanks Hyung.” said Jungkook 

*****

**Jungkook**

Hyung, you’ll have to come to Uni. 

**Namjoon**

Is Everything, okay?

**Jungkook**

Everything is okay. Please, just come here. 

**Namjoon**

I’ll be there. 

  
  


Namjoon rushed forward and grabbed Jungkook by the arm. “Is everything okay?”

Jungkook shifted uneasily “Everything is fine Hyung. It's academic-related.”

“Oh,” said Namjoon, visibly relieved with the news. 

“What’s it, Jungkook-ah?”

“Um, so I have to pick a subject to minor in and I have picked Dramatics”

Namjoon stared at Jungkook. 

Jungkook blinked back at Namjoon.

“Dramatics?”

“Dramatics!” 

“So what’s the problem? Is Uni not allowing you to take it up?”

“Since Dramatics is a very different subject from forensics, I have been asked to meet the Career Guidance Counsellor along with my umm, guardian.” said Jungkook gesturing towards Namjoon. 

“Right. Okay. Let’s go then”

“Yeah before we go, there’s something you-” began Jungkook awkwardly. 

“It's fine Jungkook. Let’s just get over with this.”

“Hyung, listen” tried Jungkook again, but Namjoon was already marching into the building. Jungkook followed him quietly. 

“Where’s the office?” asked Namjoon

“Third door on the left,” said Jungkook, pale as ever. 

Namjoon walked over to the door, knocked 

“Come in,” said a voice that reminded him of Spring and Hell simultaneously. 

He opened the door and stood facing Seokjin, who was bending over his desk, poring over multiple books that were all open and scattered in front of him. 

“Namjoon-ssi,” he said looking up, “It’s always so nice to see you.”

Namjoon stood frozen in time and space. 

He squeaked “Gimmeaminute”, shut the door, and turned to glare at Jungkook who was at his heels. 

“I was trying to tell you,” said Jungkook defensively. 

“Is this a joke?” asked Namjoon

“No,” said Jungkook breathlessly “It's not what it looks like, Hyung.”

“He asked you to drag me out here, knowing fully that you’re undercover, he is obviously playing with us.”

Jungkook sighed “Hyung, listen. He was equally, if not more, uninterested in having this meeting with you, I mean us. But it's an academic procedure and he asked me to call my guardian. I called you because I don’t trust anyone else in Seoul. I could have called Chief Min but I just am more comfortable with you, so”

“He was uninterested in meeting me?” said Namjoon 

“That’s what you picked from what I said,” said Jungkook flabbergasted

Namjoon cleared his throat “No, I mean I am flattered Jungkook-ah, I am sorry. Let's do this.”

Namjoon knocked again and entered the room. Seokjin had cleared his desk and stacked all the books to the side. 

He had also straightened his shirt and adjusted his hair, Namjoon was infuriated to note. 

“Come in, have a seat,” he said cracking his knuckles. 

Namjoon and Jungkook entered and took a seat. 

“Jungkook-ssi,” said Seokjin “You want to minor in Dramatics.”

“That is correct,” said Jungkook

“I take it that you are majoring in forensics,” said Seokjin, eying him through his spectacles. 

Namjoon couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. He understood that having this meeting was an academic formality (As if, Seokjin was a big upholder of academic protocols. Cough, Soobin, cough). But grilling Jungkook like this, seemed so unnecessary, borderline sadistic even. 

“Yes, my major is forensics,” said Jungkook “But I have always wanted to learn Dramatics.”

Seokjin nodded “Jungkook-ssi, I am a guidance counselor here and I am going to take a few liberties now, forgive Hyung if he crosses the line.” 

Namjoon was so close to throwing his hands in the air. What was Seokjin’s problem? Let the kid live for chrissakes. 

Seokjin swallowed and continued slowly as if he was choosing each word carefully “I understand that forensics will further your career prospects as an officer of the law. Later in life, it will be handy when it comes to climbing up the ranks. Minoring in criminal Law, or Biology will further your umm chances of getting a promotion, Dramatics on the other hand will offer no future advantage to you.”

Namjoon wanted to scream - He is undercover! And you know this. Why are you being so extra!

Jungkook nodded “Yes, Hyung, I know that Dramatics doesn’t help me in Law Enforcement. But, I have always wanted to learn acting. It has been a pipe dream”

Seokjin nodded “If Dramatics stems from your personal interest then by all means it's a good subject to minor in.”

“It stems from personal interest” whispered Jungkook.

“And this personal interest has nothing to do with the fact that Kim Taehyung is a Dramatics Major here?”   
“What?” spat Namjoon, putting a screeching halt to his eye-rolling exercises. 

“I just want you to make decisions based on academic interests and not romantic interests,” said Seokjin, exchanging glances briefly with Namjoon. 

“Romantic what?” said Namjoon sitting up in his chair like he was gasping for air.

Jungkook had nearly been swallowed by the chair. His face was red and scrunched up “No” he squeaked “It's not because of Taehyung” 

Seokjin’s concerned face changed to a smirk in an instant “Well, that’s settled then.”

Namjoon was still open-mouthed staring at Jungkook. 

“Namjoon-ssi, if you have any questions, speak now or forever hold your peace,” said Seokjin, flashing a peace sign. 

Namjoon growled “I have a question, as a matter of fact” 

“Hmm?” asked Seokjin 

“Is it advisable for a Faculty member to be dating a student?”

Seokjin frowned. “No, it's not advisable,” he said slowly.

“Thought so, I knew it was a bad idea. Was just confirming” said Namjoon, feigning a cheeky smile. 

"There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so," said Seokjin softly. 

“What?” asked Namjoon 

“It's Shakespeare, Hamlet more specifically,” said Seokjin, pointing at the stack of books on his desk. 

Namjoon and Jungkook stood up to leave. Seokjin smiled at Jungkook and simply looked at Namjoon. 

As Namjoon turned to leave, he felt uneasy. Seokjin didn’t have the usual mischief in his eyes. He didn't even have that abominable smirk. He looked hurt. Namjoon’s stomach dropped. 

******

Two days later, as Namjoon sat at his desk at the police station, he still felt uneasy. His conscience was weighing him down. Sure, Seokjin was arrogant and a jerk sometimes, but maybe just maybe Namjoon had crossed the line between being cheeky and rude. Besides, it really was none of his business who Seokjin dated. Right?

Somewhere during the afternoon, he received a frantic call from Jungkook

“Hyung, a student has gone missing” 

******

Chief Min and Namjoon barged into the principal’s office. He stood up to greet them. The principal wasn’t alone though. A couple was in the room, presumably the missing student’s parents?

The woman was sobbing silently into a handkerchief while the man’s face was blotched red, but he was holding it together somehow. “The police are here, they will find her,” said the man soothingly to his wife. 

There was a loud knock and Jungkook walked into the room, wearing overalls and a tote bag clinging to his side. The couple looked up, confusion all over their face. “It's okay, he’s with us,” said Chief Min. Jungkook bowed to the couple and extracted a file from his bag. He handed it to Namjoon. 

“The student’s name is Kang Sooyoung,” said Jungkook “She has been missing since last night.”

The woman sobbed and her husband patted her hand. 

“Where was she last night?” asked Chief Min

The girl’s mother spoke up “She told us she is staying the night with her friend Park Seulgi. But Seulgi called me this morning to ask if she had come home because she never showed up at Seulgi's place.” 

“And she didn’t return to her dorm last night” supplied her father unprompted. 

“At first” her mother whimpered, “I thought she was with her boyfriend.”

“She has a boyfriend?” asked the principal

“Yes,” said her mother. “No,” said her father. They both looked at each other. 

Jungkook broke the tension by saying “She has a boyfriend. His name is Jung Jungsoo. I have spoken to him. He says he last saw her last night at drama practice and didn’t hear from her after that.”

Chief Min stood up, prompting Namjoon to stand as well. “We will take it ahead from here,” he said. 

“Please find my baby” sobbed the mother. 

“We will,” said Chief Min gesturing to Namjoon and Jungkook to follow him. 

The three of them left the cabin and huddled together. 

“I have to leave, will you two handle this?”

“Yes,” said Namjoon 

“Keep me posted,” said Chief Min as he turned to leave. 

Namjoon followed Jungkook into the room where they had previously conducted their interrogations. 

“Who was the last person to see her?” asked Namjoon 

“She was last seen at drama practice. That ended at around 8 pm. From what I gathered from her friends, she stayed back to talk to the Drama Prof and no one has seen her since.”

“The Drama Prof? Jung Hoseok?” asked Namjoon 

“Yes. But there’s something else you should know.”

Namjoon raised an eyebrow

“Since I am minoring in Dramatics, I was at the theatre last night. Soobin and Yeonjun are also part of this play. So is this girl’s boyfriend.”

Namjoon let out a low whistle. “Which play is this?”

“Hamlet”

Suddenly Namjoon’s mind eye flashed an image of Seokjin poring over Shakespear’s books. 

_ Fuck _

“We’ll have to interview Jung Hoseok,” said Namjoon

Jungkook paused “You will have to Hyung, I am a student. I can’t be seen interrogating my Prof.”

Namjoon nodded. “I’ll interrogate him.”

Jungkook sighed “I’ll send him across.”

Jung Hoseok was pale when he entered the interrogation room. He looked like he wanted the Earth to swallow him whole. 

He nodded at Namjoon and took a seat. 

“Can you please tell me when was the last time you saw Kang Sooyoung?”

Hoseok nodded and said “We have drama practice twice a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays. We are preparing for the Annual Day event in November. This time we’re doing Hamlet. Sooyoung is a part of the play. She was at practice last night. Practice usually ends at 8 pm. Sooyoung stayed back though after the others left.” he said shifting in his seat. “I thought, maybe she wanted to discuss her role or her lines.”

He paused and looked at Namjoon searchingly “Instead, she stayed back to ask me if she could borrow my copy of Hamlet, the one in which I have made notes in the corner in Hangul. I told her I didn’t have the book with me. That I had given it to a friend. She left after that.” 

“Couldn’t she have borrowed Hamlet from the library?” asked Namjoon 

“That’s what I thought,” said Hoseok. “I mean, we have abridged versions and a full Korean translation of the bard’s work. But she insisted on having mine.”

“Where is your copy?” asked Namjoon 

Hoseok took a deep breath “I lent it to the guidance counselor, Kim Seokjin.”

******

Jungkook had not been expecting the students at the Uni to roll out the welcome wagon for him. So it took him a bit by surprise when he got invited to Soobin’s dorm for a post-drama practice pizza and booze party. While the mood in the Uni was tense after the disappearance of Sooyoung, the students began to fall back into routine within days. 

Jungkook was two beers down and extremely sober when a not so sober Taehyung plopped on the couch beside him. “I should quit” hiccupped Taehyung. 

“What?” asked Jungkook. 

“I should quit this. I'm so bad at this. This is so bad. I'm so bad.” whined Taehyung as he rested his head on Jungkook’s extremely tense shoulder. 

“This being what exactly?” asked Jungkook who liked to be aware of all facts before he could dismiss Taehyung’s concerns. Because, let's be practical here, what if Taehyung was talking about becoming a pilot without a flying license? Then it would be Jungkook’s responsibility to agree that he was indeed bad at “this.” Jungkook was a realist if anything. Or so he told himself. 

“Acting.” sighed Taehyung “being a detective, everything,” said Taehyung softly. 

Jungkook gulped. He was so bad at this. At feelings in general. In consoling people. Apparently saying ‘there there, this too shall pass’ was never a wise thing to say. Besides, Taehyung wasn’t just anybody. He was Taehyung and he was being drunk and vulnerable on Jungkook’s shoulder. 

If there was a moment in life where he’d be good at feelings, it would be this. “You’re an excellent detective, Taehyungie. And you’re a natural at acting,” he said with complete sincerity. 

Taehyung raised his tear-stained face to look at Jungkook. “I will never be enough. I’m no Kim Seokjin.” 

“But you are Kim Taehyung, and that’s enough,” said Jungkook running his hand through Taehyung’s hair. 

“Do you know what it feels like to be second best at everything? Even my parent’s loved Hyung more.”

Oh No! This was going into unfamiliar territory. 

“Wait!” said Jungkook absentmindedly “Kim Seokjin is your brother? Like your flesh and blood?”

Taehyung started sobbing and Jungkook wasn’t sure if he had said something wrong. 

“Ummm” he stammered. 

“Yes,” said Taehyung “See, we are so different, that most people don’t even realize we are brothers. I’m not just his assistant. I am his younger brother. We have the same parents. And while he took the entire share of genius DNA, he also got the looks. I am not even that pretty.”

Now Jungkook could sit back awkwardly while Taehyung complained about not being as smart as Seokjin. Because, well nobody was as smart as Seokjin. But not as pretty as Seokjin? Jungkook wasn’t going to let this slide. Oh No. Not on his watch. 

He turned and grabbed Taehyung by the shoulders. “Are you serious? You’re the most good looking person I have ever seen in my life.”

Taehyung paused mid sob “Have you not met Seokjin Hyung?”

Jungkook rolled his eyes “I have met him and I still think that you’re the most-”

“You’re just saying that” hiccupped Taehyung “Because I am drunk”

“No,” said Jungkook defensively “I’d say this every day if I wasn’t a chicken. You are very good looking Taehyungie and really smart too. And you were the most convincing Auctioneer I have ever seen. Not that I have been to many auctions, but I digress. My point is, I think you’re perfect.” 

Taehyung leaned forward and kissed him. 

Jungkook sat rooted to the spot. Gaping at Taehyung. “I’m sorry,” said Taehyung awkwardly. 

But Jungkook pulled him forward and returned the kiss. Taehyung smiled through the kiss and said “You’re the prettiest person I have ever seen Kookie.” 

Jungkook pulled away “umm thanks,” he said. Taehyung smiled at him sheepishly “You and your bad buns. You’re a bad bunny Kookie.” 

“What?” 

Taehyung was out though. He leaned into Jungkook’s chest and began to snore softly. 

  
  
If Jungkook had his way, he would have sat there forever but he had to keep an eye on Yeonjun. So he gently placed Taehyung on the couch and made his way through the Dorm. Students were all over the place, covering every inch. Some were dancing, some were making out, some were arguing and some were playing rock, paper, scissor - striptease version. 

Jungkook threaded through the crowd and found Beomgyu lounging on the bottom of the stairs “Hey, have you seen Yeonjun?” he asked casually. 

Beomgyu eyed him and jerked his head towards the top floor. Then he winked. 

Jungkook wasn’t sure what to make of this. He made his way up the stairs and again, found himself looking at students strewn across the floor. Some were screaming in the rooms. 

The door at the end of the landing was closed. It was the only door that was shut. Jungkook hesitated. 

You’re a police officer JK! You’re undercover. You’re here to protect Yeonjun. You’re not a sneaky teenager. Get it together come on. 

Jungkook took a deep breath and walked towards the door. He swung it open and stood still. 

Yeonjun was straddling Soobin's hips mid-kiss. Yeonjun was shirtless. Soobin was, well, a little more than shirtless. 

“Sorry” screamed Jungkook as the two of them began scrambling for cover. Jungkook shut the door hastily and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over Beomgyu. 

He rushed towards the sofa and found Taehyung still asleep. He shook him gently “Taehyungie, should I call you a cab? Do you want to go home to Seokjin-ssi’s?” 

“No, no, nononono” said Taehyung opening his eyes and sitting up “Nononono” he added, just in case he wasn’t clear the first time. 

“Do you want to spend the night at my dorm?” asked Jungkook hesitatingly. 

Taehyung looked up at him and nodded “If you’ll have me.”

Jungkook hoisted him up “Can you walk? I can’t drag you. I can carry you but that would look weird. Please tell me you can walk.”

“I can walk,” said Taehyung, steadying himself against Jungkook’s shoulder. “I can dance too. Did you know that I can dance? I am better than Hyung at dancing.” 

Jungkook wrapped his arm around Taehyung’s waist and pulled him forward “You show me your dance moves at the dorm, okay?”

Taehyung nodded against his shoulder. 

Jungkook stopped and said “Taehyung, you’re drunk and I need to be absolutely sure that you are consenting to come back with me. It's important to me that you make this decision.”

Tehyung stood up straight and said clearly “I Kim Taehyung consent to spending the night at Jeon Jungkook’s dorm.” 

Jungkook smiled and pulled him into a hug. 

*****

**Jungkook**

Soobin likes Yeonjun

**Namjoon**

I’d hope so, given that they are friends. 

**Jungkook**

They are more than friends. 

Namjoon stared at the message. He tilted his phone and read the message from various angles. It remained the same. 

He began typing his response

“So?”

“Why are you telling me”

Finally, he settled on sending Jungkook the most professional and least petty message he could conjure. 

**Namjoon**

Oh. Are you trying to say that Soobin is no longer a suspect because he would never harm Yeonjun given the nature of their relationship?

  
  
  


**Jungkook**

No, I am trying to say that he is definitely not dating Seokjin. 

But also, yes, I don’t think he’d harm Yeonjun. 

  
  


**Namjoon**

How did you find out?

Namjoon hoped that Jungkook hadn’t asked Taehyung. That would just make it weird. I mean weirder than it already was. 

  
  


**Jungkook**

I have eyes, Hyung. 

Namjoon rolled his eyes. He also had eyes right? Eyes could lie, right? Even the Court of Law didn’t blindly accept evidence based on what a witness ‘saw.’ Namjoon had minored in Criminal Law at Uni and was therefore not in the bad habit of believing his eyes. 

**Namjoon**

Having eyes doesn’t prove anything. 

**Jungkook**

I saw them making out. 

**Namjoon**

OKAY! That’s settled then. 

  
  


Things began to come together in Namjoon’s brain. Soobin wanted to speak to Seokjin somewhere quiet. He wasn’t asking him out! He wanted to hire his services as a detective. It wasn’t a booty call. It was a client call. 

OhmyGod

That would explain why Seokjin was suddenly a guidance counselor in the Uni the very next day. Yeonjun had already been attacked. Of course! Soobin and Yeonjun had hired a private eye. 

What was that strange sensation he was feeling bubbling within him? Relief? 

Namjoon let out a random laugh startling his colleagues at the Police station. He buried his face in his hands and tried to focus on his laptop screen. Minesweeper had never looked more interesting.

A moment later though, his heart sank. Soobin had hired a private eye because they didn’t trust the police. Could he blame them? He sighed and texted Jungkook. 

**Namjoon**

I have a question. How are you getting Soobin and Yeonjun to hobnob with you after being present at their interrogation?

  
  


**Jungkook**

Lolz! That was super easy actually. 

ISTG kids, these days are dumb, or naive or both

**Namjoon**

ISTG? 

**Jungkook**

I swear to God! Hyung!

  
  


**Namjoon**

What?

**Jungkook**

Yeah. So I told them that my Dad is some Big Shot who got me a summer internship at the Crime Branch. 

They believed me LOL! 

**Namjoon**

That’s a relief. 

**Jungkook**

Gtg Hyung. Ttyl

  
  
  
  
  
  


*****

In the days following Sooyoung’s disappearance, Namjoon had questioned almost the entire staff and all of Sooyoung’s friends. He had even asked Seokjin for Jung Hoseok’s copy of Hamlet. Seokjin had given it to him without protest. He had however said “Neither a borrower nor a lender be” before handing it over. 

As Namjoon sat poring over the book, he found nothing unusual within it. Hoseok had made notes in the margins, sure. But there was nothing incriminating. 

But then Seokjin had borrowed it before Sooyoung had asked Hoseok for it. If his instincts were hinting at anything, it was that the book was meaningful somehow. Why else would have Seokjin borrowed it? 

  
  
*****

A few days later, Jungkook found himself at the second post-practice pizza party that week. Things had been awkward with Soobin and Yeonjun briefly, but once they realized that Jungkook was cool about the whole thing, they warmed up to him even more. 

After three beers and some conversation involving astrology, Jungkook found his sides aching. He opened his eyes and waited till they adjusted to the darkness. He was on a couch of some sort. And an extremely heavy Taehyung was lying on top of him, snoring softly. He was at Soobin’s dorm and he could see students snuggled in piles of twos and threes across the floor. 

He ran his hand through Taehyung’s hair and tried to sleep. But his mind was alert now and he knew it would be a few hours of struggle before he’d catch a wink of sleep again. He lifted his right hand to check the time. His watch lit up to show him that it was 3 am. He let out a low whistle, he had a few hours to go. He tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position when he noticed a hooded figure tiptoe across the room. The person was out of the front door in a flash. Jungkook gently pushed Taehyung off himself and stretched. He then picked up his coat which was thrown on the floor beside Taehyung’s and walked noiselessly to the door. He looked back, giving Taehyung a long lingering glance before he slipped out behind the hooded figure. 

*****

It was Friday. The day when Namjoon and Jungkook regrouped to share updates about the case. Namjoon sat waiting at the university cafeteria. He kept checking his phone. Jungkook was late. 

Namjoon waited a few minutes before sending Jungkook a text. A single tick. Namjoon sighed and called him. His phone was off.  _ Odd.  _

Namjoon stood up and made his way around campus. Maybe he’d run into Soobin or Yeonjun or Taehyung. Maybe they’d know where Jungkook was. With a sinking feeling, Namjoon realized that he didn’t know where Jungkook’s dorm was either. 

Jungkook was so responsible that Namjoon had never felt the need to keep tabs on the kid. So he didn’t know where his dorm was or what his class schedule was. He remembered Jungkook’s sincere face when he said “ _ I don’t trust anyone else in Seoul _ .”

Namjoon found Soobin and Taehyung at the basketball court. Soobin’s hair was disheveled and he looked like he had been dragged out of bed. Taehyung looked unusually quiet. When he approached them, their expressions altered. Soobin forced a smile and Taehyung’s face darkened. 

“Hi, have either of you seen Jungkook?” he asked them. 

Soobin looked towards Taehyung who scowled at the question. 

They shook their heads. “Does he have a lecture now? Would either of you know his schedule?” asked Namjoon. 

Taehyung stood up and stared at Namjoon squarely in the face “No, my life doesn’t revolve around Jungkook.” 

With that, Taehyung disappeared into the crowd. Namjoon turned to look at Soobin for an explanation but Soobin shrugged. 

“Would you happen to know his dorm number?” asked Namjoon

“Yeah,” said Soobin “His dorm is behind the Theater, B wing, room number 1306”

“Thanks” mouthed Namjoon as he made his way to Jungkook’s dorm. 

Jungkook’s dorm was latched on the outside. Namjoon knocked nevertheless. Because what if Jungkook was locked inside his own dorm! As a police officer, he considered all possibilities. 

When there was no answer, he rushed to the Admin office to ask for a spare key. They refused, despite all his attempts at flashing his badge at them. 

After a very awkward call with Chief Min, and an hour of groveling, Namjoon was able to get a Search Warrant wired to the University. With a spare key in hand, he walked into Jungkook’s dorm and found it empty. 

No trace of the kid having been there that morning. His heart sank. 

He picked up his phone “No sign of the kid.” he said to Chief Min. 

He heard a deep breath at the other end before Chief Min said “We’ll press the panic button if there’s no word from him for 24 hours. Until then we keep looking.”

“A lot can happen in 24 hours,” said Namjoon trying to keep his voice calm. 

“I know. But we’ll have to wait.” 

******

Namjoon found himself staring down at Soobin again. They were back in the interrogation room. Soobin still looked like death. Hair disheveled, bags under his eyes. 

“When was the last time you saw Jungkook?” asked Namjoon 

“Last night. He was at my dorm, like everyone else. He wasn’t there in the morning though.”

“Who was he hanging out with at this party?” 

“Taehyung” replied Soobin

“And?” asked Namjoon 

“Just Taehyung. They were together the whole time.”

Taehyung looked pale and nervous when he entered the conference room. His face was blotched and kept fidgeting with the string on his hoodie. 

“When was the last time you saw Jungkook?”

“At Soobin’s dorm,” said Taehyung

“When did he leave the party?” asked Namjoon 

“I don’t know. He was with me when I passed out.” 

“Passed out?” 

“I was hammered last night. Jungkook, on the other hand, was sober. We were talking on the couch and then I remember sleeping on the couch umm beside him. When I woke up, he wasn’t there.”

Namjoon drummed his fingers against the desk “You slept on the couch beside Jungkook?”

“Umm, yes.” 

“And he wasn’t asleep when said passing out occurred.”

“No, I - he was awake, I think. He was humming so he was awake, I guess.”

“He was humming?” asked Namjoon just to be sure. 

“Yes.”

“Jeon Jungkook was humming?” asked Namjoon

“Well, I think so. He was making sounds. I think it was humming.”

“Which song was he humming?”

Taehyung shifted in his seat “I think it was a lullaby”

Namjoon wasn’t sure how to process this information. He simply cocked his head to one side. 

“You haven’t heard from him since last night, then?”

“No,” said Taehyung. 

Namjoon found himself in the corridor outside the principal’s office. He was pacing the entire length of it back and forth. He had to do this. He had to. This was no longer about him or some rich kid in Hannam. This was about Jungkook. If he had to go to the ends of the Earth, he would. If he had to dive into the cesspit of hell to drag the boy out, he would. 

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Seokjin turned to look up at him with raised eyebrows. 

“I need your help”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be up on Saturday. 
> 
> find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BreadGe47092935)


	4. Chapter 4

Namjoon had expected Seokjin to be smug. To his surprise, Seokjin wasn’t. 

In fact, as soon as Namjoon explained the situation to him, he drew out a chair for Namjoon, slipped him a glass of water. Offered to make tea, and only after Namjoon seemed a little settled, did he pull up a chair beside him. 

“Namjoon-ssi, I can only help you if you’re completely honest with me.” 

Namjoon looked down at his feet. 

“I’ll be honest with you too if that helps'' added Seokjin. He cleared his throat and said “I have been hired by Choi Yeonjun’s father after he was attacked. So far, the only thing that has struck me as odd is that Yeonjun, Sooyoung, and now Jungkook were all students of Hoseok. And all three were part of the play.”

Namjoon looked up at Seokjin and frowned “Jungkook was part of the play?”

“Um, yes,” said Seokjin, thumbing through a rat’s nest of papers on his desk. He picked up a sheet and clicked his tongue before saying “Yeah, Jungkook was playing Fortinbras.”

Namjoon grabbed the sheet from Seokjin 

**Hamlet - Characters and Cast**

Hamlet - Choi Yeonjun

Claudius - Choi Soobin

Gertrude - Park Seulgi

Polonius - Choi Beomgyu

Horatio - Jung HueningKai

Ophelia - Kang Sooyoung 

Laertes - Jung Jungsoo

Rosencrantz and Guildenstern - Kang Taehyun 

Fortinbras - Jeon Jungkook

The Ghost - Kim Taehyung

  
  


“He didn’t mention he was acting in a play,” said Namjoon returning the sheet to Seokjin. 

Seokjin nodded and said “Three members of this play have one way or the other been victims of mysterious circumstances. Yeonjun was attacked, Sooyoung and Jungkook are missing. Is Jung Hoseok your prime suspect?”

“Actually,” said Namjoon shifting in his seat “For the longest time we thought Soobin was the suspect, but then- ” he trailed off - 

“But then you discovered he is dating Yeonjun?” asked Seokjin, amusement all over his face. 

Namjoon nodded and fanned himself with his coat. “Well, I am glad that _that_ misunderstanding is out of the way.” said Seokjin with a smile. 

Namjoon knew that this was a good time to display to no one in particular that he was actually smart and not a complete idiot. 

So he crossed his arms and said “Frankly at this point, Hoseok and everyone acting in the play is a suspect.” 

Seokjin looked minutely impressed, if Namjoon had read Seokjin’s expression correctly, that is. 

“Have you read Hamlet, Namjoon-ssi?” asked Seokjin

“Please call me Namjoon and yes, I have read it.” 

“I am not very fluent in English. It's my Achilles Heel. But I have read Hoseok’s copy of Hamlet” said Seokjin. 

“I am fluent in English,” said Namjoon unprompted. 

Seokjin grinned “I know, Chief Min told me.”

Chief Min ? Why was Chief Min discussing Namjoon’s proficiency in English with Seokjin?

Unless they were having a verbal duel and Chief Min threw Namjoon’s linguistic abilities at Seokjin. Yes, that is what may have happened. He could picture Chief Min dressed as a gladiator, with his threatening eyes and deep drawl lashing out at Seokjin saying “We have Namjoon and he knows English. Ha! Gotcha Achilles.”

Namjoon shook his head to get rid of the mental image and said “I’ll have to read the play again to see if there are any similarities that strike me as odd.” 

Namjoon’s phone buzzed causing him to jump out of his seat. He fished it out of his pocket and read the text message defiantly staring back at him. 

**Chief Min**

We will have to make an arrest. Or else, it will look like we are not doing anything. 

Namjoon began to run his free hand through his hair. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Seokjin

Namjoon wasn’t sure how to explain the situation, given that Seokjin already thought the police was stupid. 

“Umm,” he began, mind racing for an explanation. Seokjin tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow “Namjoon?”

“Chief Min wants me to make an arrest. But whom do I arrest?” 

Seokjin nodded knowingly.

“Arrest Hoseok,” he said finally. 

“What?”

“I know you don’t suspect him but at this point, it's the most logical course of action.”

“Do you think he is behind all of this?” asked Namjoon 

Seokjin didn’t reply, so Namjoon added “I’d rather arrest everyone on the cast of Hamlet along with Hoseok.”

Seokjin extended his hand and squeezed Namjoon’s shoulder “Do you trust me?”

“I guess?” stammered Namjoon

Seokjin bit his lip “Then Arrest Hoseok. ” 

Namjoon replied to Chief Min. 

  
  


**Namjoon**

Arresting Jung Hoseok

  
  
  
  


Hoseok was arrested and marched off to the police station. While Namjoon had tried to do the entire thing discreetly, students got wind of the news. A huge crowd of students watched Hoseok being taken away and Namjoon felt extremely uneasy. 

Was it wise though, to trust Seokjin? What if Seokjin was simply looking after his own interests. Should Namjoon put him to the test? Just to be sure. 

After the hullabaloo of Hoseok’s arrest died down, Namjoon sat facing Seokjin who was poring over Hamlet, again. 

“I think,” said Namjoon slowly “that it would be wise to question everyone on the cast.”

Seokjin nodded absentmindedly. 

“Especially Taehyung, since he was apparently with Jungkook last night.”

Seokjin looked up and propped his head on his palm. “Yes, good idea,” he said and smiled before returning to the book. 

“I mean, I know he’s your assistant but today morning when I spoke with him, he sort of lashed out at me. That’s odd behavior if you ask me,” said Namjoon pressing on. 

Seokjin looked up again “What did he say?”

“He said his life doesn’t revolve around Jungkook. That was before anyone knew he was missing, of course.”

Seokjin opened his mouth to say something, closed it as an afterthought, and smirked. 

Namjoon bit the insides of his cheek, why was Seokjin so hard to read? And that blasted smirk. Why did he keep twisting those gorgeous lips? 

Wait, gorgeous? Who said gorgeous. Nobody said gorgeous. 

****

A little later, Seokjin suddenly stood up, face bright, forehead creased, cheeks twitching. 

“Namjoon, if you flash that,” he said pointing down “can we get hold of the CCTV footage outside Soobin’s dorm?”

“Flash what?” Namjoon asked, looking down. 

Seokjin’s eyes were lingering on his waist, “Your badge” he said, lifting his eyes to rest on Namjoon’s chest. 

“My eyes are up here,” said Namjoon “and that’s not where I keep my badge” he added, gesturing down. 

But Seokjin was already at the door. “Let's go?”

Namjoon used his police badge to throw his weight around and soon they were rifling through the previous night’s CCTV records. 

“Camera number 2013,” said Namjoon unfurling the note the security guard had handed him. 

The University had a limited number of cameras, one in the lobby outside each dorm and one on each corridor. 

“What a pity they don’t have one outside the gym,” said Namjoon. 

“Here,” said Seokjin pulling out a disk “camera number 2013, last night’s footage.”

The Security officer inserted the disk into his Computer and stepped away so Namjoon and Seokjin could take a closer look. 

They watched it at twice the speed.

“Let’s watch after midnight,” said Seokjin. Namjoon didn’t contest the suggestion. 

After a long period of inactivity, they noticed the back of a hooded figure, walking out of the dorm. 

“Stop,” said Seokjin “What’s the time stamp?”

“3:03 am,” said Namjoon, noting it down. 

Minutes later, at 3:05 am, they saw a second figure follow the previous one. 

“That’s Jungkook,” said Namjoon peering at the screen. 

“You sure?” asked Seokjin squinting. 

“Yeah. See the unmistakable man bun. The gait. It's him.”

“Oh yeah,” said Seokjin “bad buns”

“What?” asked Namjoon

“Nothing,” said Seokjin while playing the video ahead. 

“Is there a camera which shows which direction they may have gone?” Seokjin asked the security officer. 

He shook his head “No, cameras are only in Dorm lobbies. So unless they went to their own dorms, there’s no way to know.”

They increased the speed of the video. 

At 3:55 am, the hooded figure returned. Slipped back into the corridor and disappeared from view. They played out the entire video, but Jungkook didn’t return.

“Can we return to the 3:55 timestamp? Is there a way to see who the hooded figure might be?” asked Namjoon. 

They went back and stopped to zoom into the figure. 

“The face is covered.” sighed Seokjin 

“Seokjin-ssi, this person is extremely tall,” said Namjoon pointing at the figure. 

“Can we get the footage from Jungkook’s dorm?” Seokjin asked the security officer. 

Namjoon and Seokjin watched the footage in its entirety. Jungkook had not, at any point in time, returned to his Dorm last night.

They thanked the security officer and began to walk slowly towards Seokjin’s office. 

“You can call me Jin,” said Seokjin softly. 

“What?” 

“You can call me Jin” 

“But I think you are older than me” gulped Namjoon remembering the mental strain he had put himself through to arrive at that conclusion. 

“How did you figure that out?” 

“Umm, Jung Hoseok called you Hyung and he is my age. I saw his age today when I was filing the papers for his arrest,” said Namjoon, shocked at how fast his brain had come up with this alternative explanation. 

“Jin Hyung, then” smiled Seokjin 

Namjoon nodded. 

“Are you good at plumbing?” asked Seokjin suddenly

“Sorry, what?”

“Plumbing” 

“Is this an innuendo of some sort,” asked Namjoon

Seokjin laughed “Namjoon! You’re so funny.”

Namjoon may have looked extremely confused, because Seokjin said “Also, what are your thoughts on picking locks?”

*****

“You ask me random questions, you make me do random things, and then don’t bother explaining why! it's maddening,” said Namjoon as he looked down at the blue overalls he was wearing. 

“Though this be madness, yet there is method in it,” said Seokjin in English while smoothening the front of his own overalls. 

“What?”

“Hamlet” mused Seokjin “Namjoon, are you sure you’re fluent in English?”

Namjoon growled. “Why are we dressed like Mario Kart characters?”

“We are dressed like plumbers”

“Why?”

“Because we are breaking-in,” said Seokjin, ushering him forward “It's nearly 5 pm, we don’t have much time. Plumbers usually don’t work after office hours.”

“But Seokjin-ssi, I mean Jin-ssi, Hyung-ssi..Jin, why are we breaking-in dressed as plumbers?”

“Because we are breaking into Soobin’s Dorm”

Namjoon grabbed Seokjin’s arm and turned him around “We don’t have to break in. I can flash my” Namjoon looked down “badge!”

Seokjin’s eyes lazily lingered over Namjoon’s midriff before he sighed and looked up at Namjoon “Okay, firstly, Soobin is the president’s son. Getting a warrant to search his room will not be as easy as getting one to search Jungkook’s room. Secondly, I love role-playing. Thirdly, if there is any incriminating evidence in the Dorm, there is a possibility that it will be destroyed the minute you put in a request for a search warrant. Fourthly, if we disguise as plumbers, we won’t draw presidential security’s scrutiny.”

“Role-playing?” asked Namjoon 

“I like how you pay attention to the most interesting parts of a conversation.”

Namjoon shook his head “So you suspect Soobin?”

Seokjin grinned “Namjoonie, we’re wasting time. I’ll fill you in along the way, okay?”

Seokjin turned to sprint towards the Dorms. 

“Namjoonie!” whispered Namjoon as he followed suit. 

*****

“Act cool” Seokjin nudged Namjoon’s ribs as they entered the Dorm. 

“I am always cool.”

The security guard stood up to greet them. 

“Hello, we are here to unclog a sink in room 2018,” said Seokjin in the most disinterested manner that Namjoon was forced to do a double-take. 

The security guard began scanning a file on his desk. “Choi-ssi hasn’t registered a complaint here about a clogged sink” 

Seokjin turned to Namjoon and said loudly “The kid must have forgotten. But hey, that's no excuse, right? Even if he’s the president’s son.”

The security guard’s eyes traveled from Seokjin to Namjoon “I’ll need ID proof”

Namjoon stiffened. He knew this was a bad idea. Their act was up. Their plan was down the drain. 

Seokjin looked unfazed though “Sure” he said and handed the guard an ID card. 

The guard looked at the card and then at Seokjin “Bang Shi-hyuk?” he said. 

“That’s me” said Seokjin

The guard nodded and handed the card back to Seokjin. “And what about him?” he asked, pointing at Namjoon. 

Seokjin raised his hand and ushered the guard closer “He is an intern. A mere nameless cog in the plumbing system” he whispered.

Namjoon looked up at the ceiling awkwardly. The guard nodded sympathetically and handed Seokjin a key. 

***** 

Once they were in the apartment, Seokjin double-checked all rooms just to make sure they were alone. “Okay, we have half an hour,” he said, throwing Namjoon a pair of rubber gloves. 

“What are we looking for? And why is this dude’s Dorm two-storied?” asked Namjoon as he slipped the gloves on. 

“Presidential Suite Dorm,” said Seokjin and laughed at his own joke. 

“What are we looking for ?” asked Namjoon again

Seokjin pinched the bridge of his nose “Anything and everything.”

“That’s very unhelpful.”

Seokjin moved swiftly towards the shoe rack and began scanning each shoe, studying their soles. He then moved to the study and began pulling out drawers. Namjoon rushed upstairs towards the bedroom and began searching through cupboards. 

“If anything is locked, pick the lock,” shouted Seokjin from downstairs. Namjoon rolled his eyes. He had never broken so many rules in a single day in his life. 

After what seemed life forever, and a fruitless effort, Seokjin called out. “Check this out, Joonie”

“Joonie!” Namjoon whispered to himself as he descended the stairs, two at a time. 

Seokjin was holding three envelopes. He handed them to Namjoon. 

Namjoon looked through the contents of the first envelope. A single sheet of paper was in it. Across the sheet, the words ‘ _I know what you did on June 13th’_ were typed out

Namjoon looked at the second envelope. There was another note. It said

_What will your father say?_

The third note said 

_They’ll look at you like the disappointment you are, unless._

“What on Earth is this?” asked Namjoon

Seokjin quickly whipped out his phone and clicked pictures of the notes before tossing them back into the envelopes and replacing them under the floorboard. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he said.

Once they were out of the building and out of their overalls, Seokjin said “It's draining to be a plumber” and laughed. 

Namjoon turned to him “How do you have a Plumber’s Id card?”

Seokjin grinned “I have Id cards for everything.” He stopped, allowed his eyes to linger on Namjoon’s belly button before saying “I have a police badge also.”

“That’s not where-” 

“Also, don’t tell Yoongi” Seokjin cut him off. 

“Who is Yoongi?” asked Namjoon 

Seokjin looked at him with mild surprise “Police Chief Min Yoongi?”

“Oh,” said Namjoon “I am not on a first-name basis with him”

“We have a history,” said Seokjin with his damned smirk   
“What were those notes? Is someone blackmailing Soobin?” asked Namjoon, trying to focus. 

Seokjin’s eyes widened. “Namjoon, how good are you at breaking into computers?”

******

Namjoon and Seokjin were in Seokjin’s car waiting in the parking lot outside the police station. 

“What time does Yoongi leave?” asked Seokjin

“7-ish. Anytime now” said Namjoon glancing at his watch. “Why are we doing this again?” he asked.

Seokjin surveyed him “Do you trust me?”

“Not entirely,” said Namjoon 

Seokjin smiled “I have a friend who works in KT Corp. Top-level dude. Can fish out call records in an instant. But, the jerk always asks for a safety net. He needs to protect his interests. Plus Soobin is no ordinary citizen. He is willing to give me Soobin’s call records, but he wants the request to come from an official source, that’s where the police, as in you come in. We need the request for the call records to be approved from Hannam’s Crime Branch.”

“Jin Hyung, this seems shady”

Seokjin nodded “I know. But it takes us one step closer to finding Jungkook.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’ll have to trust me.”

Namjoon took a deep breath and said “Okay, so I’ll issue the request from Chief Min’s computer.”

Seokjin nodded “His password will be ‘lil meow meow’ or ‘Min Holly 123’ no spaces and no caps.”

“How do you-?”

“I have broken into his computer before. His creativity is limited to solving cases.”

Namjoon nodded, “I hope this works.”

  
  


******

Namjoon returned to the car forty-five minutes later, face red and breath uneven. 

“It's done” he croaked as he handed Seokjin a copy of the request note. 

“You’re sweating,” said Seokjin, handing him tissues.

“I just hope this works.” 

Seokjin started the car and said, “Are you hungry?”

“A bit, yeah,” said Namjoon fastening his seat belt. 

“I know this place that serves the best Jjajangmyeon.” 

When they reached the restaurant, Seokjin clicked pictures of the Crime Branch’s request note. 

“Mailing them to my friend. Can’t waste time.” 

Namjoon nodded and began digging into his bowl of Jjajangmyeon. “It's really good,” he said in between mouthfuls. 

“You should taste mine. I make it better” said Seokjin 

“Really?” 

“Yah! Why the disbelief?”

“It's hard to imagine you in a kitchen,” said Namjoon

“What about the bedroom?” asked Seokjin 

“Huh?”

“Have some water, you’re choking,” said Seokjin passing Namjoon a bottle.

Namjoon gulped down the water. 

“You were thirsting,” said Seokjin

“Eh?”

“Thirsty” Seokjin corrected himself 

Namjoon licked his lips and let out a deep breath “Jin Hyung, sometimes-”

Seokjin’s phone began to ring. “KT corp friend,” said Seokjin picking up the phone

“Hmm. Mail it to me. Okay. By when? Yeah”

He cut the call and looked at Namjoon “Where should I drop you off?”

Seokjin dropped Namjoon off at his place. Namjoon got up, exited the car, then turned to look at Seokjin through the window “Will you call me if anything turns up?”

“I will. Keep your phone beside you at all times.”

“Thanks for dinner” 

Seokjin smiled and waved him goodbye. Namjoon stepped away as Seokjin drove off. 

*****

Namjoon’s dreamt of a mermaid in overalls. The mermaid was about to tell him something about role-playing when a loud noise shattered his dreams and brought him back to reality. His phone was wailing beside his pillow. 

“Smirk Jerk” flashed across the screen. 

He picked it up “hmm?” he said 

“Joon-ah listen. We’ll have to talk to Soobin first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Joon-ah?” Namjoon mumbled into his pillow

“Namjoon, wake up.” said Seokjin 

“Mermaids wear overalls” he replied

“Kim Namjoon. I think I might know where Jungkook is.”

“Wait, really?” Namjoon was wide awake now. 

“Why do you think I’m calling you at this unearthly hour?” 

“Dunno” Namjoon shrugged “you’re weird.”

“Point taken. But I am serious. Be ready and dressed by 7.30 am. I will pick you up.”

Namjoon was dressed and ready at 7 and was waiting at his apartment entrance at 7.30. Seokjin was on time and looked horribly chipper. 

“Punctuality is a turn on,” said Namjoon as he got into the car. 

“Good morning to you too” replied Seokjin 

“You didn’t sleep?” he asked, turning to look at Seokjin. 

“I’ll sleep after we find Jungkook.”

Namjoon smiled “You’re a very committed guidance counselor”

Seokjin grinned but didn’t reply. 

“What are we doing by the way?” asked Namjoon as they pulled up at the staff parking lot. 

“Kidnapping Soobin,” said Seokjin as he jumped out of the car. 

“Wait, what?”

Seokjin pressed his palm against Namjoon’s lips. “I’ll explain later.”

Namjoon gulped as the warmth of Seokjin’s hands left his lips. 

They waited outside Soobin’s Dorm. At 8 am, Soobin exited the lobby in joggers and a loose shirt. 

Seokjin tugged at Namjoon and the two of them began running beside Soobin. 

Soobin lowered his headphones and looked from Seokjin to Namjoon before saying “Good morning.”  
“Soobin, where is Jungkook?” asked Seokjin 

Soobin slowed down but didn’t stop jogging “I don’t know, Hyung” 

“Okay, then where did you go at 3 am the night Jungkook disappeared?”  
Soobin stopped and stared at Seokjin “I don’t know what you are talking about” 

“We know what you did on June 13th,” said Seokjin

All color had drained out of Soobin’s face. “Hyung'' he started to say but stopped and curled like a folding chair. 

Seokjin dropped down beside him and whispered “Soobin, look at me.”

The boy was sobbing into his hands. 

“Look at me! Soobin, I can help you but you’ll have to help me.”

Soobin looked from Namjoon to Seokjin. He nodded.

*****

Soobin sat across Namjoon and Seokjin. He was calmer than before but still a little rattled. 

“Soobin, we know you’re being blackmailed,” said Seokjin softly

Soobin rubbed his face “We thought he was the one following us. When I told you Yeonjun was being watched. We thought it was the blackmailer.”

Seokjin nodded “Understandably. But you never told me about being blackmailed when you asked me to step into the case. Do you realize the amount of time we could have saved if you had made me aware of all facts? ”

“I couldn’t” stammered Soobin “My father, you don’t know what he’s like.”

Seokjin sighed “Soobin, I want to help you. But you’ll have to help me first.”

“Howw?” 

“So here’s what we’ll do. Namjoon and I will acquire the pictures. We will take this blackmailer off your back. Completely. But you’ll have to tell me where you went the day before yesterday at 3 am.”

Soobin nodded “I’ll tell you but I still don’t think that it has anything to do with Jungkook’s disappearance.”

******

Namjoon and Seokjin jumped into the car. Seokjin kicked the engine to life. His car tires screeched the car into motion. 

“You’ll have to fill me in” said Namjoon helplessly as they made their way 

“On the 13th of June, Soobin and Yeonjun attended some exclusive high profile party. These parties are very high-end and security is usually tight. You need to be vetted to get in and so on. Soobin and Yeonjun got a little carried away at the party and indulged in a bit of PDA.”

“Doesn’t sound incriminating” said Namoon 

“Yeah no. Soobin hasn’t come out to his parents. And his dad is pretty conservative. Anyway, guess which dipshit clicked their pictures at that party?”

Namjoon raised an eyebrow “Which?”

“A sleazebag who works at Korea wire”

“No shit! That paper is famous for ruining political careers” said Namjoon 

“Exactly. Anyway, luckily for us and Soobin and general humanity, this douche didn’t disclose the pictures to Korea Wire, instead, he used it as bait to blackmail money out of Soobin. The day before yesterday, Soobin was supposed to pay him off and acquire the pictures.”

“But what if he made copies?” asked Namjoon 

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly.” said Seokjin “anyway, everything would have gone as planned, except I think Jungkook showed up at the scene.”

“Wait, Soobin knew the entire time where Jungkook was?” asked Namjoon 

“No. Soobin wasn’t lying. He has no idea that Jungkook followed him.” 

“How do you know all this?” asked Namjoon 

“Because after I got the call records, I realized that someone from Korea wire had been calling Soobin. It was easy to find his address. I broke into his flat last night. He’s on the run. My informants told me that he thinks the police are after him.”

“Why would he think that?” 

“Because when Jungkook showed up at the scene, he assumed that the cops were in on everything.”

“So you’re telling me that this blackmailer may have caught Jungkook and let Soobin go?” asked Namjoon 

“I have a theory of what may have happened but we’ll know for sure once we get there.”

The address Soobin gave them was of an abandoned and rundown mill. It was 10 minutes away from the university campus and Namjoon and Seokjin looked at each other gravely as they made their way through the gates. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be out on Tuesday :)


	5. Chapter 5

Namjoon took the lead, gun in hand, Seokjin close behind. When Seokjin tried to push forward, Namjoon pulled him back “You’re unarmed,” he said. 

Seokjin raised his hands, waved them, and said with a half-grin “I’m armed”

Namjoon lowered his gun and bit the insides of his cheek “Seokjin, quit messing around and stay behind me.”

He could have sworn Seokjin’s ears turned red at his admonishment. They entered a large warehouse. The place had a lingering smell of dampness and Namjoon had a bad feeling that there were bats on the ceiling watching them. The place was entirely closed off, blocking out the sun and both Seokjin and Namjoon had to extract their phone torches to make their way around. 

“This place is creepy,” said Namjoon edging towards Seokjin

“Imagine coming here at 3 am” whispered Seokjin 

“Yeah no, don’t wanna imagine” gulped Namjoon

Namjoon lost his balance and fell headlong into a pile of wooden crates. 

“Watch out,” said Seokjin too late and too lazily as he helped Namjoon up. Namjoon’s fall sent a cloud of dust into the air. 

“There is loose debris all over the floor,” coughed Seokjin flashing his phone around. Namjoon dusted himself and grimaced. “Are you hurt?” asked Seokjin

“No,” said Namjoon 

“I think this warehouse is a front, there is a basement, see,” said Seokjin flashing his torch towards a deep incline in the floor.

“Looks more like a shaft than a basement,” replied Namjoon peering down

“Stairs,” said Seokjin, pointing at the wall of the shaft. 

“Those aren’t stairs, those are metal rings” groaned Namjoon 

“We can use them to lower ourselves into the shaft,” said Seokjin 

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” said Namjoon 

“Honestly, you're the most cautious cop I have ever met.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes “I was top of my class in Risk Management, just so you know.”

“And I appreciate a man on top, but right now, we have to go down...into the shaft,” said Seokjin latching onto the metal rings as he lowered himself into darkness. 

Namjoon fastened his gun, secured his phone between his teeth, and lowered himself into the shaft after Seokjin. 

“You coming?” asked Seokjin from somewhere below

“Um-hmm” replied Namjoon

After what seemed like an eternity, Namjoon’s feet hit the ground and he pulled out his phone to scan the place. A large tunnel loomed ahead of them. Seokjin was sitting on the ground, a wry smile on his lips. 

“Old age catching up with you?” asked Namjoon as he dusted himself 

“Yah! I’m not old, I am just tired” grumbled Seokjin 

Namjoon helped him up. They both walked into the tunnel, squeezed beside each other. Namjoon told himself the proximity was because of how narrow the tunnel was and how important it was they ‘stick’ together. He reminded himself that Seokjin wasn’t armed and the proximity was a safety measure given the circumstances. The tunnel stretched for briefly a few minutes before they stumbled into another large warehouse. It was circular and crates were stacked against the walls. 

It happened suddenly, a large metallic click caused them both to look up at the same time. A part of the scaffolding that was holding the structure above them precariously, snapped. Seokjin raised his hands to cover his head. Namjoon leaped forward pushing Seokjin and himself out of the way. The scaffolding and loose pieces of concrete crashed onto the ground where Seokjin had been standing seconds ago. 

Namjoon held Seokjin’s face in his hands “Seokjin! Are you okay?”

Seokjin opened his eyes to look at a very concerned Namjoon peering at him “'m fine” he mumbled “Y-you?”

Namjoon pushed himself off of Seokjin and turned to look at Seokjin’s feet. “You’re hurt,” he said. 

Seokjin sat up and that’s when he felt the searing pain in his left leg. “Is it broken?” he asked Namjoon

Namjoon examined his leg. “It’s a gash.” he said “The skin is ruptured but your leg is not broken.” 

Seokjin raised his hand and Namjoon took it and hoisted him up “Can you stand?” he asked as he supported Seokjin’s body weight. 

“I can stand,” said Seokjin, steadying himself. 

“Why don’t you wait here. I’ll go ahead” 

“Don’t be silly Namjoon. I’m coming with you.” 

“But you’re hurt” protested Namjoon 

“I’ll be more hurt if I am left behind,” said Seokjin dragging himself forward. 

“What sort of place is this?” asked Namjoon as they walked through the warehouse. 

“Looks like a dungeon of some sort,” said Seokjin as they clambered ahead. 

Namjoon was the first to hear it. The sound was low at first, but he held his breath and followed it. As he approached the direction of the sound, it became more distinct. It was a low whine. 

“Can you hear that?” he asked Seokjin 

“Yes, it's coming from there?” said Seokjin, pointing towards a dark enclosed corner of the warehouse. . 

They dashed ahead in its direction 

“Jungkook?” screamed Namjoon as instincts kicked in. 

“Hyung,” said a low voice in response. 

Seokjin ran ahead, despite his injured leg and Namjoon followed close behind. They found Jungkook in a corner, barely awake. His eyes were open but dazed and he was bleeding. 

“Oh, my God,” said Seokjin as he rushed ahead and took Jungkook in his arms. 

“Water,” said Jungkook weakly. 

“Water” screamed Seokjin. Namjoon scrambled around the dungeon and then looked around the warehouse.    
“There’s water in the car,” said Seokjin as he tossed him the keys. 

Namjoon caught them and asked, “What about you?”

“I’ll wait with Jungkook.” 

“Okay,” said Namjoon turning to leave

“Joon-ah?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Take care” 

“You too,” said Namjoon as he made his way out. 

*****

A paramedics team along with the officers from Hannam Crime Branch were soon outside the abandoned Mill. 

“Chief Min is on his way,” said one of Namjoon’s colleagues. Namjoon nodded inattentively. He was paying attention to the rescue team that was figuring out a way to get Jungkook out of the shaft. The police soon discovered that the underground dungeon opened out into a backyard. Jungkook was taken out on a stretcher and wheeled into an ambulance. 

“Should’ve taken the backdoor,” said Namjoon pointing at the newfound entrance leading directly to the dungeon. 

“That’s what he said.” smiled Seokjin 

“Do you ever stop-?” began Namjoon 

“No,” said Seokjin with his smirk. 

They watched Jungkook from a distance as the paramedics began working around him. “He’ll be fine,” said Seokjin after a few minutes of silence.

“What about you?” asked Namjoon 

“I just have a little scratch. I’ll be fine.”

“That isn’t a little scratch, you should get it checked,” said Namjoon, grabbing Seokjin’s arm. 

“Joonie, listen. I am fine. I think you should be with Jungkook.”

“What about you?”

“I will head home and sleep. I am exhausted” said Seokjin 

“Okay, you sure?”

“Yeah,” said Seokjin, pushing him in the direction of the ambulance “The kid needs you, go.”

“Okay, but if anything umm happens, you’ll let me know, yeah?” said Namjoon. 

“I will” smiled Seokjin as he climbed into his car and drove off. 

  
  


*******

  
  


“How bad is it?” asked Chief Min as he gestured towards the ambulance. 

“He’s had a concussion and is severely dehydrated. He has lost some blood too,” said Namjoon

Chief Min nodded “How did you find him?”

Namjoon froze! It had completely slipped his mind that he would have to explain how he found Jungkook. 

“Namjoon?” asked Chief Min again

Namjoon cleared his throat “Jungkook was last seen at Soobin’s Dorm so we checked the CCTV footage outside and noticed that Jungkook had followed Soobin at around 3 am. And while Soobin returned an hour later, Jungkook didn’t. So we asked Soobin and he mentioned that he passed by this place during his nighttime excursion.”

“We?” 

“I mean, I,” said Namjoon quickly

“Why was Soobin out at 3 am? And why was Jungkook following him?”

“Soobin said that he was out for a walk.”

“At 3 am?”

“Insomnia is a bitch” said Namjoon 

“And why was Jungkook following him?   
“Well, Jungkook and I had a doubt that Soobin attacked Yeonjun. Of course, it was only a theory, a very poor one at that. A hunch, more like. So I guess, when Jungkook saw him step out, he followed him.”

“Are you telling me that Soobin knew the whole time where Jungkook was and didn’t tell us?”

“No, Soobin had no idea that he was being followed. I spoke to him this morning.”

“How did Jungkook end up in a shaft?” asked Chief Min

“We will have to ask Jungkook once he stabilizes,” said Namjoon 

“Fuck Namjoon-ah! You know what this looks like, right? This looks like Soobin attacked Jungkook. The press will have a field day. We’re so screwed.”

“Soobin didn’t attack him!”

“Yeah well, can you explain how Soobin knew where to find him?”

“I know how it looks, but it's not what it looks like,” said Namjoon

“Yeah? Try explaining that to the fucking press.” barked Chief Min

“The press?”

Chief Min was looking into the distance, all color had drained from his face. Namjoon heard thunder in the distance, and maybe even felt the shift of a tectonic plate. 

“Namjoon, get Jungkook to a hospital. I don’t want the press splashing pictures of him in tomorrow’s paper. Quick, get him out of here.”

Namjoon took a quick step back and turned around, he walked over to the ambulance and signaled to the paramedic team to drive Jungkook to the hospital. 

“Will you be traveling with him Sir?’ asked the paramedic, signaling towards Jungkook.

“Yes,” said Namjoon as he hopped into the back of the ambulance and took a seat beside Jungkook. 

“Hyung,” said Jungkook, turning to him. 

“I’m right here,” said Namjoon, taking his hand. “I am right here.”

“It wasn’t Soobin,” said Jungkook faintly “It wasn’t him. He didn’t do this.” 

“I know,” said Namjoon gently 

“Where’s Tae?” asked Jungkook before closing his eyes

Namjoon stroked his hand with his thumb “I am sorry it took so long to find you Kookie” 

  
  


******

Jungkook was wheeled into the hospital and put under observation. The Doctor informed Namjoon that Jungkook had suffered a minor concussion, had fractured his legs, and had lost a bit of blood. And while the doctors were checking for internal injuries, they had put him on glucose. 

Namjoon sat outside Jungkook’s room studying the floors silently. His mind was in a frenzy. What if they had been late in finding Jungkook? Was the blackmailer involved in Sooyoung’s disappearance? And Hoseok, the poor guy was still in custody. And until Sooyoung was found, he’d continue to be the prime suspect. Should he have ratted out Soobin’s situation to Chief Min? At least deserved to know right? And what about Seokjin? Should he have come clean to Chief Min and explained how Seokjin had helped find Jungkook? But then, he’d have to reveal breaking into Chief Min’s computer. Also, Seokjin was injured. 

Someone plopped into the seat beside him, putting a brief halt to his thoughts. 

He turned and found a visibly upset Taehyung beside him. “Is he okay?” asked Taehyung

“He will be,” said Namjoon 

Taehyung’s face contorted as he let out a sob “It’s my fault. It’s all my fault.”

“Hey,” said Namjoon as he squeezed Taehyung’s shoulder “How is this your fault?”

“I was drunk Namjoon-ssi. If I had been sober, I would have accompanied Jungkook and maybe all this wouldn’t have happened.” 

“Please call me Namjoon”

“I was drunk. I should have been vigilant. It's my job. Jin Hyung sounded so disappointed on the phone when he told me” sobbed Taehyung into Namjoon’s shoulder.

“Hey, Listen.” said Namjoon “It’s not your fault. And I am sure Jin Hyung is not mad at you.”

“But I needed the alcohol, you know. How else was I supposed to tell Jungkook what I felt about him.”

Namjoon wasn’t sure how to respond so he continued to pat Taehyung’s back. 

“When I didn’t see him the next morning, I thought he rejected my feelings. That’s why I snapped at you that day, Hyung. I am sorry.”

“You know, when Jungkook briefly regained consciousness, the first question he asked me was about you.”

Taehyung raised his head and looked up at Namjoon “Really?”

Namjoon nodded. 

Taehyung’s lips stopped quivering and he smiled faintly.

Namjoon glanced at his watch. It was nearly 6 in the evening. 

“Listen, Taehyung. Can you give me Seokjin-ssi’s address?”

Taehyung looked at him with mild surprise but nodded

“Also,” said Namjoon “What’s his favorite ice cream flavor?”

  
  


*****

Namjoon wasn’t sure what to expect when he pressed the buzzer outside Seokjin’s door. He straightened his jacket and ran his hand through his hair. Maybe he should just turn around and leave? Yeah, Seokjin hadn’t opened the door yet. Maybe, this was the best time to make a run for it. 

Just then the door opened and Seokjin looked pleasantly surprised. Or that’s what Namjoon would like to believe. 

“Namjoon-ah?” he said, stepping aside, letting Namjoon enter. 

“I bought ice cream,” said Namjoon stupidly as he raised his hand to prove it. 

“That’s nice,” smiled Seokjin

“How is your leg?” asked Namjoon 

“Got it fixed,” said Seokjin, jutting his leg out to prove it. 

Namjoon looked down, Seokjin had got it bandaged. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked

“No” 

“Jungkook is fine,” said Namjoon to fill the silence

“Tae told me” replied Seokjin

Namjoon knew that he should say something more. Sentences, words, consonants strung together with syllables, but he just stared because that was so much easier. 

Seokjin wasn’t helping the situation either. Firstly he was barely dressed. He had worn a tank top, boxers and was wearing bed hair. It was too much for Namjoon. Secondly, he was staring back and not saying anything. They were at a staring impasse. 

“I’m wet,” said Namjoon suddenly

“What?” 

“I mean,” said Namjoon, quickly pointing to the moisture the ice cream was leaving behind on his jeans. 

“Oh sorry,” said Seokjin grabbing the ice cream from his hand and walking towards the kitchen. 

Namjoon stood rooted to the spot. I’m wet? Is that what he said?  _ I’m wet! _

“I’ll be out in a minute,” said Seokjin. 

Now was a good time to run, Namjoon's brain told him. But why should he run? His heart argued on his behalf. Because he was likely to say something stupid, his brain supplied. But being stupid is endearing, his heart countered. Maybe for you, his brain eye-rolled. 

Seokjin appeared just then. He had combed his hair into place and had changed into sweatpants. Thankfully, he hadn’t changed out of the tank top. Namjoon’s sensory organs also noted that the room now carried a lingering scent of cologne that wasn’t there before. 

“I came to check if you were fine,” said Namjoon, very happy with himself for successful sentence completion. 

“I’m fine,” said Seokjin with his beautiful smirk. 

Wait! Beautiful?

“I should go then,” said Namjoon. His brain finally managed to send its message across to his vocal cords. 

“No” screamed Seokjin “Have you had dinner?”

“No? Do you want to get something to eat?” asked Namjoon gesturing towards the door. 

“No,” said Seokjin 

“Oh” 

“No, I mean. I want to get dinner but let’s not go out. I’ll make us something.” said Seokjin

“Wait, really?” 

“Of course. Please make yourself comfortable. I’ll make us dinner. Do you like Sujebi?”

“Yeah, I love it.”

“Okay, that’s what we’ll have then,” said Seokjin, disappearing into the kitchen. 

Namjoon took off his shoes and hooked his jacket. Then he walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen island as Seokjin began kneading dough for the Sujebi. 

“You can watch something,” said Seokjin gesturing towards the living room 

“I am,” said Namjoon 

Seokjin’s ears were definitely red and he was blinking too much. 

Namjoon cleared his throat “Did you get some sleep?”

“A little,” said Seokjin, “I got my leg fixed. Met some of my contacts in the press to track down the blackmailer. Got hold of him, got the evidence off him and handed it over to Soobin.” 

Namjoon stared at him dumbfounded “What?”

Seokjin waved his hand as if it was nothing. “Had to tie the loose ends,” he said. 

“Wait. So you found the blackmailer?” 

“Uh-huh,” said Seokjin 

“And did he mention what happened that night?”

Seokjin had set aside the dough and started chopping the zucchini. “Yes, so apparently, this guy was supposed to meet Soobin at that godforsaken mill. But he didn’t reveal himself because he wanted to be certain that Soobin was alone. That’s when he noticed Jungkook shadowing Soobin. This guy didn’t move from his spot and Soobin waited a while and left”

“And Jungkook?”

“Yeah, so here is where it gets funny, apparently Jungkook was hiding and watching Soobin”

“Of course,” said Namjoon “it's because we had a doubt on Soobin”

“Even after you realized he and Yeonjun are a thing?”

Namjoon shrugged “Maybe Jungkook found the nighttime stroll suspicious”

Seokjin nodded “Yeah, that’s what I think happened. Jungkook was watching Soobin and the blackmailer was watching Jungkook watch Soobin. Once Soobin left, Jungkook got out of hiding and didn’t follow Soobin out. Instead, he tried to enter the warehouse.”

“He may have suspected that whoever was supposed to meet Soobin was still there but hadn’t shown himself,” said Namjoon 

Seokjin nodded. “So this guy claims that once Jungkook ventured into the warehouse, he ran away too and had absolutely no idea that Jungkook was trapped in there.”

Seokjin put down the knife and wiped his hands with a paper towel. 

“So Jungkook fell? Is that what happened?” asked Namjoon

“Down the shaft, yes. He hurt himself in the process and didn’t know about the exit into the backyard. Plus I assume a fall like that would have made it difficult to walk, let alone climb out of that damned place. We will have to ask Jungkook the finer details once he is less disoriented, but this is my theory,”

“Excellent,” said Namjoon, eyes wide with awe.

“Elementary,” said Seokjin, waving his hand. 

“No really, has anyone ever told you you’re brilliant?” said Namjoon.

Seokjin laughed “A lot of people have, actually. But this is the first time you’ve said it.”

Namjoon blushed “Well, you are.”

“Thanks” mumbled Seokjin 

“This blackmailer though,” said Namjoon “you sure you got evidence out of him.”

Seokjin nodded “I also destroyed his computer, but you didn’t hear that from me” 

“What?

Seokjin winked and added the chopped vegetables to the broth. 

  
  


*****

Namjoon licked his bowl clean. That’s how much he loved Jin’s sujebi. 

“This was the best sujebi I have ever eaten,” said Namjoon as he cleared the table. 

Seokjin’s face was red and his blinking had increased “Thank you” 

Namjoon leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as Seokjin placed cutlery into the cabinets. 

“Do you want to have ice cream?” asked Seokjin as he reached out to place a bowl in the cabinet behind him. He should have moved and given Seokjin room, but he stood still as Seokjin brushed his shoulder and shut the cabinet behind him. They were so close.  _ Too close _ ! 

**Mayday! Mayday!** His brain screamed. 

Seokjin smiled “Well, at least  _ now _ you can imagine me in a kitchen” 

“Do I still have to keep  _ imagining  _ you in the bedroom though?” replied Namjoon before he could stop himself. 

Under normal circumstances, his brain would have admonished him over what he said, but there was no time to ruminate because Seokjin closed the little distance between them and took Namjoon’s cheeks into his hands cupping them. Seokjin leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips. It was a chaste and simple kiss. Seokjin pulled away “I’m sorry,” he said, “I thought you wanted to, so I-”

“I do,” Namjoon said hastily, pulling Seokjin back into the kiss. Namjoon wrapped his hands around Seokjin’s waist. He could feel Seokjin’s hands on his back, on his neck, pulling at the edge of his shirt, against his skin. 

He opened Seokjin’s mouth with his tongue and pinned him against the counter. He could feel Seokjin’s thigh between his legs. Seokjin raised his leg and stroked him. Namjoon moaned. 

Seokjin tugged at Namjoon’s shirt by the hem, forcing him to raise his hands. His shirt was pulled off in an instant. 

“Bedroom” mouthed Seokjin into the kiss as he pulled Namjoon. 

They walk-kissed haphazardly towards the bedroom, breaking away briefly so that Seokjin could twist the doorknob to let them in. 

Namjoon pulled off Seokjin’s tank top. “If you had worn a tank top to University, this would have happened earlier”

“I’ll wear one on Monday” replied Seokjin as he undid Namjoon’s belt. 

Namjoon shimmied out of his jeans and tugged at Seokjin’s sweatpants “You wore this only to take it off” he said

“You’re surprisingly verbose when you’re naked,” replied Seokjin undoing his boxers. 

“You want to see what else I’m surprisingly good at?” asked Namjoon, pushing Seokjin onto the mattress. 

Seokjin was lost for words. For someone who was usually quick on the uptake, he simply gaped as Namjoon pulled off his boxers. 

Seeing the brilliant Kim Seokjin tongue-tied turned him on more than he would have liked to admit. 

Seokjin was beautiful. Namjoon had obsessed over his plump lips, broad shoulders, and smooth skin. But what he hadn’t noticed until now was that Seokjin also had a tiny waist, a well-defined chest, abs, strong arms, making him wide in all the right places. Namjoon wanted to gnaw at his collar bones, nibble at his jaw, suck at his neck and lick every inch of his skin. 

Namjoon leaned forward and kissed his throat, allowing his hands to travel all over Seokjin’s back. Seokjin sighed and moaned as Namjoon’s mouth traveled to his chest, to his stomach, down to his midriff, kissing, sucking, and biting along the way. 

Namjoon couldn’t decide what he liked more - Seokjin’s breath against his lips or the way Seokjin’s body responded to him. Seokjin was whimpering in his arms, his back was arched, his mouth was open, he was helpless and the sounds he was making were loud and maddening. 

Seokjin’s face was flushed, he held onto Namjoon with one hand, and fisted the sheets with the other, almost as if he were holding on for dear life. Seokjin was undoubtedly the most beautiful person Namjoon had ever seen. He was unique, brilliant. An infuriating genius. The way he smirked, the way he tilted his head, the way he blinked when he was nervous, turned red when he was shy. He was faultless in every sense of the way. Namjoon knew this. 

He knew all of this before he had Seokjin spread out in front of him, and yet, as Seokjin’s lip’s parted to let out a noise, so glorious and hot, Namjoon leaned forward and kissed him with heated desperation and he knew then that Seokjin was another dimension of surreal and perfect. He knew then that he wanted to keep kissing Seokjin and never stop. Seokjin responded to his kiss with equal, if not more desperation. 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” said Seokjin breathlessly “I have been thinking about this since I saw you at the Art gallery - My god Namjoon!” 

Namjoon took Seokjin’s desperate cry in his mouth. Seokjin broke away, momentarily, from the kiss and stretched across to the small drawer beside his bed. He pulled out lube and a pack of condoms. 

“How do you want to do this?” asked Namjoon 

“I want you inside me,” said Seokjin and added a breathless “please” as an afterthought 

Namjoon let out a low chuckle. He had never been asked to top so politely by anyone before. 

Namjoon realized just then how hard he had become. He scrambled for the lube and let it pour over his fingers. Slowly, he worked his way into Seokjin, one finger at a time. “Do you know for how long I have wanted this?” Seokjin gasped “for how long I have wanted you.” His voice trembled “Do you know for how long I have imagined us like this.” His voice was growing in volume, as Namjoon found his rhythm. “Do you know what it feels like to work with someone you so desperately want to have sex with?”

It was almost too much for Namjoon. He wanted to just pull back and fuck Seokjin into the mattress, but he wanted to keep hearing Seokjin talk. He wanted to hear him confess how much he wanted him. How much he wanted this. He worked in a third finger and Seokjin responded so beautifully to him. He moved, gyrated, and arched in tandem with Namjoon. 

“Namjoon” moaned Seokjin “please -” 

Namjoon reached out for the condom, tore open the foil, took a moment to slide into it, and poured lube over his palm.

He held Seokjin’s waist and entered him. “You’re right,” he groaned. 

“Baby, you’re right,” he said, throwing Seokjin’s leg over his shoulders. He started slowly, rocking forward gradually. 

“Seokjin? Jin? Baby, are you okay?”

“Yes,” whimpered Seokjin “Joon, keep going please.”

The intensity of having Seokjin moaning with every thrust was just too much for him. Seokjin was already groaning with the friction of it. He moved forward faster with less caution, thrusting ahead, once, twice, thrice, four times, five times - he lost count. 

“Oh my God” gasped Seokjin, squeezing his sides. 

“I’m close,” said Seokjin

“Me too,” said Namjoon 

Seokjin let out a breathless moan and rolled his hips back. Namjoon grabbed Seokjin’s hips tight and increased his rhythm. He was drenched in the heat of it all burning through him. His movements faltered, as he let out a desperate cry as they came together. 

*****

The next morning Namjoon woke up feeling oddly warm. A weight was on his chest and he could hear a low hum in his ears. His legs were a tangled mess and he couldn’t feel his sides and yet - his body didn’t drive him into a panic. Instead, he felt strangely giddy and happy about it. He opened his eyes and squinted as a faint beam of sunlight peered at him through a slit in the curtains. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and caressed Seokjin whose head was buried in the crook of his neck. Seokjin’s arm was tightly wound around his waist.

Seokjin stirred slightly but didn’t wake up. Namjoon pressed his lips against Seokjin’s hair and tried to put together the pieces that led to his current situation. He remembered bringing Seokjin ice cream, he remembered  Seokjin  ’s collarbones peeking out of his extremely transparent tank top, he remembered Seokjin in the kitchen kneading dough with his strong hands and cutting vegetables with his sculpted fingers. He remembered saying something lame that caused Seokjin to pounce on him.

Wait, they ate food too, right? And also discussed the case. The case! Jungkook!

Namjoon stretched himself slightly, trying his best not to dislodge Seokjin from his neck, as he reached out to the side table for his phone. His hand blindly ran over the surface toppling a bottle of water but he couldn’t seem to locate his phone. The ruckus made Seokjin withdraw his hand from Namjoon’s waist, freeing him up slightly.

Namjoon eased Seokjin from his neck and guided him onto the pillow. He then hauled himself up, rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck, and twisted himself from side to side. His body ached a little. He scrambled around, grabbed his boxers, and slipped them on as he haphazardly prowled around the room searching for his phone. He found it soon enough, in his jeans pocket. It was buzzing desperately as he reached out for it. ‘Chief Min’ flashed across the screen. What time was it anyway? 7.30 am! 

Chief Min got no chill!

He picked up the phone “hello?”

“Namjoon-ah, where are you?”

“Um, at home.” He lied

“Okay, I’m on my way to the station, should I pick you up?”

“No,” said Namjoon, panicking “I’ll take a cab.”

“Why? Your place is on the way? Do you need time to get ready? I’ll wait.”

“No. Can I meet you at the station directly, please?”

“Okay, be there before 8. We need to talk.”

Namjoon ended the call and groaned. What now? Why was he being called so early to the station?He threw on his jeans and searched for his shirt, which he found carelessly tossed on the kitchen floor. He smiled as he pulled it back on. He walked back to the bedroom and found Seokjin asleep. His skin was lush in the glow of morning sunlight. His lips were slightly parted and his face was serene and almost angel-like.

“Seokjin,” he said softly hating himself for having to wake him up.

When he didn’t stir, “Jin,” said Namjoon, squeezing his shoulder gently.

“Hmmm?” said Seokjin, opening his eyes slightly.

“I have to go.”

“So’early?” he mumbled “breakfast?”

Namjoon shook his head “I have to go to the police station.”

Seokjin propped himself up, “okay,” he said before he leaned forward ever so slightly to kiss Namjoon on the lips.

*****

When Namjoon reached the Hannam Police Station, he had not expected to see Media vans outside the building. What the fuck? 

He hopped out of the cab, wrapped his coat around himself, and edged towards the entrance. His sudden appearance, caused the assembled journalists to rush towards him with microphones, screaming questions at him. 

“ _ Kim Namjoon-ssi, can you please tell us about the Hannam University case?” _

_ “Namjoon-ssi, is it true that one student is still missing?” _

_ “Namjoon-ssi, is a civilian’s life less important than a police officer’s?” _

Namjoon increased his pace and tried to navigate through the crowd.

_ “Kim-ssi, is the President’s son’s life under threat?” _

_ “Did Choi Soobin attack a police officer?” _

_ “Did a police officer attack Choi Soobin?” _

Namjoon was jolted from all sides as he pushed through the swarm of microphones in his face. 

******

Chief Min bolted the door shut as soon as Namjoon stepped into his office. 

“Sit,” he said pointing at the chair across his desk. 

Namjoon obeyed. Chef Min didn’t sit down immediately though. He continued to ruffle through his bag, cursing under his breath. He finally fished out crumpled papers, held them, securely under his arm. He ambled towards his desk and finally took a seat opposite Namjoon. 

“Jungkook has gained consciousness.” he said “He is doing better now. His legs are fractured though and it will take at least a month and a half before he can walk again and maybe a month more before he can resume work. I have spoken to the University Dean though, Jungkook can continue his classes if he wishes to. I figured Uni will keep him occupied while he recovers.”

Namjoon nodded “That’s great.”

“I paid him a visit before I got here” Chief Min continued “It was unusually early in the day, of course, but it was necessary.”

Namjoon folded his arms on the desk and nodded in agreement. Chief Min raised his arm to check the time before saying “Jungkook has given a statement that Soobin did not attack him. That he fell down a shaft while following Choi-ssi. He has further said that he was following Choi-ssi because he found the nighttime excursion odd and as an undercover police officer, he felt the situation demanded his investigation.” 

Chief Min stopped and toyed with a paperweight on his desk. Placed it down and fixed his gaze on Namjoon “Soobin has given out a statement that he has insomnia and walks around at night sometimes. He has managed somehow to get a doctor to back this claim. He has further said that he wasn’t aware that Jungkook was a police officer and thought he was merely his classmate from Drama class all along. He has also said he wasn’t aware that Jungkook was following him” 

Chief Min chuckled, let out a sigh, and said “This clears Soobin’s name and clears Jungkook’s name.”

He then pulled out the paper from under his arm, spread it out on the desk in front of Namjoon “Today’s Seoul Times, front page, read it.”

Namjoon leaned forward and read the article 

**Hannam Crime Branch left red-faced after their officer goes missing**

The Hannam Crime Branch was left red-faced on Monday as it came to light that one of their officers, Jeon Jungkook, was missing. What makes the case most interesting is that the officer, in question, was investigating a missing person case and inadvertently became a victim himself. 

The officer was found in the wee hours of Sunday, injured and delirious. Sources claim that he suffered a fall at the Hannam Power Mill. What the young officer was doing at the Mill remains unknown. 

And while the Police Team pulled out all stops to find their officer, Kang Sooyoung, a 19-year-old girl from Hannam University continues to remain missing. The police have arrested Dramatics and Lit. Prof Jung Hoseok in the case but when questioned regarding the extent of his involvement, they refused to comment. 

When we contacted the Detective of repute Kim Seokjin, he said “Arresting Hoseok doesn’t change the fact that Kang Sooyoung is still missing.”

Kang Sooyoung’s parents have expressed their concerns over the way the case is being handled by Detective Kim Namjoon, who remained unavailable for comment. 

Namjoon read the article twice before meeting Chief Min’s eyes. 

“I had told you” sighed the Chief. “I had warned you that Seokjin wouldn't hesitate to talk to the press. He wouldn’t think twice before making us look stupid. It’s what he does.”

“But Jungkook was missing,” said Namjoon desperately

“He wanted access to the police system for a separate case he is working on. A case he was hired for, by Soobin-ssi. Use your brain Namjoon-ah. You played into his hands. He used your desperation to find Jungkook to help himself.”

“No, wait” stammered Namjoon “That can’t be right.”

“Namjoon-ah, did you think he was in it to help you?”

“But he” began Namjoon struggling to find words “he didn’t know about the blackmailing.”

Chief Min laughed “Oh, so it was a blackmailing case he was working on. Now his dubiousness makes sense. But that doesn’t absolve him from the fact that he used backhanded tactics and your naivety to get access to my computer.”

Namjoon gulped “I am sorry,” he said slowly 

“I know you are. I am too. I left my pigeons with a cat. What did I expect? Seokjin baffles the best of us. You and Jungkook were fresh meat. Merely playthings in his hand. He solved his case and exposed us for not having solved ours. He exposed us for arresting someone randomly to save face.”

“Min-ssi, he was genuinely worried about Jungkook.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. He is not the devil incarnate, Namjoon-ah. He has a heart. Of course, a missing kid bothered him. But the point is, he was helping himself primarily. Finding Jungkook was ancillary and throwing you under the bus was an eventuality that you didn’t see coming.”

Namjoon was lost for words. The reality of everything crashed down on him like a blow to the gut. Why had he been so stupid?

“Namjoon-ah, Soobin is the president’s son. Did you think that requesting for his call records would go unnoticed?” He laughed “And the request was made in my name. I was obviously pulled up. I will not take the fall for this. I will not have my name dragged into something I wasn’t party to”

“I understand,” said Namjoon softly. 

“Unfortunately, I also can’t overlook this,” said chief Min pointing at the newspaper article. “After discussing the matter with Seoul’s Chief of Police, we have decided that you will no longer be handling this case. I will be handling it now.”

Namjoon nodded but didn’t say anything. 

“Also, and this isn’t in my hands, but you’ve been suspended until further notice.”

******

Namjoon wasn’t sure how he landed up on a park bench. He wasn’t sure when it started raining. He had no idea when it stopped. His coat felt oddly light without his badge and gun. He sat, staring into the distance as his mind tried to piece together everything that had happened. How did Chief Min know that  _ he _ had accessed his computer? Unless! 

A mental image popped up in his head. 

“ _ We have a history _ ,” Seokjin had said. The oddity of Seokjin knowing Chief Min’s computer password finally struck him. 

“ _ Don’t tell Yoongi _ ,” Seokjin had said. _ Yoongi! _

How convenient the entire thing had been. Chief Min’s name was cleared for having requested for the call records. Which was fair, because he hadn’t requested for them. But then, it hadn’t been Namjoon’s brain wave to arrest Hoseok to prove that they were doing something. That was Chief Min’s idea and yet, Namjoon was blamed for using Hoseok as a scapegoat. Everyone was conveniently in the clear, except him and poor Hoseok. Wow.

Maybe breaking into Soobin’s flat was a ploy. How conveniently Seokjin had found those letters under the floorboard. Oh, why had he been so stupid? 

Seokjin had screwed him, literally. In every way. 

He dropped his head into his hands. 

His phone began to buzz in his pocket. ‘Smirk Jerk’ flashed across the screen. 

“What do you want?” he said into the phone. 

He was so angry. He had never felt more humiliated in his life. Of course, he had been just a plaything. A nameless cog in the bureaucratic machinery. Not only had he been a means to an end for Seokjin, but he had also been tricked into his bed. 

It all added up. Why would the gorgeous and brilliant Kim Seokjin want to sleep with him? Had he briefly entertained the idea that the suave detective actually liked him? Ha. He felt like a teenager all over again. When his high school crush had got wind of the fact that he liked her, she had used him - the nerd of the class, for help with her assignments. And while he labored away, she was dating the football captain the entire time. While the situations were vastly different, they were strikingly similar in how they made him feel. Used. Humiliated. 

“Namjoon? Where are you?” 

“Why?” he asked 

“I read the newspaper Joon-ah. I was quoted out of context,” said Seokjin helplessly

“Do you ever stop lying?” asked Namjoon as tears began to blur his vision 

“I am not lying Namjoon-ah. You have to trust me.”

Namjoon started laughing. “You must think I am a complete idiot.”

“Namjoon, where are you? Let me explain”

“No!” screamed Namjoon into the phone “And, please don’t call me again”

He switched off his phone. He didn’t need this. Not now. 

  
  


*****

  
  


When Namjoon woke up the next morning he wasn’t sure what the time was. It was the first time in years that he had been woken up by his body clock. He pulled off the covers and groaned. He had slept off in the clothes he had worn the previous day. 

Quickly, jumping out of bed, he stretched, letting his knuckles crack. He drew the curtains and shielded his eyes as the sunlight met his face. What time was it anyway? His stomach rumbled. When had he eaten last? Oh yea, sujebi. 

He pulled off his shirt, dropped his pants, and staggered towards the shower. The cold water on his skin made him shiver as he washed away sleep and grime from the previous day. 

After a shower, he staggered towards the living room searching for his phone. Where had he kept it? Oh yeah, his coat pocket. 

It was switched off. Namjoon remembered with a deep pang why he had turned it off. 

He switched it on and ventured towards the kitchen to fix something. He felt like he hadn’t eaten in years. 

The phone came alight and began buzzing instantly with the barrage of missed messages. 

He picked it up and scanned it. 

Several messages from fellow officers at Hannam Crime Branch - probably expressing their sympathies. 

Several text messages from Seokjin. 

**Smirk Jerk**

Namjoon, please! Let me explain

**Smirk Jerk**

Joon, where are you? Why is your phone off?

**Smirk Jerk**

I am downstairs. Buzz me in?

**Smirk Jerk**

Joonie, I don’t think you’re at home. Please call me when you see this. 

  
  


Namjoon growled. He didn’t need this. He didn’t need insult to injury. He paused momentarily before he did it. Weighing the pros and cons. His brain gave him the go-ahead. His heart was silent through all of it. And since, there was no one to counter his brain’s argument. He went ahead with it and blocked Seokin’s number. 

He then read a series of messages from Jungkook. They were sent across a period of time. Starting the morning of the previous day. 

  
  


**Jungkook (7.45 am)**

Hyung, where are you? Chief Min came to see me.

**Jungkook (8.15 am)**

I just gave my statement.

**Jungkook (10 am)**

I heard what happened, Hyung. Your phone is off. Where are you?

**Jungkook (7 pm)**

I have been discharged but my legs are in a cast. Otherwise, I would have come to your place. Please come and meet me when you see this. I am worried about you.

  
  


Namjoon threw on grey sweatpants, a white shirt, a beanie, and a jacket and made his way to Jungkook’s place. 

*****

Taehyung opened the door and Namjoon hesitated briefly. “Come in, Hyung,” said Taehyung stepping aside. 

Namjoon entered the apartment and took off his shoes. 

“I am heading out,” said Taehyung pointing towards the door “Kookie is in the bedroom.”

Namjoon ambled towards the bedroom and knocked 

“Tae?” he heard Jungkook’s voice call out from within

“It's me,” said Namjoon 

“Hyung, come in” said Jungkook 

Jungkook was sitting upright on a wheelchair with a coffee mug in hand. He smiled at Namjoon. He looked tired but happy. 

“How are you,” asked Namjoon, taking a seat on the bed to face Jungkook

“Better. I will never take my legs for granted again though.”

“How long?” asked Namjoon pointing at the cast

“Four weeks,” said Jungkook. “Honestly, it could have been worse. I am grateful it was just a fracture.”

Namjoon nodded “I am so glad we found you when we did. I mean, I wish we had found you earlier, of course. But I can’t imagine what would have happened if we had got there later than we did.”

Jungkook smiled “But you found me Hyung. That’s what matters.”

Namjoon sighed “Is Taehyung staying with you?”

Jungkook looked towards the door expecting Taehyung to materialize out of thin air. 

“Yes,'' he said “He has moved in. Its... it's just easier to have him around now that I’ll be incapacitated for a while.”

“Yeah” agreed Namjoon “It's better to have someone around.”

“He has stepped out to meet Jimin,” said Jungkook “But he will be back.”

“Jimin? From Seoul Times?”

“Yes, they are friends,” said Jungkook 

“Will you be continuing with University?” asked Namjoon

“Yes,” said Jungkook “It’ll keep me occupied” 

Namjoon rubbed his thighs with his hands and looked around “It's a neat place you’ve got here. I haven’t been here before.”

“Hyung,” said Jungkook, his large eyes laced with concern “Are you okay?”

“I am fine” lied Namjoon 

“I heard,” said Jungook. “It's wrong. What happened to you was wrong. I know the stakes are high in this case, but to make you take the brunt of everything was extremely unfair.”

Namjoon looked down. 

“Hyung, I am on your side. You know that right?”

Namjoon smiled. “Thanks, Kookie” 

Jungkook was still looking at him with concern and it was making him extremely uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted was to be an object of pity. 

“Jungkook-ah,” he said, sitting up “Can you give me Jimin’s number?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Yah” screamed Seokjin, brushing off the Chief of Crime’s hand as the green-haired man tried to steal a julienned piece of chicken from the detective’s plate. 

“Yoongi-ah!” he said again “where are your manners?”

“Eh” shrugged Min Yoongi downing his fourth glass of soju.

“Drowning our sorrows, are we?” asked Seokjin, picking at a sauteed mushroom on Yoongi’s plate. 

“Fuck you” burped Yoongi “But yes. I am drowning my sorrows.”

“They’ve come down heavily on you, haven’t they?” asked Seokjin eyeing Yoongi’s fifth glass of soju. 

“They have” agreed Yoongi “But I bargained. I pleaded. They wanted to transfer them. I said NO.” 

“Transfer them?” squirmed Seokjin switching Yoongi’s soju with sprite and praying that he didn’t notice. 

“That jerk. Whatshisname?”

“Kim  Kyeong-doo!” supplied Seokjin helpfully

“Yeah. Kyeong-dooooo” agreed Yoongi 

“Transfer who, Yoongi-ah?”

“Jussst because he is the General Commissioner, doesn’t mean he can throw his weight around. I might be tiny, but I am strong” said Yoongi, punching the air.

“That Jerk” agreed Seokjin “Who did he want to transfer?”

“He wanted to transfer Namjoon back to Ilsan and Jungkook back to Busan. Send them packing he said - ” Yoongi hiccuped 

“Are you serious?” asked Seokjin, setting down his chopsticks. 

“Yeah. I begged. I said it wasn’t fair. I pleaded.” said Yoongi “They caved in when I offered to suspend Namjoon. Since Jungkook is injured, and it would invoke public outrage if he was suspended, they let him off. He can study for a few months. Until he recovers.”

“Oh my God” breathed out Seokjin 

“All because of that fucking newspaper article” sighed Yoongi “AND YOU” he screamed suddenly, lifting his chopsticks like a dagger “ Couldn’t keep your mouth shut, could you? You  _ just  _ had to go and blabber to the press. I completely forgot that I am mad at you.  _ Fuck _ .”

“Yoongi,” said Seokjin “I was misquoted. I simply said the case is ongoing. And I didn’t exactly say it to the press.”

“Shut up” snapped Yoongi downing the sprite and grimacing “Whatsthis?” he asked looking up at the glass, then turning to look at Seokjin “You made that poor boy break into my computer and you thought I wouldn’t know?”

“Wait. He told you?” asked Seokjin 

“No,” said Yoongi setting the glass and the chopsticks down and reaching for the sixth (technically fifth) glass of soju “You both are idiots”

“Wait. If he didn’t tell you. How did you?” began Seokjin trying to wrestle the glass out of Yoongi’s grip.

“He didn’t shut down my computer,” said Yoongi 

“What?” said Seokjin weakly 

“I figured someone logged in. I knew it wasn’t you because you’d have the sense to shut it down.”

“But how did you figure?” 

“That it was him? Easy peasy lemon squeezy! Everything leading up to and on my desk was toppled over. Who else would it be?”

“No shit, Sherlock,” said Seokjin, downing what would have been Yoongi’s fifth glass.

“Hey,” protested Yoongi, going for the empty glass, “I am the Chief of Police at Hannam’s Crime branch. I am smart” he added with a gummy giggle

“I forget sometimes” sighed Seokjin 

“And” added Yoongi “He didn’t log out of the internal system.”

“Fuck my life,” said Seokjin yanking the prospective fifth glass of soju that Yoongi was toying at.

“I just had to download a statement of requests and there it was- voila! Choi Soobin’s call records from KT corp.”

“I should have done it,” said Seokjin 

“You should have.” agreed Yoongi “I keep my password the same so that you can access things. I didn’t expect you to send your newly recruited minion who is technically supposed to be my newly recruited minion.”

“He is not a minion Yoongi,” said Seokjin letting go of the glass and crossing his arms “I didn’t do it myself because I thought it would be dramatic, you know? Partners in fighting crime sorta jazz!”

“Shut up,” said Yoongi “I should change my password”

“You should” agreed Seokjin “Why don’t you?”

“Whatdoyoumean” said Yoongi, gulping down the fifth glass. “You want me to change it and put an end to our arrangement?”

“Don’t call it arrangement” said Seokjin 

“Pact. Deal. Bond. whateva. We scratch each other's backs, Hyung” said Yoongi, reaching out to scratch Seokjin. 

Seokjin swatted his hand away “I prefer saying, we work together ‘Behind the Scene’, you know?” 

Yoongi nodded “You know how things work in the police force. It's the reason why you left. It's the reason why some  Kyeong-doo is the commissioner and not you.”

“Even If I had stayed, I wouldn’t have been commissioner. I am too young,” said Seokjin waving his hand. 

“Young? You’re practically in the grave, old man”

“Yoongi-ah. I am only 95 days older than you.”

“This arrangement. Us!” said Yoongi gesturing at the space between them “works because you don’t have bureaucratic shackles and I have access to systems. We fight crime together, just like old times.”

“Also, I am incredibly smart,” said Seokjin 

“Shut the fuck up. But yeah, that’s why I don’t change my password.”

“So,” said Seokjin “If Namjoon isn’t in trouble for fishing the call records, was he suspended simply because of that stupid article?”

“Yes,” said Yoongi. “YES,” he screamed suddenly “And you, you made us look bad, again.”

Seokjin began to scratch the label off of the lone beer bottle on the table “Would you believe me if I told you that I didn’t say those words. I was misquoted.”

Yoongi shook his head “So you’re telling me the press called you for a quick catch up and the words just fell out?”

“No,” said Seokjin wrestling with the label “Okay, so I can’t exactly go into details.”

“Of course you can’t,” said Yoongi banging the table “After all these years and you still -”

“It's not that,” said Seokjin in a defeated voice “It's not my place to out someone. Especially when the evidence has fallen into my hands in confidence.”

“You are talking in riddles and I am drunk. So please talk slow and talk sense” grumbled Yoongi. 

“I was hired after Yeonjun was attacked. But as Namjoon and I began to piece things together, we realized there was a blackmailing angle to the case. I won’t pretend that I didn’t know something was off. I won’t feign innocence. I knew that my client hadn’t been completely honest with me. I just wasn’t sure why and about what.”

“Wait,” said Yoongi, “You were hired to work on the ‘missing person’ case?”

“Of course! I mean no one was missing when I was hired. But yeah. Why? Did you think I decided to counsel teenagers for fun?”

Yoongi frowned “I thought! I dunno what I thought.”

“Anyway, when I realized that there was a whole blackmailing angle to this, and please don’t ask me to go into details, it led me to this douche who works at Korea Wire.”

“Oh! Political scandal” 

“I had to reach out to some contacts in the press to track him down. He was on the run. I asked my informants and in the process, someone asked me if this was regarding the Hannam University case. I said it's ongoing. They told me that the police had made an arrest. I insisted that it is ongoing. I didn’t name Hoseok or Sooyoung. I am arrogant, I’ll admit, and sometimes insufferable, but I would  _ never  _ name a suspect and a missing person.”

Yoongi sighed “Hoseok got bail by the way”

“I know,” said Seokjin reaching for a glass of soju

“That girl is still missing though” 

“I am aware. So Namjoon was suspended because of a newspaper article?” asked Seokjin 

“Yes and no. I mean decisions were made before the article went to print. This missing girl, her father is a big shot”

“Of course,” said  Seokjin 

“He is on Hyundai’s Board. This guy added some political pressure and it trickled down. We had to show that we were doing something. That a police officer who botched up a case has been suspended. It's a fucking show. You know it. It is why you left.”

“Did you tell Namjoon all this? Does he know?”

“Of course not. You wanted me to tell him and blow my cover? Disclose that we work together? That the Chief of Police at Hannam’s crime branch-”

“Why do you say your entire title every time? Are you  Daenerys Targaryen?”

“Who?” squinted Yoongi “Hyung, I am not as smart as you but I have my pride, okay? I could never explain our arrangement. The way we work, I mean! People wouldn't understand. And I am not that close to Namjoon.”

“I would have explained it to him. I was so close to telling him everything. But he won’t answer my calls.” said Seokjin 

“Good for him.” said Yoongi “I knew he was smart. You are trouble anyway”

Seokjin sat brooding over his unfinished chicken silently. 

Yoongi cleared his throat “I am surprised that you two got along. He seemed so serious, so focused! Reminded me a little of myself. He came across as the guy wouldn’t put up with your bullshit, but I guess no one is immune.”

Seokjin, for what it's worth, handled the statement fairly nicely for someone who was several drinks down. He merely stared at his chicken while his face and ears warmed up. 

“You know, I am not perceptive when I am drunk but I have to confess that Namjoon’s suspension is bothering you way more than it normally would,” said Yoongi eyeing him through his mint green bangs

“You’re never perceptive. Don’t blame the alcohol” 

“You’re way more interested than you normally would be, is all I am saying” 

“Maybe I am. Interested” said Seokjin softly 

“What do you mean? Hyung! Wait! Did you two?”

Seokjin raised his eyebrow “Did we two, what?”

“You know?” said Yoongi, joining his two index fingers, making a juvenile demonstration of his concerns. 

“What,” asked Seokjin, looking at his fingers. 

“Have sex or something?” blurted out Yoongi.

“A little” Seokjin admitted with a shy smile

“A Little? What the fuck-”

“Yoongi, shhh, this is a family restaurant.”

“This is a pub, Hyung. But there are families, yes” Yoongi agreed, waving at the other tables. 

“Okay. Yes. It happened” said Seokjin “The sex, I mean.”

“The little sex?” grinned Yoongi as he dodged Seokjin’s punch. 

“Once! Only once” said Seokjin. 

“Yah! Hyung, why would you bang one of my detectives? I mean, there is the whole of Seoul at your disposal and you sleep with the man who reports to me, why?”

“Wait, Yoong-ah! It's not that”

“It's not what?”

“Banging!” said Seokjin using his fingers to demonstrate the action

“Excuse me, what?” barked Yoongi. 

“I mean. I actually do like this guy. I like Namjoon.” said Seokjin burying his face behind the menu. 

“Impossible,” said Yoongi “I don’t believe it. You! You like Namjoon?” 

Yoongi started laughing and gestured to the empty chairs like he was asking them to join in on the joke. 

Seokjin lowered the menu and eyed him with mild annoyance. 

“Wait, really?” asked Yoongi, sitting up and wiping the grin off his face. 

“I do” admitted Seokjin. 

“What do you like about him?” asked Yoongi 

“Excuse me? What is not to like?” asked Seokjin, crossing his arms. 

“No, as someone who has known you for ten years. I deserve the right to know”

“You deserve nothing” snapped Seokjin. 

“Shut up and tell me what is it about Kim Namjoon that you like?”

“You really want to know?”

Yoongi nodded and propped his head on his palm “I am all ears”

Seokjin sighed, reached out for a glass of water, took a sip, and said “Have you seen his unending legs? He is taller than me. Only slightly, but somehow his legs seem to stretch on forever. And his thighs? They could launch a thousand ships. Have you noticed his chest? It shows even in the loosest of outfits! His collarbones find a way to peek out. Even when he wears collared shirts! The fabric can’t keep them hidden. Except when he wears the police uniform, that’s when they stay hidden and that is a fucking crime if you ask me.” 

Seokjin took a deep breath and continued “Have you seen the way he tilts his head when he is annoyed? The way he bites the insides of his cheeks when he loses his patience. Have you seen his lips, they are plump, soft! His hands are huge. Have you noticed his fingers? They’re long. The veins on his arms! His neck! Endlessly smooth and supple. Have you seen his sculpted and well-defined butt-”

“Fuck!” said Yoongi tossing him a bottle of water “Sorry I fucking asked”

Seokjin gulped down the entire bottle of water. Wiped his lips with the back of his hand and continued, 

“Have you noticed that he bounces on his feet? He can never keep still. He is always stretching, swaying to his sides, toppling things in consequence. Have you seen his face after he topples or breaks something? His eyes widen, his jaw drops. He’ll look at you like he expects you to yell at him and when you don’t, his eyes crinkle into crescents. He sometimes shakes his head thoughtlessly to get his bangs out of his eyes. Have you seen him run his hand through his hair, in a futile attempt at keeping it in place? It's an endless battle. No wonder he wears beanies. But when he takes off the beanie, have you seen how his hair stands, like static? Have you seen him when he’s shy? It's cute. He will hide his face behind his hands and think that he has disappeared from view. He gets dimples when he smiles. Sometimes, even when he doesn’t.”

“And he is smart, by the way especially when he is not a stuttering mess. He has a way with words. A way to get his point across without being condescending. Everything he does is with humility and not arrogance. Sometimes I feel that he is oblivious of how smart he is. Of the effect, he has on people. Of the effect, his words have on people. Of the effect, he has on me.” 

“And he is considerate. He was against arresting Hoseok. The internal struggle was real. I could tell. He genuinely cares about Jungkook. The desperation in his eyes when he went missing was very obvious. Taehyung told me that he comforted him when he broke down at the hospital. And he bought me ice cream because he knew I was tired and hurt.”

“Have you noticed his warm baritone voice? It renders whispering useless. Haha! He tries though, he tries to raise the pitch of his voice and make it shrill. I never bothered asking why and I guess now, I may never have the chance to.”

Seokjin stopped and looked at Yoongi who had sunk into the chair. His mouth was open and he was looking at him in a way he never had before.

“Hyung! I didn’t ask for a dissertation thesis on Kim Namjoon. But looks like you came prepared with a defense” 

“Yah!”

“Kidding,” said Yoongi, pulling himself together. “Hyung, I think this is more than just ‘like’. I think this might be love.”

“Like. Love. It doesn’t matter. He won’t talk to me. So that’s that.” said Seokjin

“He is suspended for only two weeks. You’re being dramatic.”

“It's more than just that, right? He doesn’t trust me. I doubt he will ever talk to me again.”

Yoongi reached forward and took Seokjin’s hand “Off the record. You didn’t hear this from me. There’s a way to turn this around.”

“You have my undivided attention Min Yoongi,” said Seokjin. 

“His name has been tainted with this whole suspension thing right?”

“Right”

“Redemption, Hyung! He needs to be redeemed. Clear his name.”

“How?”

“Find the missing girl.” 

“But”

“Take his help. Combine forces.” 

“Why would he work with me again? He hates me. He blocked my number.” 

“Hyung, he wants his name cleared. He will do what it takes. He might even grow to like the ridiculousness that is you.”

“It’ll be tough, Yoongi. I don’t think he trusts me.”

“Maybe not now. But he will, eventually. He will grow to trust you, learn your methods, and like you even. You are a whole process, Hyung. You always have been and Namjoon will have to go through the steps.”

“Not bad Yoongi! But a suspended officer working on a case? Won’t that taint his name more?”

“Not if the girl is found.” 

“You are smart, you know that?” Said  Seokjin  squeezing Yoongi’s hand

“They call me genius Min for a reason”

“Nobody calls you that,” said Seokjin without remorse

Yoongi growled, “For all intents and purposes, I know nothing about this, okay?”

“Ah! Like Jon Snow”

“Who?”

“Nevermind. I’ll try and get him to help me with the case.”

“What case?” asked Yoongi feigning ignorance 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. You see, I have this condition.” continued Yoongi pointing at his head. 

“Yah'' yelled Seokjin “Don’t quote ‘Memento’ to me Min Yoongi. I introduced Chris Nolan into your life.”

“And I will forever be grateful. You are the hero I need but don’t deserve, Hyung” said Yoongi reaching over to squish Seokjin’s cheeks “Has anyone told you that you sometimes look like an alpaca?”

“Yungg” said Seokjin through squished cheeks “you always look like a gremlin.”

******

Namjoon was glad to have met Jungkook that day. If he had stayed home, he would have spiraled again. Seeing Jungkook reminded him why he went to the lengths that he did. Seeing Jungkook smile made it seem all worth it. He’d do it all again, for Jungkook. 

“Hyung,” said Jungkook, “Will you come to the university tomorrow? I need my guardian’s approval in order to continue course work.”

Namjoon looked up from his book “Umm”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” said Jungkook looking at the alarm on his face. 

“I’ll come,” said Namjoon softly “for you” 

Jungkook smiled “Also, Hyung, please stay for dinner.”

“No,” said Namjoon, standing up too quickly, dropping the book on his lap in the process. “I better leave. It's getting late.”

“Please stay for dinner,” drifted Taehyung’s request from the living room. 

“Some other time, perhaps,” said Namjoon, backing out of the room. “I’ll keep dropping in,” he added. 

Jungkook looked visibly let down but didn’t argue. 

“Take care, Hyung, and see you tomorrow.”

Namjoon nodded, gave Taehyung a quick wave, and made his way out of Jungkook’s apartment. 

He glanced at his watch, it was nearly 10 pm. How had the day gone by? He remembered filling Jungkook in on how they had discovered him. How they had broken into Soobin’s dorm. He conveniently left out the part where they broke into Chief Min’s computer.  _ They! _ His chest tightened every time he thought about it. 

Jungkook and he had had lunch together. Played a few video games that Jungkook aced. Taehyung returned in the afternoon and the three of them watched a movie. He had spent the entire day at Jungkook’s place. He couldn’t possibly stay for dinner and impose any more than he already had. 

As he made his way towards his apartment, residential high-rises blurred past him. He rubbed his hands together and let out a low whistle. He walked through by-lanes that wounded, twisted, and turned - eventually opening up into the central business district. An endless line of commercial offices stretched before him. The cobbled pavement eventually turned downhill taking him to one of the popular streets. Food stalls, nightclubs, restaurants thronged both sides of the road. Namjoon’s stomach rumbled. He could pick up something and eat it at home. He remembered the restaurant he and Jungkook would frequent after office hours. He turned right, down the familiar path, and approached the place. 

Just as he was about to enter, his peripheral vision caught sight of a familiar shade of mint-green. He did a double-take and stopped dead in his tracks. He edged forward and squinted through the glass. 

Chief Min was holding hands with Kim Seokjin! 

They were sitting across from each other. Both had leaned in and were holding hands. There were several soju glasses on the table, an unfinished plate of food, a labeled beer bottle, and a visibly drunk Min Yoongi who wasn’t growling and snarling. He was giggling instead, and Seokjin looked like he was hanging on to every word coming out of Chief Min’s mouth. He looked enraptured. Mesmerized. 

Namjoon’s insides tightened. He felt like all blood had drained out of him. He wanted to break the glass. To scream. He suddenly felt like throwing up. He staggered a little bit and caught himself. As he leaned on the glass for support, he watched with a sinking heart as Chief Min extended his hands and cupped Seokjin’s cheeks.

Namjoon backed away, crashing down into the sidewalk. A few people stopped to look at him. He picked himself up and started running. 

His vision was clouded with tears. He wasn’t sure where his feet were taking him. But he didn’t stop to think. He just kept running. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Kim Namjoon (12 am)**

Hi, is this Park Jimin?

  
  


**Park Jimin (12:03 am)**

Yep. Who is this?

**Kim Namjoon (12:03 am)**

This is Kim Namjoon from the Hannam Crime Branch. Got your number from Kim Taehyung

**Park Jimin (12:05 am)**

Oh! Tall, Smart, and Scowling. Is that you?

**Kim Namjoon (12:06 am)**

Haha. Yes, that would be me. 

**Park Jimin (12:07 am)**

What’s up?

**Kim Namjoon (12:08 am)**

Will you be free tomorrow? 

I’d like to meet you and talk about a few things. 

  
  


**Park Jimin (12:10 am)**

I have the lunch hour free. We can meet then. 

**Kim Namjoon (12:15 am)**

Lunch works. Where do I meet you?

  
  


**Park Jimin (12: 20 am)**

I’ll text you the address in a bit. 

**Kim Namjoon (12:15 am)**

Cool. See you tomorrow. 

  
  
  


***

**Namjoon (12:30 am)**

Hey JK, something has come up at the very last minute. I won’t be able to make it to your university. 

**Jungkook (12:35 am)**

It's okay, Hyung. Not a problem. 

**Namjoon (12:40 am)**

If I have to sign any approval forms, I can drop by early in the morning before you leave for college. 

**Jungkook (12:45 am)**

No signatures needed, Hyung.

Don’t worry about it. 

**Namjoon (12:50 am)**

Thanks, JK. 

  
  


******

Seokjin looked down at the discharge papers, reading each word carefully.  “I am sorry you had to go through this,” he said looking up at Jungkook.

“It's fine, Hyung,” said Jungkook, smiling earnestly at him, “I will utilize this time to study.”

“Now normally,” said Seokjin, removing his spectacles and eyeing Taehyung “I would have not allowed this.”

“Not allowed what?” Taehyung asked, peeling himself off of the bookshelf. 

“Not allowed you, in here,” said Seokjin “you’re not his guardian.”

“I will guard him with my life,” said Taehyung, drawing an imaginary sword and waving it in the air. 

“Yah! This is not your drama class” grumbled Seokjin.

“Hyung” Jungkook cut in “Namjoon Hyung knows that I have decided to continue studying. He has no objection.” 

Seokjin turned to look at the empty chair beside Jungkook that should have been Namjoon “Where is he, anyway?” asked Seokjin, trying to sound as uninterested as possible. 

“He had other plans,” said Jungkook noncommittally.

“He is meeting Jimin for lunch” Taehyung supplied, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Oh!

“Jimin was so excited” continued Taehyung “You know how weak he gets for men in uniform.” 

“Right,” said Seokjin, shutting Jungkook’s discharge file with a force that was unwarranted. 

“I think he had some work with Jimin,” said Jungkook eyeing Seokjin with his large perceptive eyes. 

“Work,” said Taehyung raising his hands to emphasize the quotation marks. “Jimin dressed up like it was a date”

Seokjin coughed and reached out for the glass of water on his table that seemed suddenly out of reach.  Jugkook leaned forward and nudged it slightly in Seokjin’s direction. 

“Thanks” gasped Seokjin as he downed the water. “You both can leave. But Jungkook, don’t forget to submit a copy of these discharge papers to the University Medical Officer”

“Aye,” said Taehyung giving a half-assed salute before wheeling Jungkook out of Seokjin’s makeshift office. 

******

Jimin walked in wearing a white shirt, a black bomber jacket, black skinny jeans, and glasses. If looks could kill, the entire street would have been dead. 

“Hi,” he said, giving Namjoon a side hug before sliding into the vacant seat opposite him. 

“Hey,” said Namjoon, toppling over the cutlery holder on the table. 

Jimin reached forward, helped him gather and restack the spoons, forks, and knives.

“Thank you for coming at such short notice,” said Namjoon, once the holder was secured and out of his reach. 

“Well, not every day does a Hannm Crime Branch officer meet you for lunch,” said Jimin.  Namjoon forced a smile “Do you want to place the order?”

Jimin perked up “This place is known for its  Jjajangmyeon.”

“I know” sighed Namjoon trying to forget the last time he had visited the place. 

Jimin signaled to the waiter “I’ll have Jjajangmyeon” he said “What about you?” he asked, looking at Namjoon. 

Namjoon ran his eyes over the menu. He would have anything but Jjajangmyeon. 

“I’ll have Kalguksu” he said finally 

“I don’t think they make it very well here” Jimin whispered “Trust me, have the Jjajangmyeon. You can thank me later.”

Namjoon bit the insides of his cheeks “No, umm, I’d rather have the Kalguksu.”

Jimin gave him a look. The look he was all too familiar with. The look people gave him when he was being obviously weird. The waiter took their order and left. Namjoon began to drum his hand on his thigh. How was he supposed to broach the subject? He had texted Jimin on a whim and called him out on a weekday during lunch, but he couldn’t bring himself to explain why. God, he was such a human trainwreck!

“So, how are things at the branch? Has Yoongi Hyung powdered any bones today” 

Yoongi Hyung! The whole of Seoul seemed to be on a first-name basis with the police chief. 

“I wouldn’t know,” said Namjoon shiftily “I am not working today”

“Oh! Right! ” said Jimin, shifting in his seat, “Anyway, how has your Seoul experience been so far? You moved here recently, right?”

Namjoon wanted to cry. As Seoul’s favorite scapegoat, his experience had been terrible. He hated the way people worked here. How they moved forward with blatant disregard for who they left behind. It was a dog eat dog world here. 

“It's been okay,” he said finally “I haven’t been around much.”

“You should,” said Jimin “There are so many places to visit. Have you been to any of the clubs?”

“No, not yet,” said Namjoon as the food arrived at their table. 

They thanked the waiting staff and began to wordlessly dig into their meals. Namjoon’s brain began to press the panic button. They were halfway through with lunch and he had not even broached the subject, let alone explain the whole purpose behind the meeting. He’d have to focus. He’d have to take control of the conversation. Steer it in a direction he wanted. 

“Did you write that article?” he asked finally

Jimin coughed, reached out for some water. Took a sip and said “Which article?”

“That one! ‘ _ Hannam Crime Branch left red-faced after their officer goes missing _ ’” said Namjoon, flinching as he let out each word. 

Jimin set down his spoon and wiped his mouth with a dry napkin “Okay, no. I did not write that. But it went through my department. It was one of those articles, you know? The ones that come from above.”

“I don’t understand,” said Namjoon 

Jimin sighed “Bureaucratic damage control articles! Anyway, I didn’t write it.”

Namjoon set down his chopsticks “Well, it was a very one-sided account of what happened. I mean, the article said I was unavailable for comment. But no one contacted me at all.”

“Of course no one would contact you, hon,” said Jimin “You are the police! You are not allowed to comment on an ongoing investigation. Unless it's a press conference.”

Namjoon looked up at Jimin “I am suspended now. So technically I am allowed to comment.”

“Technically, you are not, but do go on,” said Jimin

“I think,” said Namjoon “It's important that everyone should know my side of the story.”

Namjoon wasn’t sure if Jimin conjured a notebook and pen out of thin air as the words left his mouth, but he was convinced that some sort of summoning spell was involved, given the speed and dexterity at while the objects materialized. 

“Tell me everything,” said Jimin scribbling into his notebook.

“Well, it all started when Choi Yeonjun was attacked”

“Choi Yeonjun? Samsung’s Chief’s son?” said Jimin, eyes wide with surprise. 

Namjoon’s throat closed up. All those years of police training were wearing him down. How could he do this? How could he disclose the case with the press? Even though he had been wronged and cornered, he was a man of principles. Would there be any difference between him and the others if he sold his soul to the devil for redemption? Is this the way he wanted to clear his name? By laying bare secrets of young college kids? Who was he turning into?

“I am sorry, please strike that out,” he said, panic all over his face. 

Jimin looked up at him, sighed, then struck out the sentence “There” he said, “It has been struck down and forgotten.”

“I am sorry, I can’t do this. I thought I could, but I can’t” said Namjoon, eyeing the exit of the restaurant. 

“Hey,” said Jimin softly “we don’t have to do this. It's okay. It's fine.”

“I am sorry I wasted your time. I really thought I could do this.”

“Hey, it's okay,” said Jimin tearing out the page from his notebook and handing it to Namjoon “let’s pretend that we met for lunch to generally catch up.” he added with a smile.

“I really appreciate this, thank you,” said Namjoon taking the page from Jimin and pocketing it. 

******

  
  


**Unknown number**

Hello, Namjoon Hyung, This is Kim Taehyung.

**Kim Namjoon**

Hi, Taehyung, what’s up?

  
  


**Kim Taehyung**

Hyung, I have to travel to Daegu this weekend.

  
  


**Kim Namjoon**

Okay! and?

  
  


**Kim Taehyung**

I needed a favor. 

  
  


**Kim Namjoon**

You want me to step in and help Jungkook?

**Kim Taehyung**

If you don’t mind. 

  
  


**Kim Namjoon**

I don’t mind at all. Text me all details. I’ll be there. 

**Kim Taehyung**

Thanks, Hyung. Please drop in at Jungkook’s on Friday night.

I’ll return on Sunday morning. So, he’ll need some assistance on Saturday. 

**Kim Namjoon**

I’ll be there. 

  
  


******

  
  


“What does today’s schedule look like?” Namjoon asked as he wheeled Jungkook into the University foyer.

“Drama practice now, then a two-hour forensics class,” said Jungkook clutching his bag in his lap. 

“Okay, I’ll loiter around till you get done,” said Namjoon 

“Hyung, why don’t you watch me rehearse for the play?” 

“You sure you want me there? Won’t it make you self conscious?” asked Namjoon

“On the contrary, having you there will make me more confident,” said Jungkook. 

“Well, that’s settled then. Where is your drama class?”

“Today’s rehearsal is at the theater,” said Jungkook pointing towards an austere building in the distance.

“Let’s go watch you act,” said Namjoon 

***

The cast was on stage, distributing sheets and discussing scenes. Namjoon wheeled Jungkook to the front and left him with Yeonjun. There was only one person in the audience and that person was trying to blend into the background. Namjoon turned to join him and realized too late that it was Hoseok. 

“Hi,” said Namjoon awkwardly. 

Hoseok smiled and handed him a small booklet. “The play,” he said pointedly. 

“Thanks,” said Namjoon, looking down at the book skimming through its contents. 

The silence between them began to gnaw at Namjoon. Hoseok wasn’t his usual bubbly self. He looked tired. There were bags under his eyes and he had that look. That look people have when a sword hangs over their head. 

“Listen” began Namjoon, hesitating with each word “about your arrest.”

“It's fine,” said Hoseok, waving his hand “You were doing your job.” 

“It's just that, you were the last person to see Sooyoung, the evidence was strong,” said Namjoon “and we had to-”

“I understand how the law works, Namjoon,” said Hoseok “It is reassuring, even if slightly, that there are people who believe in my innocence. I know that you were against the whole idea of arresting me” 

“How did you know?” asked Namjoon

“Jin Hyung,” said Hoseok pointing towards the stage, “He told me.”

Namjoon turned to look ahead, in the direction Hoseok had pointed at. Seokjin was on stage gesturing wildly. 

“What on Earth?” 

Hoseok chuckled “I am not officially allowed to conduct rehearsals. Not until I am cleared of all charges. So Hyung stepped in. He is the Director now.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” said Namjoon “He is the Drama teacher now!”

“He is only conducting the play,” said Hoseok “but yeah, there is nothing he can’t do.”

“Except handle teenagers, maybe,” said Namjoon, pointing at Seokjin who looked like he was about to fly off the handle. 

‘ _ And be honest _ ’ - said a voice inside Namjoon’s head. 

“He didn’t want me to come here, today. He was quite angry, actually.” continued Hoseok

“Angry? Why?”

Hoseok shrugged “Jin Hyung says that until Sooyoung is found, I will continue to remain the main suspect. He worries that if there is another incident, while I am out on bail, it will be very hard to prove my innocence.”

“Well, he isn’t wrong,” said Namjoon “you should ideally avoid being here.”

“Yeah” agreed Hoseok “but this play is my baby. And even though I am vicariously directing it through Jin, I still feel like I am involved, as long as I am here.”

Namjoon’s silence encouraged Hoseok to continue. “Sounds crazy, I know. But it took a lot of courage for me to end up here.”

“What do you mean?” asked Namjoon, turning to look at Hoseok. 

“I quit a well-paying position to teach. Went against my family and all. I rebelled to pursue what I loved. I am not going to cower away and hide, not when I am innocent.”

  
  


*****

After rehearsal, Jungkook was wheeled away by one of his classmates towards the forensics classrooms. Namjoon had two hours to kill so he decided to spend time in the library. Jungkook had even given him his library card so that Namjoon could gain entry and borrow books. He just hoped that the librarian didn’t notice how different he looked from the picture on the ID card. 

“Avoid the English literature section” she grumbled as she tossed him back the card without noticing the discrepancy. 

“Why?” he asked

“Because some nut job has cleaned the shelves. And I’ll have to catalog them all. On a freaking Saturday!” she yelled. 

“Oh,” said Namjoon, backing away quickly. 

He picked the first book that caught his eye. ‘Don Quixote’ by Miguel Cervantes. He found a quiet spot and took a seat. 

He was leafing through when a young girl took a seat opposite him. 

“Hi,” she said 

“Hello” replied Namjoon looking up briefly before going back to read. 

Namjoon labored through the first few pages. There were words he didn’t understand. He fished out his phone and tried searching the words on Naver. 

“No network here,” said the girl glancing at his phone. 

“Oh. Uh, thanks” said Namjoon, uncomfortable with the sudden scrutiny he was under. 

“Where can I find a dictionary?” he asked her after suffering through a few more paragraphs. 

“At that end,” said the girl pointing towards the left “but I wouldn’t recommend going there.”

“Why not?” asked Namjoon

“Because I am pretty certain someone is trying to summon a demon. I saw an ouija board and all.” said the girl. 

“Okay,” said Namjoon getting up quickly, toppling his chair in consequence. He rushed towards the far end of the library looking for a dictionary. 

He didn’t find anyone summoning a demon at the far end of the library. Although, he couldn’t blame the girl for having arrived at that conclusion. What he saw was a makeshift fort created entirely out of books. In the center was a board, and chess pieces were strewn across it randomly, in a bizarre fashion. Surrounding the chessboard were voluminous books, all open with post-its hanging from the edges. A person wearing a large black hoodie sat poring over this macabre display. The person looked up. It was Kim Seokjin. 

“What the fuck” said Namjoon, taken aback. 

“Namjoon, hello” Seokjin, said, throwing off his hood and smoothening his hair. 

“Are you summoning the devil?” Namjoon pointed at the board.

Seokjin frowned. “That’s a chessboard. Not an ouija board. But that’s a brilliant idea, thank you.”

“I need that book,” said Namjoon, pointing at the voluminous English to Korean latest edition Dictionary that Seokjin had used to support one pillar of his makeshift fort.

“I am using it,” said Seokjin, pointing at it like he expected the book to agree. 

“To support a fort!” said Namjoon through gritted teeth. 

Seokjin shrugged “That’s one way to use a book.”

Namjoon clenched his fists and bit the insides of his cheek. “I need the book because I want to translate this,” he said, raising his hand to display the book. 

“Don Quixote!” said Seokjin looking up “good choice. But no, I need the dictionary for my fort.”

“You are mad, you know that?” said Namjoon, raising his voice. 

Shhhhhhh said someone from far away. 

“Too much sanity may be madness,” said Seokjin. 

“What?” 

“It’s from Don Quixote!” Seokjin pointed at the book in Namjoon’s hand. 

“Nevermind,” said Namjoon “you can keep the book.”

As he turned to leave, Seokjin said “you know what’s funny?”

He turned around to face Seokjin but didn’t respond.

“What’s funny is that you want a Korean translation for an English translation of a Spanish book. Anyway, now that you are here, draw a chair and come help me.”

“What’s funny,” said Namjoon through gritted teeth “is that you have the nerve to ask me for help after everything that happened.”

“Anything's possible if you've got enough nerve,” said  Seokjin , a small, almost negligible smile flitting across his face. 

“What?” 

“It's a quote from Harry Potter,” Seokjin pointed at a book at the base of his library fort. 

Namjoon let out a low laugh “Right. You want to do this, then?”

“Do what?” asked Seokjin 

“Deflect a conversation by throwing random quotes at me” barked Namjoon. 

“Namjoon-ah. That is unfair. I have been trying to talk to you for days.” Seokjin looked visibly hurt. 

“No!” said Namjoon, “I am not going to play into your hands.”

“You’re angry, Namjoon! I understand. But if you-” began Seokjin softly

“You lied,” said Namjoon “you lied about everything.”

“Namjoon, wait,” said Seokjin standing up “you don’t get to block me and then accuse me of not trying to explain. You didn’t answer my calls. You didn’t reply to my texts. I understand that you are upset, but to accuse me of lying and deflecting a conversation? Now that is taking it too far.”

“It doesn’t matter Seokjin,” said Namjoon “What’s done cannot be undone.” 

Namjoon turned, looked over his shoulder, and before leaving said “And that’s a quote from Macbeth, by the way.”

*****

“Hyung, is everything okay?” asked Jungkook as Namjoon wheeled him into the apartment. 

“Yeah, why?”

“You’ve been muttering under your breath and you look riled up,” said Jungkook.

“I had an argument with someone in the library,” said Namjoon waving his hand dismissively

“What? With whom and why?”

“Doesn’t matter. It's not important” Namjoon dropped himself onto the couch. 

Jungkook looked unconvinced but didn’t press the matter. Instead, he pried a booklet out of his bag and wheeled himself towards the couch “Did you like my acting, Hyung?”

“You were great,” said Namjoon, guilt gnawing at him. He hadn’t paid attention to the play at all. Or wait. He had! Not to the play. But to the play’s director. He had observed Seokjin losing his temper over something. He had watched Seokjin enact a scene briefly. He noticed that Seokjin knew most of the lines without having to refer to a script. But other than that, he had not noticed the play. 

“Seokjin Hyung said I have a great stage presence.” smiled Jungkook, looking very pleased with himself. 

“What is he doing in University, anyway?” asked Namjoon, folding his arms. 

“What do you mean?” asked Jungkook, “Sooyoung is still missing. We still don’t know who attacked Yeonjun.”

“I don’t think Seokjin was ever working on the same case as us,” said Namjoon flatly. 

“Actually, Hyung. There is something you should know” said Jungkook 

“What?”

“When I returned to college after the accident, Soobin broke down and apologized. He blames himself for what happened to me.” said Jungkook, “he feels that if he had been honest with us about the whole blackmailing thing, I wouldn’t have ended up with fractured legs.”

“Well, that’s true,” said Namjoon “didn’t think he’d apologize though.”

“He did. And, he told me that he feels worse about the fact that he didn’t even tell Seokjin Hyung about it.” “Hyung” added Jungkook earnestly “He didn’t know.”

“You honestly believe that?” asked Namjoon 

“Yes, Hyung. He didn’t know.” said Jungkook “And he is convinced that whoever is behind Sooyoung’s disappearance will strike again. He sent Taehyung to Daegu to fish some information. He was working on the same case like us, the entire time.”

  
  


********

“My brother has lost his mind,” said Taehyung on Sunday morning as he walked into Jungkook’s apartment with a half-smile and half grimace. 

“What? Why?” asked Jungkook as he wheeled himself to the door to greet Taehyung with a kiss. 

“Morning, Hyung,” said Taehyung to the mound of flesh and limb on Jungkook’s sofa.

“Morning” came a muffled response from Namjoon. 

Taehyung set down his bags and dropped into an armchair. “He doesn’t sleep. He doesn’t eat. He works all the time. He is reading seven books at the same time. In English!” yawned Taehyung. “I always knew he was a little cuckoo. But off late” he sighed “He has lost it.”

“Your brother sounds interesting,” said Namjoon, throwing off the covers and jumping out of the couch. 

“He is crazy,” agreed Taehyung. “We are worried about him. I mean, he works fifteen hours a day. Who does that?”

“What job does your brother do?” Namjoon rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

Jungkook and Taehyung turned to look at each other. 

“My brother is a private detective, Hyung,” said Taehyung, exchanging glances with Jungkook. 

“Oh,” said Namjoon 

“Kim Seokjin is my brother.”

*****

Namjoon wasn’t sure what got him there. His legs had led the way and he had followed. He stood facing the bright neon flickering signboard above him. ‘The Arcade’ it would have said if all the alphabets had been in place. A few letters had toppled over and now it simply read - TeAr

He sighed and walked in, purposefully. He knew his way around an arcade. He didn’t have to think twice about where he wanted to go. Kim Namjoon could be at sea on a dance floor and at a loss in a kitchen, but in an arcade, he knew where to go.

He avoided the Dance Dance Revolution stands. Jogged past the air hockey tables, paid no heed to Foosball. He whizzed past the Pac Man machines, side-eyed the racing games, paused briefly before the VR games but quickly collected his thoughts, veered himself away, and walked straight to the arcade hoops. This! This was his thing. This is where he thrived.

He inserted coins into the machine, rolled up his sleeves, and began to throw basketballs into the hoop. He missed the first shot, got it through the second time, failed the third, nailed it again at the fourth attempt. The fifth was a hit and miss, the sixth went in effortlessly, after that it was smooth sailing. He didn’t miss a single shot.

His chin jutted out a little, his teeth were clenched in place - he was in the zone! Namjoon was in the moment, he had the flow. He had entered a trance-like state of concentration - his hands working on muscle memory, his back arched in position. He was completely engaged physically and so he allowed his mind to wander.

He wanted to stop thinking about Seokjin. He wanted to forget about him. But his heart and sometimes even the sly voice in his brain would bring him back to thoughts about the way Seokjin smiled knowingly. The way he kissed him that morning before shit hit the ceiling. Their last kiss! The softness of his lips, the sleepy sincerity in his eyes. The way he’d call him ‘Joon’ or ‘Joon-ah’ or ‘Joonie’! 

No. No. No No No! He couldn’t think about all of that. Seokjin had lied, right? He had advised Namjoon to arrest Hoseok and then went to the press. He had made them look stupid. He had made him look stupid. ‘But’ said a soft voice in his head ‘he said he was misquoted.’

But did Namjoon believe him? The fact that he bothered answering the press was proof enough that he had considered going behind Namjoon’s back.

Namjoon’s concentration broke. Not only had he missed the hoop, but he had also thrown the ball with so much force that it bounced back into his face. He ducked away just in time. He let out a deep breath, squatted slightly into position, and started throwing the balls into the hoop again. It took him a little longer than the first time to hit pace and rhythm but he got there eventually.

Now that he had time to think about it, Namjoon had been wrong about a few things. Seokjin had been working on the same case as them. He had unraveled the whole blackmailing angle with Namjoon. Even if he didn’t entirely trust Seokjin, there was no way he could ignore the fact that Seokjin had displayed unfettered determination in retracing everything that had happened the night Jungkook had disappeared, going to the extent of breaking into the blackmailer’s apartment. If Seokjin had been solely invested in solving the blackmailing case, there would have been no need for him to track down Jungkook and go to extreme lengths to find him. 

Also, Seokjin was working his fingers to the bone. Why? Because Hoseok’s life hung in the balance. Because Sooyoung was still missing. He remembered Chief Min’s statement - He has a heart. A missing kid will bother him.

And so Seokjin had been reading and trying to find a clue he had overlooked, maybe? Maybe he was convinced the play had something to do with the case. And despite the fact that English wasn’t his strong suit, he persisted against all odds. Seokjin hadn’t lied about everything.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hyung? We weren’t expecting you” said Taehyung, stepping aside. 

Namjoon entered Jungkook’s apartment. Threw off his shoes and walked into the living room. 

“Jungkook-ah” he began saying but stopped when he caught sight of Seokjin setting the table. 

“Hyung,” said Jungkook, face bright and eager. “We weren’t expecting you.”

Seokjin looked up at him, smiled briefly, and continued to set the plates and arrange the cutlery. In fact, he began rearranging the whole thing from scratch, suddenly taking a keen interest in how contents on the table, other than the cutlery, were laid out. 

“Sorry,” said Namjoon, “I should have called before dropping in.”

“That’s okay,” said Jungkook waving his hand “Now that you’re here, please stay for lunch.”

“I’d rather not,” said Namjoon quickly. 

“Please stay,” said Seokjin, wiping his hand on a paper towel “There is enough food for everyone and I am leaving anyway.”

“What?” Taehyung barked. “I thought you were going to have lunch with us.”

“No, I had said I will drop by and cook lunch. I made no mention of eating,” said Seokjin tossing the paper towel in the bin. “Also” he added, “I am really behind on work.”

“Hyung” bemoaned Taehyung “you have been working non-stop. You will exhaust yourself. I haven’t seen you eat. I don’t know if you have been sleeping.”

“I’ll sleep when I find Sooyoung,” said Seokjin slinging his bag across his shoulder. He then picked up six books, three in each arm, balancing them against his chest as he walked towards the door. 

“I can help with that,” said Namjoon, the words finding a way out of his mouth. 

Seokjin stopped and turned to look at him, a hint of a smile on his face “help me carry them? That’s fine, I can-”

“No, help you read them. I mean they’re in English right? I can help”

Seokjin raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to one side almost as if he was surprised at what was happening and felt the need to try seeing it from a different angle, just to be sure. 

“I’ll think about it, Namjoon-ssi,” he said with a smile before turning to leave. 

  
  


******

**Smirk Jerk (11: 55 pm)**

Oh! Look who unblocked me. 

  
  


**Namjoon (11:58 pm)**

What do you want?

**Smirk Jerk (12:00 am)**

Does your offer still stand?

**Namjoon (12:03 am)**

?

  
  


**Smirk Jerk (12:05 am)**

To help me through these monstrosities.

**Namjoon (12:10 am)**

The Books? Yes, my offer still stands. 

**Smirk Jerk (12:11 am)**

Is that where the offer ends?

**Namjoon (12:15 am)**

What do you mean?

  
  


**Smirk Jerk (12:16 am)**

Do you want to restrict yourself to helping me understand these books? 

Or do you want to help me solve this case?

  
  
  


**Namjoon (12:20 am)**

If by solving the case, you mean help find Sooyoung. Then yes, my offer stands. 

  
  


**Smirk Jerk (12:21 am)**

Cool, see you tomorrow. 6 pm

Wausan-ro. I’ll text the exact location tomorrow. 

**Namjoon (12:30 am)**

Wausan-ro? What are we going to do? 

**Smirk Jerk (12:31 am)**

Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies.

  
  


*********

  
  


Namjoon wasn’t sure what he had been expecting when he voluntarily signed up for the roller coaster named Kim Seokjin. You’d think after he was made to dress up as a plumber, he’d have a faint idea of the circuitous ways in which Kim Seokjin worked. Should he have been surprised then? Shocked even? Startled out of his wits? Should he have gone as far as to expect a semblance of structure? Perhaps not. 

He found himself staring blankly at a dimly lit sign on a brightly lit building. Under normal circumstances, the contrast in lighting would have aggrieved him. But these were not normal circumstances. Not when the words on the board said - Escape Room. 

“Seokjin-ssi” he ventured “Why are we here?”

“Have you heard of a Space Vehicle Mockup Facility?” asked Seokjin? 

“What?”

“The purpose of SVMF is to provide a unique simulated experience for astronauts to get familiar with their tasks in space vehicles.”

“Seokj-” began Namjoon weakly 

Seokjin cut him off by handing him a leaflet. It was entirely in English. 

**The 15th Century escape room**

Do you pride yourself on being like Houdini? Or do you simply have a flair for the Science of Deduction like Sherlock Holmes? Are you often referred to as Robert Langdon in your inner circle? 

If clues and mysteries are your guilty pleasure. We have the escape room for you. 

Don your detective hat and find your way out of one of the toughest Escape Rooms. 

Our 15th Century themed escape room will take you back a few centuries and throw you into Queen Elizabeth I’s court. Hope you paid attention in Literature class. 

Because if not, how will you exit (pursued by a bear*)

  
  


(*From Act III - Winter’s Tale by W. Shakespeare)

  
  


Namjoon read the leaflet thrice. The first time, he thought it was a joke. The second time he read it to be sure he read it right the first time. The third time he read it because he was convinced that he was losing his mind. 

“No need to translate it. I already know what it says,” said Seokjin serenely. 

“Seokjin-ssi, when was the last time you slept?” Namjoon asked, looking defeated. 

“Yesterday, why?” asked Seokjin walking into the building. Namjoon followed close behind but with every step, he began to second guess his decision of offering to help.

“What are we doing here?” he asked again, hoping for the best. 

“Just like a Space Vehicle Mockup Facility works as a simulator for astronauts. I felt that we needed to be thrown into a similar situation, to work our way around, you know?”

“Are you serious?” Namjoon asked, voice faint. 

“Well, of course! My Time Machine is nowhere close to completion, so for now, this escape room will have to do,” he replied as they approached the inquiry desk. 

“Seokjin-ssi, we don’t need to lock ourselves in an escape room,” said Namjoon, trying to sound firm. Assertive. More in control of the situation. 

“We don’t? How am I to gauge your detective skill, then?”

“Excuse me, what?” 

“You want to work with me, right? Consider this a technical interview,” replied Seokjin with a reprehensible smirk. 

“Oh my God! You are unbelievable!” said Namjoon

Their verbal duel was interrupted by the receptionist who said “You must be Kim Seokjin.”

“That would be me,” agreed Seokjin. 

“Sir, the room has been customized as per your requirement. It was created by a member of the council of the Royal Society of Literature. Entirely in English, as per your request.”

******

Namjoon stood staring at a bright red glass case engraved in the panel ahead of him. It was obvious - to his mind’s eye, that this would lead them to the next clue. He scanned the wall. At the far end, towards the right corner was a cauldron simmering out artificial clouds of smoke. An orange light illuminated the bottom of the cauldron, in a mock attempt of appearing to look like a flame. Towards the left corner, was a pickaxe, precariously leaning against the wall. Above the pickaxe was a golden colored tap. 

“Seokjin-ssi” asked Namjoon while staring at the arrangement with wild bewilderment, “why are we reading English translations of Shakespeare’s work when the play is in Hangul?”

Seokjin, who had been staring at the wall in a trance-like state, shifted his gaze to look at Namjoon. He broke out into a grin - betraying a small hint of guilt. “I have read them all in Hangul already,” he admitted. 

“Then, why all this?” asked Namjoon, gesturing wildly in the air.

Seokjin sighed and said, “Are we supposed to break the glass case with the pickaxe?” 

“Seokjin-ssi” ventured Namjoon again, with an exasperated sigh “If we are to work together, I will need to know why we are doing things.”

Seokjin suddenly leaped up. He rolled up his sleeve, stuck his tongue out, and double-tapped the glass case. The class illuminated and the panel began to slide open.

‘Wait! How?” stammered Namjoon. 

“Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble!” said Seokjin with a sly grin. “It's from Macbeth.”

Namjoon gaped at him. Took a moment to wipe his admiration off his face, pull it together and say “Seokjin-ssi, please. I’ll need to know why we are doing things. I don’t appreciate being kept in the dark.”

Seokjin nodded in a resigned manner “I have a hunch that I have missed something, you know? A critical hint. And while I have read the play in Hangul, I feel a lot gets lost in translation, so”

“But” Namjoon interrupted him “what makes you think the critical hint is within the play?”

Seokjin paused and gaped at him. Suddenly, without warning, he dropped to the floor, starfished on the ground as he stared at Namjoon with a lopsided grin. 

“Seonjin-ssi, honestly, when was the last time you slept?” 

“You’re right,” said Seokjin speaking from the floor “maybe I am looking at this all wrong.” He rolled to his side, heaved himself up, went over to the nearest wall, bent over, with his back to Namjoon, and suddenly maneuvered himself into doing a headstand. “What if I am looking at this wrong,” he said again, eyeing Namjoon. 

Namjoon rolled his eyes. “Seokjin-ssi, I am half a mind to go back on my offer.”

“Even if you decide to go back on your offer, you’ll have to first find a way out of this room,” said Seokjin, face red from being upside down. 

****

  
  


**Smirk Jerk**

Yo! Namjoon-ssi, Are you free tomorrow?

  
  


**Namjoon**

If you need my help with the case, I am free, yes. 

**Smirk Jerk**

Cool! 10 am, Sotte World Amusement Park.

  
  


**Namjoon**

I’ll need to know why we are going to an amusement park. 

**Smirk Jerk**

Fine. 

  
  


**Namjoon**

Like right now. Or else, I won’t show up tomorrow. 

**Smirk Jerk**

Okay. 

Remember how you once said that you suspect the entire cast of Hamlet + Hoseok (H+H)?

  
  


**Namjoon**

Yes, I remember my views on H+H 

  
  


**Smirk Jerk**

Right. Also, just so you know, until Hoseok is reinstated, I am directing the play. 

  
  
  


**Namjoon**

I know. So, why again are we going to an amusement park tomorrow?

**Smirk Jerk**

I am getting to it, jeez. Giving you context first. 

  
  


**Namjoon**

Go on.

**Smirk Jerk**

The cast minus Hoseok (H-H) will be at Sotte World tomorrow. We will be watching them. 

**Smirk Jerk**

And before you ask. 

I would have sent Taehyung to keep an eye, 

but JK can’t go to the park and Taehyung won’t go without JK. 

So, I will be going instead - as the overenthusiastic Drama substitute that I am pretending to be! 

Now, will I see you at 10?

  
  
  
  


**Namjoon**

I’ll be there. 

**Smirk Jerk**

Also. A Heads up! 

JK insists that you carry his gun and badge when you’re in the field. 

So I’ll bring them with me tomorrow. 

  
  


**Namjoon**

I don’t think we’d be allowed inside an amusement park if I carried a gun. 

**Smirk Jerk**

I’ll bring the badge, then. ;)

  
  
  


*****

Namjoon stared open-mouthed at the gigantic rotating swivel before him. Just looking at the structure made him dizzy. This is how its mechanism worked - the structure, 45 m high, was as a motorized swing. The swing would operate as a rotating pendulum, which would first gather momentum by spinning and would then slowly start to swing. The octagon-shaped rotation center at the base of the swivel would revolve at the speed of 28.6 m/s and 8 rpm respectively. 

The swing would rise to angles as steep as 120 degrees and achieve a height of 148 feet above the ground. 

The octagon-shaped center is where people would sit - five seats on each side of the octagon, making a total of 40 seats. 

The reason Namjoon had complete knowledge of the physics of the structure was entirely so that he could avoid sitting on the damned thing. 

He knew what the angles, height, and rotation would do to his internal organs and morning breakfast. He had explained, in great detail, to an amused Hueningkai, an attentive Yeonjun, and a smirking Seokjin what would happen if they were to get thrown off from a height of 148 feet and an angle of 120 degrees. He had assumed that explaining where they would land, given the force, height, and angle of their hypothetical ricocheting off the ride would deter them. He was wrong. 

He should have known the moment he set foot in the park, that this was a place where Seokjin would thrive. Seokjin was thoroughly ‘amused’ in a park-like this. He equaled, if not exceeded, the chaotic energy the place exuded. He had even dressed for the occasion - in a straw hat, checked pink shirt, and amateurishly scissored in half jean shorts that Namjoon suspected was Seokjin’s doing. 

And so, Namjoon ended up staring open-mouthed as the swivel began to rotate and rise. The cast of Hamlet and Seokjin were currently onboard the ride, leaving Namjoon behind with everyone’s bags, phones and currently wearing Seokjin’s straw hat. 

He cursed under his breath. He didn’t have the mental agility to overlook numbers and hypothetical scenarios. He wasn’t programmed to think like that. His mind reminded him that he wasn’t programmed at all, but he dismissed the thought. He couldn't throw caution to the wind, and that was that! 

He would go on the easier rides. Like the dashing cars and the clashing teacups. He had even been on the pendulum pirate ship. Of course, he had held on to Beomgyu for dear life, but we can overlook the finer details, right?

When the swivel began to slow down and descend in height, Namjoon let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. His muscles eased and suddenly all bags and phones, he was balancing, began to weigh him down. 

Seokjin staggered towards him with a wide toothy grin. He pulled off the straw hat and helped him carry a few bags until the rest of the group returned to where Namjoon was standing to claim their belongings. 

“I think we should all rent a locker and not use Namjoon-ssi, as a makeshift stand,” said Seokjin. 

And so, the next time Namjoon stood staring at a looming structure that was 40 m high at best, he was only holding onto Seokjin's hat. 

“So,” he said squinting at the mammoth structure “You will rise to the top slowly and then drop suddenly?”

“Pretty much,” said Seulgi who was latching onto Hueningkai’s hand like her life depended on it. 

“Join us, it'll be fun,” said  Jungsoo, nudging him in the ribs gently.

“Um. No” he said like the suggestion was ridiculous “Did you know Lenz’s law works on drop tower rides? I can explain the physics.” 

Jungsoo looked alarmed at the suggestion and ambled away slowly towards Taehyun, Hueningkai, and Seulgi. 

“Why would you come to an amusement park if you are so determined to keep your feet on the ground?”

Namjoon turned around at the question. Yeonjun was surveying him with mild interest. 

“To give his boyfriend company, Yeonjun-ah,” said Soobin teasingly. 

“He is not” Namjoon began to protest when his voice was drowned by a squealing Beomgyu, “The queue is moving! Guys! Hurry.”

Everyone, except Namjoon, rushed ahead and queued for the ride. 

Namjoon couldn’t believe people paid, let alone stood in queues to be subjected to extreme physical torture with the lurking possibility of instant death. Namjoon, on the other hand, had no intention of being thrown off, especially not by a ride. 

He adjusted the straw hat and found a bench. There he leisurely sat, tapping the ground with his feet, enjoying the feeling beneath him. 

After subjecting their stomachs to centrifugal forces of different kinds, the cast of Hamlet began to show signs of weakness. Namjoon had been waiting, banking on the possibility that one of them would eventually feel sick. 

They weren’t feeling sick though, as Beomgyu pointed out to him. They were scared. “Scared shitless” Soobin corrected as he pointed at the next death-defying monstrosity that loomed ahead.

“You’ve got to be joking,” said Namjoon, taking in the structure and slowly doing the math in his head. 

The ride was a roller coaster of sorts. But it twisted and turned in ways that Namjoon would have thought was inconceivable. The ride would accelerate up to 64 km/h in two seconds reaching speeds of up to 108 km/h. The riders would be subjected to seven inversions and one huge drop, throughout the course of what appeared to be an 1120 m ride. 

“Okay, that is where I put my foot down,” said Beomgyu, pointing at the ride. 

“I ain’t sitting on that,” said Jungsoo while Taehyun nodded in agreement. 

“Yep, I’m out,” said Seulgi. 

“Come on, you guys!” begged Hueningkai, “It's less scary than that pendulum swing we sat on.”

Namjoon would have to agree, in a geometric sense, of course. The pendulum swing definitely was more cause for concern than the roller coaster. But, instead of saying anything, he made strangling sounds, and somehow, everyone nodded in agreement. 

Seokjin edged over to him and whispered “Are you sure you don’t wanna come? I’ll hold your hand.”

Soobin seemed to have heard the outrageous offer and snickered. Namjoon just growled in response because apparently, looking at rides also scared him. Not that Seokjin was a ride, of course not. 

“We’re heading over to the dashing cars,” said Taehyun, grabbing Beomgyu by the arm and pulling him in the direction of the cars.

“Namjoon-ssi, wanna join?” asked Taehyun over his shoulder. 

“You guys go ahead,” he replied. 

Soobin, Yeonjun, and Seokjin made a beeline for the roller coaster. Hueningkai followed them, dragging Seulgi behind him. 

Namjoon adjusted the straw hat and hummed to himself. Maybe, he should have joined Taehyun and Beomgyu. He liked dashing cars. Especially since he couldn’t drive. Dashing cars was the closest he’d ever get to being behind the wheel. 

Namjoon squinted, as he watched Soobin, Yeonjun, and Seokjin reach the front of the line. Hueningkai was a few steps behind them holding on to Seulgi who was squirming in his grasp. Namjoon chuckled and then reminded himself that he shouldn’t because if Seokjin had dragged him the way Hueningkai was dragging Seulgi, it would not have been funny. But then, he expanded his chest and reminded himself that he was probably stronger than Seokjin. 

In a sudden flash, Seulgi materialized before him, breathless - indicative of the fact that she had fought and wriggled her way out of a situation. She grinned triumphantly, “there is no way, I was going to be dragged onto that.” she wheezed. “Good for you” replied Namjoon. 

“And” she added, with mild disbelief “they’ve chosen to sit on the first row. Four of them. For the full ride experience, apparently.”

“They’re nuts,” said Jungsoo. “Yeah” agreed Namjoon, taking off the straw hat and grabbing it against his chest. 

A whistle sounded in a distance - the roller coaster carts began to move ahead. The riders let out excited screams. Namjoon was embarrassed to note that could identify Seokjin’s scream amongst the cacophony of sound. It stood out! Namjoon looked at his feet because suddenly they seemed very interesting. 

The carts zoomed ahead at a safe speed, Seulgi raised her hand above her eyes and squinted “Damn, Seokjin  seonsaengnim’s pink shirt really stands out.”

“The man stands out,” agreed Jungsoo. Namjoon shuffled his feet because they remained interesting. 

The carts slowly made their way up a small elevation and gained momentum at the first inversion - causing the riders to let out an excited scream. 

Seulgi clapped her hands together and giggled beside Namjoon. 

It was when the cart made the second inversion that Namjoon noticed something amiss. Firstly, the screaming was throughout, not just during inversions. Secondly, the ride operators looked frantic as they began to signal to the crowd to step away.

“What's going on?” asked Jungsoo. 

Namjoon tried to step forward but was shoved behind by the crowd. “What’s happening?” he asked again, frantically. 

“One of the seats wasn’t secured,” said someone beside him. 

Namjoon pushed ahead, with all the force he could muster. “Sir, please, this is an emergency,” said a frazzled ride operator as she tried to push him back into the crowd.

With swift reflexes, he pulled out JK’s badge “Let me in. I can help”

The operator looked at the badge in his hand and didn’t register the discrepancy “Come forward Sir” he begged, pushing Namjoon ahead. 

Namjoon ran, as fast as his feet could take him towards the ride operating cockpit, where three operators were huddled together looking like death. 

He flashed his badge to them to explain his presence. One of them said, “One of the safety bars is unlocked and the ride is in motion.”

Namjoon looked at the cart that was now nearing its fourth inversion - A small one.

“They won’t make it if it hits the drop.” said the other operator frantically.

“Which seat was it?” asked Namjoon “which seat’s safety bar is unlocked?”

“The first one,” said the operator rushing ahead to pull at a lever. 

Namjoon’s heart sank. His stomach twisted into knots. This couldn’t be happening. While he had been theorizing the possibility of an accident, he had been doing it as a means to avoid the rides. He had never imagined that it would actually happen. Seokjin, Hueningkai, Soobin, and Yeonjun were on the first seat. They would not make it if the cart made the drop. The fact that they had survived three inversions without falling off was a miracle in itself. Wait! Had they already been thrown off’? Is that how the operators had realized that it was unlocked? 

Seulgi and  Jungsoo were soon beside him. 

“The lever” screamed one of the operators. “It will jam the cart and lock it in place.”

“But what if they are locked upside down?” argued another operator nervously. 

“Help” screamed the first operator “This thing is stuck.”

“Seulgi, Jungsoo,” said Namjoon “keep an eye on the carts, the moment they cross the fourth inversion and start ascending the climb, let me know, okay?”

“Okkkkay” they stammered. 

Namjoon moved ahead and positioned himself beside the operator, “Is the lever stuck?” he asked, his voice coming out distraught. 

The man affirmatively screamed in response. 

“THEY ARE CLIMBING” yelled Seulgi “THEY ARE CLIMBING”

Namjoon threw himself at the lever and tugged at it with all he had. Putting all his weight, strength on it, hoping that it doesn’t snap in half. With an initially languid movement, the lever gave way and moved as Seulgi’s screaming drowned them. Slowly, it slid into place jamming the carts. 

Namjoon heaved a sign and toppled over. “Where are they?” he breathed out trying to catch himself. 

“A meter before the drop,” said Jongsoo. 

“Do we know if they are all there?” asked Namjoon, voice weak and trembling. 

“Call them,” said one of the operators “there’s no other way to know”

“Hueningkai and Yeonjun’s phones are with me,” said Seulgi, tapping her sling bag. 

“Seokjin’s is with me,” said Namjoon running his hands over his pocket. 

“Soobin!” said Seulgi, grappling with her bag for her phone. She pulled it out, nearly toppling it over. 

“Calm down,” said Namjoon, sounding so desperate that he didn’t sound calm at all. 

She put the phone on speaker and called Soobin. He picked up on the second ring, “hello” he said faintly. 

Namjoon grabbed the phone from Seulgi’s hand “Soobin, is everyone okay?”

“Y-y-yes” he stammered “we are all okay, for now.”

One of the ride operators snatched the phone from Namjoon “Hello!” he wailed. “Hello!”

“Hello?” replied Soobin “who is this?”

The operator spoke quickly and frantically, but purposefully “Listen. We can lock the safety bars from here. But we can't secure them from here.”

“I d-don’t know w-what that means,” said Soobin

The operator let out a resigned sigh “If you can lower the safety bar into place, we can lock it, from here.”

“I-i’ll have to s-stand” stammered Soobin “and I d-don’t know if you know, but we are at the edge of the drop.”

“We know,” said Namjoon 

“Please” begged the operator “we can secure it, all you have to do is lower it.”

“I c-can't s-stand,” said Soobin

“I’ll do it.” said a familiar voice, albeit, faint and weak. 

“Seokjin, wait” Namjoon found himself saying 

“I’ll do it,” said Seokjin again. He sounded tired and scared, but there was resolve in his voice and Namjoon knew that there would be no way to talk him out of it. He wouldn’t let one of the kids stand up, peering over a near-death drop, while he sat. It wasn’t in Seokjin’s nature to sit and watch and Namjoon knew this. 

“Okay,” said the operator “as soon as you lower the bar, let me know.”

Namjoon could hear the rustle of something, some panicked screams - probably as Seokjin stood, a frantic cry - probably Yeonjun’s and finally the voice he wanted to hear “Its lowered,” Seokjin said. 

The operator pressed a series of buttons and said “please check if it's locked.”

“You unlocked all the bars,” said Seokjin, voice shaky and soft. 

“Fuck! Fuck, tell them to all hold it down” the operator wailed as he continued to press a series of buttons.

“Now? Now?” he asked 

Namjoon could hear Seokjin ask the other riders if they were secured. “We’re locked now,” said  Seokjin  finally.

The operator let out a deep sigh and quickly regained his composure “If I start the ride now, you guys will directly experience the drop.” 

“Can’t you reverse them?” asked Jungsoo

“No,” said the operator

Namjoon butted in “Okay, guys, follow my instructions. Secure your head and especially your necks by crouching into your seats. The drop is going to be nasty, but if you crouch through it, your body won’t go into a panic.” 

Seokjin repeated his instructions for the benefit of the other riders. 

“We’re all secured in position, count till ten and start the ride,” said Seokjin as he ended the call. 

The operator turned to Namjoon “help me with the lever, please.”

Namjoon stepped forward and pushed the lever into place. There was a clunking of machinery as the ride jumped into motion. 

In a distance, they saw the cart drop, twist through the remaining inversions before returning to the starting point. 

  
  


They rushed forward as the bars unlocked and the riders toppled out, faces pale and fraught with fear. 

Seokjin was dragging Yeonjun with one arm and Hueningkai with another. Seokjin looked frazzled. His hair was a mess, he was chalk white and his knees looked like they would give away any time. As they approached the platform where the rest of them were standing, Seulgi ran forward and threw herself into Hueningkai’s arms, sobbing into his chest. Yeonjun and Soobin clung to each other for support.

Namjoon stepped forward, closed the distance between them, and pulled Seokjin, who collapsed in his arms. 

  
  


*****

Hueningkai, Seokjin, Soobin, and Yeonjun were in no mood to continue their day at Sotte World - not after what happened. Neither was Seulgi with the way she kept sobbing into Hueningkai’s shoulder. The Park operators disappeared as soon as the riders were back on the ground. Namjoon assumed that they were worried about facing public backlash and hence vanished from the scene. 

The others - Beomgyun, Taehyun, Jungsoo, on Seokjin’s insistence, decided to stay back and enjoy the rest of the day. They promised, however, that they wouldn’t ride any of the ‘scary’ rides. 

Namjoon found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Soobin’s car. The chauffeur had been given instructions, by Soobin, to drop everyone home. 

Namjoon turned to look behind. Seulgi and Hueningkai were at the extreme end, holding onto each other. Seokjin, Yeonjun, and Soobin were in the center, the latter two were clinging to each other. Seokjin sat, hugging himself. He looked faint and so vulnerable. Namjoon wanted to wrap him in his arms and comfort him. He wanted to hold him as long as he could and for as long as was necessary to wipe away the smallest smudge of fear from his beautiful face. But he couldn’t, not from where he was sitting and not in the present circumstances, anyway. So he grabbed the sides of the seat instead. 

The chauffeur asked him where they’d like to be dropped. Namjoon fished out his phone and texted Taehyung. 

  
  
  


**Namjoon**

Where are you? 

**Taehyung**

Hey Hyung. At JK’s. why?

**Namjoon**

We are coming over. There was an accident at the park. No one was hurt though. 

**Taehyung**

What? OMG. What happened?

**Namjoon**

I’ll explain when I get there. Didn’t want to leave Seokjin alone, so I thought I had better leave him with you. 

**Taehyung**

Of course. Is he hurt? PLEASE I AM PANICKING.

**Namjoon**

He is shaken up. But not hurt. We will be there in ten minutes. 

  
  


Namjoon helped Seokjin out of the car. He secured his waist allowing Seokjin to rest completely on him. 

“Can you walk?” he asked Seokjin softly. 

Seokjin seemed to gain some semblance of steadiness. “I can walk,” he replied.

Namjoon had never seen Seokjin so vulnerable. So scared. It was such a contrast from the Seokjin he was accustomed to. At that moment, as he dragged him forward, he realized that he’d rather have Seokjin be cocky, ludicrous, and outrageous any day than have him weak, scared, and quiet like this. 

When Taehyung opened the door, he threw himself into Seokjin, pushing him back into Namjoon’s arms. “Taehyung wait,” said Namjoon, supporting Seokjin against himself. “I don’t think he can support your weight right now.”

Taehyung pulled himself off Seokjin and helped Namjoon support his brother. Together they dragged him towards the bedroom. 

“Is he okay? Hyung!” Jungkook whined in the background. 

Namjoon and Taehyung lowered Seokjin into the bed. 

“I didn’t want to leave him alone,” Namjoon repeated. “So I got him here. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“It's good you got him here,” said Taehyung soothingly “Now please tell me what happened at the park”

“Can you get him some water please?” asked Namjoon, turning to look at Seokjin who had closed his eyes. 

Taehyung dashed away at once, leaving them alone. 

“I wouldn’t have been alone” whispered Seokjin, “if you had stayed with me.”

Namjoon was about to reply when Taehyung returned with a glass of water and with Jungkook in tow. 

Taehyung lowered himself into the bed beside Seokjin and tilted the glass against his lips to help him drink the water.

Seokjin took two short sips before he gently pushed Taehyung’s hand away. 

Seokjin lowered his head and Taehyung tucked him in. 

Namjoon looked at him for a long time before he stood up. 

Seokjin may have sensed his weight lift off the bed because he opened his eyes, looked at Namjoon - fear in his eyes. 

“Someone unlocked our safety bar Namjoon-ah. Someone tried to kill us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to pick up, huh?


	9. Chapter 9

Jungkook could not make sense of the book in his lap. He adjusted the pillow behind him and tried to read again, but the clashing of vessels followed by a resounding bang from the kitchen made him jump a little in his chair. Taehyung must be struggling in the kitchen, he thought to himself as he sighed and shut the book with a snap. 

“Need help?” he asked. 

“No” came Taehyung’s response. 

Jungkook noticed movement on the bed before him and turned to look at an extremely sleepy Seokjin who was stirring - possibly due to the cacophony of sounds from the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Hyung,” said Jungkook, “how do you feel?”

Seokjin rubbed his eyes and yawned “Oh my God” he said, panic in his voice “what time is it? Wait, what day is it?”

“You’ve been sleeping since last afternoon, Hyung. So you were out for 15 hours”

Seokjin groaned “Oh no. And I hogged your bed! Jungkook-ah, you should have woken me up.”

“I actually slept right beside you. Taehyung took the couch.”

“Damn,” said Seokjin “I must have really been out, huh?”

Taehyung walked in, just then, with a tray of what looked like a mound of egg on toast but Jungkook wasn’t so sure. 

“Oh good, you’re up.” said Taehyung, eyeing his brother with concern, “how do you feel, Hyung?”

Seokjin had buried his head into his hands “Yesterday! The Park! The ride. Oh my God.”

“It's all over the papers, by the way, Jimin covered it,” said Taehyung 

“Wait! What?” screamed Seokjin jumping out of bed too quickly for his body to register the sudden movement. He staggered momentarily as Taehyung dropped the tray in Jungkook’s lap and rushed forward in a flash. “Hyung, take it easy,” he said holding his brother in place as Seokjin rested his head on Taehyung’s shoulder. 

Taehyung patted his back and gently nudged him back on the bed “Sit” he ordered in his sternest voice. 

Seokjin sat but looked extremely disconsolate. “What does the article say?” 

“I’ll be right back,” said Taehyung, sprinting out of the room. He returned moments later with a newspaper. 

He cleared his throat, and in a hopeless mock imitation of Jimin’s voice, he raised his voice a few octaves and read out the piece:

**_Malfunction on one of Sotte World’s roller coasters! Riders left seething_ **

  
  


_ Wednesday would have been a regular day at Sotte World, had it not been for - what seems to be a malfunction in one of the Park’s rides ironically named ‘deathly spin’.  _

_ One of the safety bars got unlocked mid-ride causing widespread panic as the ride operators struggled to bring the ride to a halt. Fortunately, there were no casualties and no one was injured. _

_ When we got hold of one of the ride operators- they revealed that the ‘blocking’ system lever was stuck, or else the ride could have been halted before the first inversion. When asked about how they realized that the safety bar was undone, they informed us that a safety alarm went off indicating which cart number was unlocked.  _

_ The operators revealed that the situation could have been much worse had the cart taken the drop after the fourth inversion. When pressed further it was revealed that an unnamed police officer on the scene saved the day as he tugged the lever back to life bringing the cart to a halt and thus saving the lives of the four riders seated on the unlocked cart.  _

_ The Seoul Police Headquarters is yet to identify the brave officer. Needless to say, the riders, their families, and the city owe the officer their gratitude for having had the presence of mind to avert what could possibly have been a disaster.  _

_ The riders have not yet been identified as they left the scene as soon as the cart halted. However, onlookers claim that they looked like four college students. Until one of them comes forward to press charges, the identity of the four shall remain unknown.  _

_ Sotte World has initiated an investigation into the matter.  _

**_Seoul Times_ **

**_Park Jimin_ **

  
  


“Thank God,” said Seokjin “Thank God, he wasn’t named. He would have been in so much trouble. Given that he had your badge the whole time.” 

Seokjin was breathing heavily as he looked at Jungkook with relief. 

“Of course, Hyung. Did you think Jimin would land Namjoon Hyung in trouble?” asked Taehyung cheerfully. 

Seokjin, who had been sitting on the bed, paled and stood up again. Taehyung moved forward with his arm outstretched, “also he called you a college student” he giggled.  Seokjin  edged away from Taehyung and held onto the wall instead. 

“Hyung? You okay?” asked Taehyung, uncertainly. 

“I’m fine,” said Seokjin faintly, looking away from both of them. “I better get to work. A girl is still missing,” he added as he staggered towards the washroom. 

****

**Namjoon Hyung (11 am)**

JK! How is Seokjin Hyung? 

Is he okay? 

**Jungkook (11:15 am)**

Why don’t you ask him yourself?

  
  


**Namjoon Hyung (11:16 am)**

Why? Did something happen?

  
  


**Jungkook (11:20 am)**

Why don’t you just text him and find out?

****

  
  
  
  
  


**Namjoon (3:15 pm)**

Hey Taehyung, Just thought I’d check in on how Seokjin Hyung is doing.

Is he fine?

**Taehyung (3: 20 pm)**

Hello

Jin Hyung is fine. He slept through the whole of yesterday.

He woke up fresh. Even made lunch before he rushed for work. 

  
  


**Namjoon (3: 21 pm)**

Shouldn’t he be resting?

I am worried he might be in shock. 

  
  


**Taehyung (3: 25 pm)**

Exactly what I told him. 

But Hyung doesn’t listen.

He won’t rest until he solves the case.

  
  


**Namjoon (3: 28 pm)**

Thanks, Tae

**Taehyung (3: 30 pm)**

Also, thank you for saving my brother’s life.

  
  
  


*******

It was an entire day later that Namjoon changed Seokjin’s name on his phone. And after debating the matter with himself, weighing the pros and cons, and rehearsing how the conversation would go, he finally texted Seokjin. 

**Namjoon (4: 10 pm)**

How are you feeling, Hyungnim?

  
  


**Kim Seokjin (4: 30 pm)**

I am fine, Namjoon-ssi. 

Thank you for asking. 

  
  
  


**Kim Seokjin (4: 35 pm)**

Also, thank you for saving our lives. 

**Kim Seokjin (4: 45 pm)**

Also, if you’re free today evening. 

I am working on the case. 

You can join me if you want, 

I’ll be at Seoul Talkies Theater, Gangnam Dong.

6 pm show. Interstellar! 

Let me know if you’re coming. 

I’ll book the tickets in advance. 

  
  


**Namjoon (4: 50 pm)**

Is there any point in asking why we are going to watch a movie?

**Kim Seokjin (4: 55 pm)**

No

  
  


**Namjoon (5: 00 pm)**

See you in an hour. 

**Kim Seokjin (4: 55 pm)**

Since you’re coming. 

Wear a large hoodie and carry a face mask.

  
  


**Namjoon (5: 01 pm)**

Any point asking why?

**Kim Seokjin (5: 02 pm)**

No

  
  


***

  
  


It was probably a bad idea to drag Namjoon to watch Interstellar. Especially when the whole idea of going for the movie was to shadow four individuals on the sly, as Seokjin later informed him. 

When astrophysics and sci-fi were thrown into the mix, coupled with an orgasmic soundtrack and breathtaking cinematography, the only thing Namjoon was watching was the screen ahead of him. Which is why, he didn’t realize when he toppled the popcorn box into his and Seokjin’s lap, causing the latter to emit a thunderous “YAH” into the cinematic atmosphere. 

He didn’t register how it happened. But in a swift display of dexterity, Seokjin yanked his face forward pressing his right hand against his lips while using his left hand to cover their faces. Namjoon froze. He was in-between chewing popcorn when the swift movement happened and so he stopped chewing. He stopped blinking too. He stopped breathing also.  Seokjin’s  face was inches away from his! Despite the darkness and in spite of Mathew Mcconaughey’s screaming ‘TARS’ in the background, he was occupied with counting Seojin’s eyelashes. 

Seokjin wasn’t looking at him though. His eyes were peering through a small crack in the fingers of his left hand. It's only when Namjoon heard a familiar voice - a girl's voice, saying “It's just some guys making out” that Seokjin released him.

“That was close,” Seokjin said, tightening the chords of his hoodie. 

“Too close” whispered Namjoon 

“They could have seen us. Please, try and avoid toppling things over”

“Please try and avoid screaming ‘YAH’ at the drop of a hat” grumbled Namjoon.

“I won’t have to scream YAH if you don’t drop things.” 

Namjoon tore his eyes away from Seokjin  and looked ahead. They were shadowing Hueningkai, Seulgi, Soobin and Yeonjun. 

“Are we suspecting Seulgi?” Namjoon edged forward and whispered into Seokjin’s ears. 

Seokjin nudged closer “Don’t you think she practically wriggled her way out of that ride?”

“That’s true. But she was with me the entire time. She couldn’t possibly -”

“We can’t account for what she did between leaving the queue and joining you.” hissed Seokjin 

“But I don’t think she would’ve had enough time.”

Seokjin sighed and brushed the popcorn off Namjoon’s lap “She was the only one who knew which cart we were on.”

Namjoon froze because there was only so much a man could take. Between having Seokjin pressed against his face, to now having him dust popcorn off his lap, he had forgotten what he wanted to say. 

“I suspected Soobin for the longest time, you know?” continued Seokjin unbothered by the gurgling man beside him. “But the incident at the park definitely gives three of them a clean chit.”

Namjoon found his voice again. He practiced vocal exercises by saying “ahem, umm, erm.”

“What?” asked Seokjin 

Namjoon took a deep breath and said “Are you sure that the incident in the park was a deliberate attempt on your lives?” 

“Yes” replied Seokjin 

“Don’t you think maybe, just maybe, it may have been an accident?”, asked Namjoon. 

“It wasn’t an accident,” Seokjin said as the theater boomed with the voice of Michael Caine who said, in his deep raspy British accent: 

_ Do not go gentle into that good night.  _

_ Rage, rage against the dying of the light. _

*****

“Yoongi-ah,” said Seokjin pointing a chicken bone at the Chief. “They tried to kill us.”

“Stop being dramatic! It suits you. But stop it.” Yoongi said pouring remnants of soda into his whiskey. 

“Okay” hiccupped Seokjin gulping down a glass of soju. “Let me rephrase. They tried to kill one of the kids and I was just there.”

“That makes sense” agreed Yoongi sipping his whiskey. 

“I would have been collateral damage.” sighed Seokjin “but who cares?” he perked up seconds later “nobody cares” he added going for the next glass. 

“Yah!” said Yoongi, grabbing the glass away from him “what’s with the existential talk?”

“I am nobody’s bride.” sang Seokjin, crooning as he mouthed Karen Young’s 1969 classic. 

“It's nobody’s child” Yoongi corrected him “also, you’re nobody’s groom.”

“Yah! Yoongi-ah. What sort of friend are you?”

“The supportive kind.” grinned Yoongi, before emptying all the contents in the sugar shaker into Seokjin’s bowl of Bulgogi. “I don’t sugar coat,” he said lamely before he heard a resounding smack as Seokjin whacked his arm. “YAAAAAAAH!” Seokjin yelled, drowning out all the sound in the diner and possibly on the street and maybe even in the whole of Seoul. 

“My arm” cried Yoongi, massaging his hand “you hit me Hyungie.”

“Hyungie hit Yoongi” agreed Seokjin before they both burst into a fit of laughter. 

Seokjin managed, somehow, to explain to the waiting staff that he needed a second dish of Bulgogi. 

“Hyung,” said Yoongi “Why didn’t you tell me about the accident?”

“I was not in a state to stand, let alone call you,” said Seokjin “It was a bad day. Bad. Bad!”

“It's a good thing Daddy Long Legs was there to save you.” said Yoongi “because I would have cared if something had happened. Taehyung would have cared too. So don’t fucking call yourself collateral damage again.”

“Daddy Long Legs!” said Seokjin “he wouldn’t have cared. He hates me.”

“That is all you picked up from what I said. Yah, he saved your life. He definitely cares.”

“He saved Soobin, Yeonjun, and Hueningkai’s life. I was just there,” said Seokjin softly.

“Hyung, I am sure he cares.” insisted Yoongi

“He didn’t even call to check up, you know? He texted me two days later,” said Seojin, eyes wide and hurt. 

“It's the alcohol talking. You’re drunk,” said Yoongi placatingly. 

“Drunk in loveeee” sang Seokjin “ I've been drinkin', I've been drinkin’. I get filthy when that liquor get into me - I've been thinkin'”

Yoongi sat up “Don’t use Beyonce to avoid a conversation, Hyung”

Seokjin stopped singing and hung his head “he hates me.”

“Hyung, why are you like this?” said Yoongi, pushing his replaced bowl of Bulgogi towards him, “you need food inside your system.”

“Why does he not like me” wailed Seokjin, “Is it my face? It's because I am fat, isn’t it?”

“Yah! Hyung, I will hit you.”

Seokjin started laughing “Yoongi-ah, do you know everyone in our unit called you li’l meow meow?”

“Okay, I will put salt in your bowl this time.” threatened Yoongi. 

Seokjin was still laughing, squeaking away as the memory seemed to come to him. He paused briefly, wiped away a tear before saying “Thanks Yoongi-ah.”

“For what?” asked Yoongi while downing the rest of his whiskey. 

“For always being there.”

*****

Two days after watching Interstellar, Seokjin found himself typing ‘singularity’ into Naver, in the hopes of understanding certain parts of the movie. The first result the search engine provided him was not the spacetime phenomenon he hoped to understand, instead, it was a hit song by a certain member named ‘V’ of a famous boy band. ‘Aish’ Seokjin muttered to himself. He remembered Namjoon, complete with his taut jaw and fixed stare, explaining the entire thing to him, throwing in words like fourth dimension and wormholes. Seokjin was a man of many talents, he had been keeping a hawk-eye on the four college students and a peripheral eye on Kim Namjoon, he had no third eye with which he could watch the movie and understand its intricacies. Namjoon had been so immersed in the movie, he looked so awed and blown away by the concept and story, that Seokjin had to admit that he felt the same way, except not about the movie. 

His phone buzzed him out of his reverie. 

**Taetae (7: 45 pm)**

Hyung, the kids are planning an outing.

  
  


**Seokjin (7: 46 pm)**

Spill all the Tea, Tae. 

**Taetae (7 : 50 pm)**

Okay,

So Hueningkai, Jungsoo, Beomgyu and Taehyun are planning an outing.

Soobin, Seulgi, and Yeonjun haven’t confirmed yet. 

  
  
  


**Seokjin (7: 51 pm)**

Where and when? 

**Taetae (7: 52 pm)**

**Now** ! It's a drink and gaze at the stars kinda shiz

Namsan Park Observatory

Itaewon

**Seokjin (7: 53 pm)**

Thanks, Taetae 

  
  


**Taetae (7 : 55 pm)**

Do you want me to come with you?

I’d prefer it if you weren’t alone. Especially after what happened last time.

JK can stay alone for a few hours. 

He’s a bunny. Not a baby

  
  


**Seokjin (7: 56 pm)**

Nah, I’ll ask scowl face. 

**Taetae (7 : 57 pm)**

Cool. But if anything remotely weird happens, call me.

**Seokjin (7: 58 pm)**

Tae, the park shuts at 7. How are these kids planning to enter?

**Taetae (7 : 59 pm)**

Oh, yea. They’re breaking in. Apparently, there’s a side entrance.

Sending you the location. 

  
  


**Seokjin (7: 58 pm)**

Thanks, Tae. Say hello to bunny 

****

  
  


**Kim Seokjin (7: 56 pm)**

Namjoon-ssi. Greetings!

Are you free for some shadowing?

The kids are on the move. 

**Namjoon (7: 58 pm)**

Sure, Seokjin-ssi, What time and where?

  
  


**Kim Seokjin (7: 58 pm)**

Get dressed. I’ll pick you up in ten.

Also, we’ll be outdoors, so dress warmly. 

  
  


**Namjoon (8: 00 pm)**

Okay. 

  
  


****

“Listen to me, Kim Namjoon-ssi” hissed Seokjin as he crawled ahead with the support of his elbows “if you topple anything today and blow our clover-”

“Okay, listen” argued Namjoon, who should have been beside Seokjin, but was a few feet behind, struggling to get his hand and body coordination right “firstly, if I topple anything, it will most likely be you, off of the cliff.”

“Yah,” said Seokjin 

“Don’t yah me” grumbled Namjoon who had caught pace with Seokjin. 

They both were on their stomachs watching, from a ledge as an RV pulled up in a distance. Seokjin extracted binoculars from his pocket and peered into the dark. 

“It's too dark” breathed Namjoon beside him. “We’ll have to edge closer.”

“These are night vision binoculars,” replied Seokjin 

Namjoon rolled over and turned to look up at the stars “So who can you see?”

“Jungsoo was driving, I guess. He got out from the driver’s seat. I see Hueningkai. I think the others are Taehyun and Beomgyu.”

“So no Soobin, Yeonjun or Seulgi” sighed Namjoon

“And no Hoseok” added Seokjin 

“Hoseok? He’s a suspect?” asked Namjoon “Also why would he be hanging with the kids.”

“Everyone is a suspect.” replied Seojkin “following the kids robs me of the opportunity to tail Hoseok. I’ll have to put Taehyung on the job soon.”

“When did Hoseok make his way back on the suspect list?” asked Namjoon staring into the night sky, albeit with a frown. 

“He never left the list” replied Seokjin “also, I don’t think he is being entirely honest with us.”

“What do you mean?” asked Namjoon 

“The problem with people is that they sometimes think that certain things are irrelevant, and so they leave out a vital piece of information. Sometimes that piece is key to solving an entire puzzle.”

“You’re talking in riddles” yawned Namjoon 

“It's hard being a detective. People are not always honest. But it's part of the job, I guess” said Seokjin, feigning sadness. 

“Is it creepy to follow kids though?” asked Namjoon, suddenly tracing shapes in the air above him. 

Seokjin lowered the binoculars and turned to look down at him “Umm, I’ll need context.”

“We are following children and hiding in the grass, in the dark after breaking into a park. It's starting to feel creepy.”

Seokjin smiled “They are not children. They’re suspects. And none of them is a minor.”

“It's creepy” insisted Namjoon 

Seokjin sighed “It is” he admitted “This job, my job, is not easy. Without the police badge or a legal title, my prowling around and investigating, can come across as creepy.”

“I didn’t mean-” began Namjoon finding words to placate Seokjin “to call you creepy. It's just the way we are doing things, is creepy.”

Seokjin looked back into the binoculars “I know what you mean. As the police, you have the law behind you. You can search a suspect’s home, investigate a crime scene, question a suspect, protect a witness, and so on. I don’t have the law behind me, not anymore.”

“What do you mean by not anymore?” asked Namjoon 

“I was a police officer,” said Seokjin 

“What?” 

“I was a police officer.” repeated Seokjin “The Head of the crime branch.”

Namjoon raised his head and propped it on his elbow, and turned to face Seokjin “then what happened?”

“I quit” replied Seokjin “I gave it up.”

“Why?” 

Seokjin tore his gaze from the binoculars and turned to look at Namjoon “because I couldn’t take it. The bureaucracy! The red-tapism! I couldn’t turn a blind eye - especially in the face of injustice.”

Seokjin waited for Namjoon to say something, anything! When he didn’t, he continued “I always wanted to be a superhero when I was a child.”

“Sadly, I had no powers. Couldn’t fly, nor weave webs out of my forearms, nor break bones with my fists.” Seokjin let out a throaty chuckle.

“The only power I had was up here,” he said tapping his index finger to his forehead “I had to use the power I had to fight injustice. How else could I be a superhero?”

Seokjin turned to look into the binoculars “I quit when I realized that  the police is the protective force that maintains the status quo for the wealthy elite. For those in power! I quit when I felt that I could use my skills better without having the law tie me down.”

Namjoon didn’t say a word. The silence was broken by a loud thunderous laugh, probably from one of the four boys they were watching. 

Seokjin was smiling as he peered through “Which is why I have to break-in, wear disguises, and be a general creep.”

“Seokjin Hyung, I am sorry. I didn’t mean-” Namjoon began quietly “to offend you.”

“I am not offended, Namjoon-ah. I absolutely know what my job looks like to an onlooker. I chose this. I am proud of what I do, even if sometimes I have to look ridiculous while I am at it.”

Seokjin could sense that Namjoon was struggling to find the right words. He surmised that Namjoon probably didn’t want to say something silly or untoward. 

“The biggest downside to the job is not the creeping about though.” said Seokjin, to fill the silence, “can you guess what it is?”

Seokjin turned to look at Namjoon who shook his head. “The biggest downside is being misunderstood.”

“What do you mean?” asked Namjoon, eyebrows furrowed and raised. 

“Did you know that Taehyung is my brother?” asked Seokjin

Namjoon nodded “he told me, last week. I didn’t know before that.”

Seokjin's lips curved into a smile “Not many people know that he is my brother. Most of the world thinks he is my assistant and I maintain that. You know why?”

Namjoon shook his head. “To protect him! I come in contact with a lot of dangerous people every single day. I irk influential people, rile up the rich, expose con artists, overturn the black market. I practically stir up the hornet's nest on an everyday basis. If I announce that he is my brother, I would be putting him in danger. But as my assistant, our relationship remains transactional.” 

Seokjin lowered the binoculars and rubbed his eyes “He thinks it's because I am not proud of him. I can practically see the hurt expression in his eyes every day and I live with it.”

“Have you tried explaining your concerns?” asked Namjoon, “I am sure he will listen. I am sure he will understand.”

Seokjin looked at him, gaze unwavering “you were in the same place Namjoon-ah. Did you listen? Did you understand? Did you give me the chance to explain? The hardest part of my job is being misunderstood to protect the people I love.”

Namjoon opened his mouth to argue. But whatever he wanted to say died in his throat as Seokjin’s phone rang at that very moment, startling them. “Fuck” said Seokjin grappling inside his pocket to fish out his phone. 

“It wasn't on silent?” whined Namjoon lowering his head. 

“Hello?” Seokjin whispered into the mouthpiece “this better be important, you may have blown our cover.”

“What? You sure?” blurted out Seokjin. 

“What?” Namjoon sensed the panic in Seokjin’s voice. 

“It was Taehyung,” said Seokjin, ending the call and turning to look at Namjoon. “Soobin is missing.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this chapter a Valentine's Day gift from me to you.

Namjoon sat facing Jungkook and Taehyung. Seokjin was pressing his temple with his fingers. “From the top,” he said, raising his hand like a band conductor, “tell us everything.”

Taehyung let out a short breath and straightened his features, almost as if he was trying to reconstruct the situation in his head before he explained it out loud. 

“So, remember when I texted you about the plan to drink at the observatory?” he said looking at Seokjin. 

“Yes yes,” said Seokjin, continuing to pace the room. 

“Yeah, so that was approximately, quarter to eight? Right! Soobin and Yeonjun didn’t say anything during that chat conversation. A little before that conversation, though, Yeonjun had texted me”

“At what time?” Seokjin butted in. 

“Around 6.30 pm! He asked me if Soobin was with me. I said no and didn’t think too much about it.”

“Then” continued Taehyung “at around 9 pm, Yeonjun called me and was crying. He said they don’t know where he is. His phone is off and he isn’t in the dorm.”

“Where was he seen last?” asked Seokjin 

“They had basketball practice, apparently, until 4.30 pm. That’s where he was seen last. Although, there’s something Yeonjun told me”

“What?” asked Namjoon, Seokjin and Jungkook, all at once. 

“Yeonjun said that Soobin went to meet Jung Hoseok before he went missing.”

Seokjin closed his eyes and his shoulders sagged “I knew it” he said softly.

“You knew that Hoseok is behind all of this?” asked a bewildered Jungkook. 

Seokjin bit his lip reflectively but didn’t respond. He continued to pace the room, throwing his hands in the air intermittently. 

“Hyung,” said Namjoon “what do we do now?”

“We’ll have to speak to Yeonjun and Hoseok, although the latter will be difficult given that the police, in all likelihood, will arrest him again.”

Namjoon stood up “Let’s do this, then.”

******

  
  


“I think it's obvious that Hoseok is behind all of this,” said Namjoon as they entered the Choi household driveway. 

“ There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact,” replied Seokjin softly. 

Yeonjun’s father greeted them at the entrance. He looked grim. “It's gotten out of hand, Seokjin-ssi,” he said. “I know” agreed Seokjin. “I’d like to have a word with Yeonjun.”

“And who is he?” asked Mr. Choi eyeing Namjoon. “My assistant, Kim Taehyung” replied Seokjin 

“Follow me” said Mr. Choi led them into the house. “Sorry” Seokjin whispered into Namjoon’s ear “can’t have a suspended police officer working on the case. I had to lie.”

“Don’t apologize” replied Namjoon “I understand.” Yeonjun looked terrible when they finally got to him. His hair was a mess and his face was blotched. 

“Do you think that Soobin may have just gone off the radar to I don’t know, chill maybe?” asked Namjoon, cringing as the words came out. 

Younjun stared at him in disbelief “No, he would have told me if he was going anywhere. Besides, he would have not switched off his phone. I know that something happened to him. I can feel it. Seokjin Hyung, you trust me, don’t you?”

“I do” replied Seokjin soothingly “when was the last time you spoke with him?”

“Before basketball practice.” replied Yeonjun “he was supposed to get done by 4.30 and head to the dorm, but then he wasn’t answering my calls and I assumed he was sleeping. When his phone went off, I panicked and checked his dorm, he wasn't there. So I called up and texted all our friends to check with them. He wasn’t with any of them. Jungsoo told me that Soobin told him that he had to meet Hoseok seonsaengnim after practice.” 

“Hold up,” said Seokjin. “Jungsoo told you that Soobin told him that he had to meet Hoseok?”

“That is correct. So I called up Hoseok seonsaengnim and asked him but he said that he had never asked to meet Soobin.”

****

Hoseok had been difficult to get hold of. With the police rounding him up for questioning, he was hesitant and almost averse to meeting Seokjin. He eventually gave in, though, after he was reminded that Seokjin was his only hope. 

“It's surprising they didn’t arrest me,” said Hoseok as he sat on an armchair, in his apartment, facing Namjoon and Seokjin. 

“They won’t,” said Namjoon “not yet. They’ll wait for 24 hours. If Soobin doesn’t show up before that, then you’ll be back in the cell.”

“Ah. I will enjoy every minute of freedom while it lasts” he said, in a bored, nonchalant manner.

“Hoseok-ah, you realize you’re in deep shit, right?” asked Seokjin

“I know. But I haven’t done anything wrong. So I don’t know what else to say.” he replied. 

“We have got to know that you asked to meet Soobin, this evening, after basketball practice,” said Seokjin 

“No, I didn’t ask him to meet me.” said Hoseok “I told the police the same thing.”

“Can you tell us what you were doing today, say lunch onwards?” asked Namjoon 

Hoseok gazed intently into the distance “I had lunch, leftovers from yesterday’s takeaway, then I stepped out to the grocery store between 2 pm and 3 in the afternoon, then I got back home and haven’t stepped out since.”

“And you live alone,” asked Seokjin, looking around the house, expecting someone to pop up.

“I live alone. My, erm, girlfriend moved out after my first arrest.” Hoseok replied. 

****

“He has no alibi,” said Namjoon leaning against the car while Seokjin stood before him. They stood freezing, outside Namjoon’s apartment. 

They had interviewed Yeonjun and Hoseok and were nowhere close to unraveling the mystery before them. 

It was nearly midnight and despite having worn coats, they could feel the cold cut through their skin. 

“I think,” said Namjoon “that we should interrogate all of them. Seulgi, Jungsoo, Hueningkai. All of them!” Seokjin nodded and shuffled his feet for warmth. “Yes, we will have to do it tomorrow.”

“Do you think it would be wise to get Soobin’s call records again?” asked Namjoon.

Seokjin nodded “I’ll handle that” 

“Wait, how?” asked Namjoon 

Seokjin waved his arm dismissively “I’ll take care of it. We need to focus on retracing Soobin’s movements today.”

Namjoon nodded “We can do that tomorrow.”

“Arghh” groaned Seokjin, “two students missing under my watch. I hate this. I hate myself.”

“Hey,” said Namjoon, brushing a loose strand of hair from Seokjin’s forehead “why are you being so harsh on yourself?”

Seokjin stood rooted to the spot. He opened his mouth, looked down, and said “because I have to solve this.”

“Why? I mean, I know two kids are missing. But this seems more than just that.” said Namjoon 

“I am not used to being outsmarted,” said Seokjin sheepishly “This is the longest I have been stuck on a case with no answers.” 

Seokjin tapped his head with his knuckles “My superpowers are becoming dull.”

“Jin Hyung” protested Namjoon “you sometimes talk like the only thing that is great about you is your brain.”

“It is,” said Seokjin. “I am a brain, Namjoon. The rest of me is a mere appendix.”

“Jin-ah” protested Namjoon “you’re also lips, collarbones, waist, thighs, neck, face, and ears - your ears are red, by the way.”

Seokjin covered his face with his hand and giggled. “Did you just-”

“I am sorry, please ignore me,” said Namjoon covering his face with his hand. 

They stood laughing into their own hands. Namjoon eventually straightened himself and scratched the back of his neck “It's getting late” he said. 

“It is” agreed Seokjin, fumbling with his car keys, “you should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Namjoon pushed himself off of Seokjin’s car, stepped forward, hesitation clear in his movements. He gently pulled Seokjin towards him, stopped short of his face as their breaths mingled. Seokjin shut his eyes. Namjoon leaned forward, planted a warm, soft, chaste kiss on Seokjin's lips. And a second kiss on his forehead for good measure, before he turned away, and sprinted towards his apartment. 

***

Namjoon threw his face in his hands as he shut the door behind him. He had kissed Kim Seokjin! Well, he had kissed him before, but  _ this,  _ this felt different. Seokjin’s lips had been so warm, so soft. Seokjin hadn’t even resisted it. He hadn’t pushed him. He hadn’t awkwardly stepped away. He had just let it all happen. Seokjin had given in to the moment, given into him. Namjoon chuckled as he remembered Seokjin’s expression as he edged forward. Seokjin had first looked uncertain, then visibly flustered and then completely dazed. Namjoon closed his eyes and visualized it all over again. A car engine kicked to life somewhere in the distance, Namjoon opened his eyes. Oh my God, had Seokjin been standing outside in the cold all this time? How long had it been? Ten minutes, at the very least? Had he been expecting Namjoon to return? Should Namjoon have invited him in? I mean, he just kissed someone and walked away. Who does that? Namjoon does, apparently. He jumped up, whirled around, and opened the door - only to see Seokjin’s car drive away into the night. 

*

Kim Namjoon and his sudden kiss had resulted in Kim Seokjin being rooted to the spot, holding his lips, for ten whole minutes. He would have suffered from frostbite had it not been for the fact that the kiss had caused such a surge of warmth inside of him, that it delayed the possible onset of hypothermia. 

He eventually managed to stumble into his car and drive home. If during the ride back home, Fifth Harmony’s ‘sledgehammer’ played on loop, then it wasn’t by accident. He tumbled into his flat, slipped into pajamas, hummed through his night routine, and climbed into bed feeling like he could dance all night. But better sense prevailed and he slept off. 

***

The next morning, Namjoon and Seokjin sat, facing Seulgi. She was in Seokjin’s makeshift office at the university. 

“When was the last time you saw Soobin?” asked Seokjin 

“I didn’t see him yesterday,” she said gripping the sides of her seat, her knuckles had turned white. “We didn’t have any class together. He is a Sports major and I am a Literature major. We didn’t have drama class, so I didn’t see him at all.”

“Seulgi” began, Seokjin “when we were at Sotte World. What happened between you exiting the queue and joining Namjoon-ssi?”

“Whatdoyoumean, what happened? I wriggled free and found him because of that straw hat. So I stood with him.”

“You didn’t, I dunno, maybe take a detour to the operator’s cabin?” asked Seokjin, voice calm but terse. 

“What? No! Are you accusing me?” gasped Seulgi, tears forming in her eyes. 

“No one is accusing you,” said Seokjin calmly “we’re only asking questions.”

“No, I walked directly to where Namjoon-ssi was standing,” she said. 

“That will be all,” said Seokjin with a tight-lipped smile. 

**

“When was the last time you saw Soobin?” Seokjin asked Jungsoo who was fumbling with the chord of his hoodie. 

“Yesterday” he replied, “at the basketball court.”

“Do you know where Soobin went after practice?” asked Seokjin 

“He told me he had to meet Hoseok seonsaengnim,” said Jungsoo drumming his fingers on his knees. 

“Did he leave directly for Jung Hoseok’s place?” asked Seokjin 

“I wouldn’t know,” said Jungsoo, “I left for my dorm.”

“Where were you last evening?” 

Jungsoo gulped “At  Namsan Park Observatory, Itaewon.”

“At what time?” asked Seokjin 

“8 fifteen-ish” he replied 

“But the park shuts at 7. So how did you gain entry?

Jungsoo looked at Namjoon, expecting him to extend moral support. “I, umm, there’s a secret entry no one knows about,” he said finally. 

“What were you doing there?”

“Um, looking at the stars, I guess.”

“You weren’t drinking?” asked Seokjin 

“No, I was driving, so I didn’t drink” 

“Which car were you driving?”

“Yesterday?” asked Jungsoo, squinting “my RV!”

“Do you miss your girlfriend?”

“What?” asked Jungsoo, eyes darting from Seokjin to Namjoon.

“She has been missing, hasn’t she? Do you miss her?”

“Yes,” he said “I miss her”

“That will be all,” said Seokjin. 

  
  


**

Hueningkai, Taehyun’s interviews went along similar lines. Beomgyu refused to answer their questions without a lawyer. He also pointed out that he was not under any obligation to answer a private detective or a suspended police officer. 

“Yah! Look at the nerve of that kid,” said Seokjin, unable to contain his anger.

“Hyung, he isn’t wrong,” said Namjoon 

“But I’ll need to speak to him.” grumbled Seokjin gesturing wildly in the air “I need to tie all loose ends” he added tying the chords on Namjoon’s hoodie, strangling him briefly. 

“Hyung” he gasped “Jungkook is not suspended! He can interrogate him.”

Seokjin shook his head “No, Jungkook will land in trouble.” 

“What do we do?” asked Namjoon 

“I’ll handle it,” said Seokjin again, avoiding Namjoon’s eyes. 

“What do you mean?” asked Namjoon

“Nothing, I’ll handle it,” repeated Seokjin 

“Seokjin Hyung, when you keep secrets, you make it all the more difficult to trust you,” said Namjoon 

“I know” sighed Seokjin “but some secrets are not solely mine to spill.”

***

Later that afternoon, Jungkook was curled up on the couch, in his living room. Taehyung was busy working on an assignment of some sort. He had his laptop propped up in front of him, he was using one hand to scroll through his reading and the other to lazily, brush Jungkook’s hair. 

Seokjin was pacing up and down, brows furrowed, jaw tight, his demeanor agitated! He’d stop briefly, gaze into the distance, before, he’d shake his head and continue pacing. Namjoon was on the floor, face buried in Shakespear’s ‘Much ado about nothing.’

Suddenly, the silence in the room was broken by a shrill wailing that seemed to be coming from Namjoon’s pocket. He fumbled a little before he swiped the screen and answered the phone.    
  
“Yeah?” he said, confusion rife in his tone. “What? When? Umm, I am not, erm, over there at the moment. Yeah, see you. Bye”

Seokjin stopped to look at him, eyebrows raised. 

“Hoseok’s on the run,” said Namjoon “it's all over the news apparently.”

“Wait, what?” screamed Jungkook, startling Taehyung. 

Taehyung removed his earphones “What’s happening?”

“Quick! Switch on the television” said Seokjin

Taehyung jumped up and rushed to switch on the television. 

“Who gave you the news?” Jungkook asked Namjoon 

Namjoon raised the phone in his hand “Jimin”, he said, “he had called.”

Seokjin dropped whatever was in his hands and quickly dove down to pick it up. 

The news reporter’s voice boomed through the living room “ _ The prime suspect in the Hannam University case, Jung Hoseok is on the run. Our sources on the scene said that the police arrived at his apartment this afternoon to arrest him, but he fled from the rear entrance of his apartment building and what followed - was a thirty-minute highway chase! The police later found his car abandoned near Nam district in Incheon _ .”

Hoseok’s smiling face appeared on the screen, in ironic contrast to the news being reported about him. 

“If anyone has any information about this fugitive, please contact your nearest police station.”

“You know,” said Taehyung, “I didn’t want to believe it was him. But this.  _ This _ ”

“Why the fuck would he run if he was innocent?” asked Namjoon running his hand through his hair. 

“There’s no way he will be able to explain this to a court,” said Jungkook “this incriminates him.”

“Why isn’t Soobin’s disappearance all over the news? Not a single report about it,” asked Taehyung

“It's a national shame that the president’s son is missing,” said Namjoon “they will try and hush it up for as long as they can.” 

Seokjin spoke, startling them “Taehyung-ah, the report from Daegu, do you have it?”

Taehyung’s eyes were wide “yeah”

“Where is it? I’ll need to see it. Is it at home? Or in the office?” asked Seokjin

“It's here! I came here directly from Daegu, remember? Wait, let me get it.”

Taehyung dashed out of the living room and returned moments later with a slim file. He handed it to Seokjin, who stuck his tongue out and flipped through the pages. 

“What file is that?” asked Namjoon, eyes darting between Seokjin and Taehyung. 

“I think I know where to find Hoseok,” said Seokjin finally. “But we don’t have time. We’ll have to leave now.”

Namjoon and Taehyung stood up “Let’s go.”

Seokjin wasn’t looking at them, his eyes were fixed on Jungkook. “Please don’t worry about me, you guys should go,” said Jungkook. “Don’t waste time, really, I’ll be fine.”

“Jungkook-ah” began Taehyung “if you want me to stay.”

“No, please go,” repeated Jungkook, the urgency clear in his voice. 

“Jungko-”

“JUST GO”

Seokjin gave Jungkook a reassuring smile, then turned to face Namjoon and Taehyung, gesturing towards the door. 

  
  
  


****

“Do you have your gun?” asked Seokjin, adjusting the rearview mirror of his car. “I have Jungkook’s on me,” said Namjoon, patting his jacket. 

“Open the glove compartment, hand the smaller one to Taehyung,” said Seokjin. 

Namjoon gaped briefly at Seokjin before complying. He opened the glove compartment and found two handguns tucked neatly below a myriad of boxes and papers. He handed the smaller one to Taehyung and the other one to Seokjin. 

The Kim brothers pocketed their guns, wordlessly. “Did you have these in here the entire time?” asked Namjoon, visibly dumbfounded. 

Seokjin smiled “Yeah”

“Wow,” said Namjoon, fastening his seat belt.

“Why?” asked Seokjin, gearing the car into motion. 

“It's just hot, is all,” said Namjoon looking out of the window. 

“Excuse me, what?” said Taehyung from the back.

Namjoon turned around. Taehyung looked visibly mortified. “Nothing,” said Namjoon quickly, “ignore me.”

“I don’t know what’s weirder,” said Taehyung, unwilling to let the matter go, “the fact that you find having a hidden gun hot or the fact that you find Hyung hot. Both are equal, in my opinion, on the weirdness scale.”

“Ignore what I said, PLEASE,” said Namjoon, covering his face. 

“YAH!” grumbled Seokjin, steering the car onto the highway “Why is it weird to find me hot!”

Taehyung made gagging noises in the back. Namjoon turned to look at Seokjin whose ears had turned orangish-red resembling the shade of the evening sky. 

When they turned into the bylanes of Nam district, Seokjin took a sharp turn, driving away from the commercial area and into the surrounding countryside. 

“Where are we going?” asked Taehyung. 

Seokjin didn’t reply. Namjoon had learned through experience, that Seokjin didn’t divulge more than necessary and never more than he was willing to say. They drove for five minutes before Seokjin pulled up in front of what looked like a gigantic port warehouse. 

Seokjin extracted his phone and began typing furiously. Taehyung jumped out of the car. Namjoon turned to face Seokjin “what are you doing?” he asked, eyes dropping to the phone in Seokjin’s hand. Weren’t they in a hurry? Isn’t that what Seokjin had said?

“I might be wrong about this,” he said continuing to type “but if I am right. We will need backup. I am arranging for backup.” 

Namjoon knew better than to ask any more questions. He unfastened his seat belt and joined Taehyung. 

****

“Jung exports,” said Taehyung gazing up at the signboard. 

“Wait! Is this the shipping company?” asked Namjoon

“Yes,” said Seokjin. “They export cars and car parts. Headquartered in Daegu. This is their Seoul warehouse and factory.”

“Wait!” said Taehyung “what's the plan?”

Seokjin straightened his jacket, fished out a map from his pocket, and opened it on the car’s bonnet. 

“Where did you get that from?” asked Namjoon

“The Daegu file,” said Seokjin poring over the map. He tapped it “we’re here.”

“This,” he said, drawing a circle over a small area on the map “is the factory. It is operational”

“This,” he said, drawing a line adjacent to the circle “is the warehouse. This is also operational.” 

“This,” he said drawing an ambiguous shape beside the warehouse “is possibly a godown, it's not operational. We start here”

“How do you know all this?” asked Taehyung “do you hang out sometimes in factories, for fun?”

Namjoon let out a low chuckle but wiped away his grin as he met Seokjin’s glare “My name is Kim Seokjin. It is my business to know what other people do not know.”

That seemed to satisfy Taehyung to some extent. He rolled his eyes and walked ahead, leaving Namjoon behind to face the consequences of his audacity. “Honestly though, how?” Namjoon began. 

“I have been doing some research” Seokjin shrugged, ears and face red! 

They began to walk along the boundary wall of the factory, Seokjin was navigating using the map and the GPS on his phone. 

“Here” he announced “we climb”

Namjoon had not expected backbreaking agility from Seokjin. Not because the man was older than him by one year, nine months, and eight days. Not that he had counted. He just hadn’t expected agility from Seokjin because while he was graceful, he was also someone who was physically awkward. Which is why it shocked him, when Seokjin, with ninja-like nimbleness, climbed the wall in two quick steps. He stood grinning from his vantage point. “Namjoonie, will you help Tae up? Then we will help you up.” 

“Hot,” said Namjoon gaping at him 

“Again, eww” grimaced Taehyung, crouching into position. Namjoon supported him and with a quick push - coupled with Taehyung’s agility and Seokjin’s help, he was soon up on the wall. 

Namjoon didn’t really need their help to climb. While he was mostly limbs and joints, and often came tumbling down like Humpty Dumpty, he was good at climbing walls and trees and mountains and music charts (scratch that, sorry). 

Namjoon took two steps behind, calculated the angle, ran his eyes up and down the length of the wall, and then with swiftness, he leaped forward and climbed the wall without any assistance. 

“Do you always do that?” asked Taehyung 

“Do what?” asked Namjoon, once they had all climbed down over to the other side. 

“The math thing, calculations!” 

“How did you?” began Namjoon, but Taehyung cut him with a wave of his hand “you had  _ that _ face. The nerd face.”

“Math is incredibly useful in everyday life,” said Namjoon defensively.

Seokjin placed an elbow on his shoulder and whispered “I love your sexy brain.”

Namjoon didn’t have the time to react - which was a good thing because he was about to say “oh, you’ve seen my brain?” or something stupid along those lines, luckily for him though, their ‘walk in the factory’ was interrupted by some commotion in the distance. They had been spotted and someone was alerting security. 

“Quick,” said Seokjin, pulling them ahead towards what seemed to be a warehouse. “Is this the functional one?” asked Taehyung.

“Yes, I think so. We need to get to that one” he said pointing in the distance. 

“Let’s not waste time, then,” said Namjoon.

Seokjin nodded, as the three of them, threw caution to the wind and ran towards a looming structure in the distance. They surrounded the building, each taking a different entrance. 

Namjoon crept forward, gun in hand. He pushed open a dusty door and nearly jumped out of his skin when a rat scurried out of one of the boxes ahead of him. His hair was standing on end, he breathed out and used a box nearby to prop the door open. It was nearly sunset, so the light from outdoors wasn’t much, but it was enough to light his path a little. And he was no fan of rats, so he kept it open. 

He suddenly heard a flurry of footsteps, a scream, and a gunshot. He ran ahead, blindly, following the sound, heart pounding against his chest. 

He felt a force throw him off as he landed sideways into a pile of boxes. A gunshot followed, as the force that toppled him pulled him behind a pillar. He grabbed at the person, who whispered softly, urgently in his ear “Joonie, are you hurt?”

“No Jin” he breathed out “I am not. Are you?”

Seokjin shook his head and pulled him out of the way as a series of gunshots rang through the air pillaging the pillar they had been leaning on seconds ago. 

“What the fuck” breathed out Namjoon. Seokjin pushed him down and the two of them crawled behind a large container. 

Gunshots rang through the air and then footsteps followed by shouting - then the obvious signs of a struggle. Seokjin pushed himself off the ground and ran from behind the container. Namjoon didn’t have the time to react, to pull him back! Before he could register what was happening, Seokjin had pushed ahead. Namjoon didn’t waste time. He was out in a flash, following Seokjin. 

By the time he got to the scene, he found a tousled hair Taehyung tackling Hoseok to the ground. A gun was lying on the floor, a few feet away from them. Seokjin ran ahead and picked it up. Namjoon joined Taehyung in tackling Hoseok, who was struggling in their grip. 

Seokjin wasn’t talking to them though. He wasn’t even looking in their direction. He was talking to someone else, someone Namjoon couldn’t see from where he was. The police wailer siren began to fill the room, and soon the familiar lights of flickering red and blue bounced off of the walls announcing the arrival of the police. 

Seokjin ambled towards them, with Jungsoo in tow. He looked visibly shaken and was clinging to Seokjin for dear life. As the police barged in, filling the godown with artificial light, Namjoon covered his eyes because of the glare. Once his eyes adjusted, he took a moment to take in the scene before him. 

Hoseok had been tackled and pinned to the ground by him and Taehyung. Seokjin was supporting a frightened Jungsoo. In the distance, Namjoon noticed two outlines. Two people were tied to chairs - faces covered. Were they Soobin and Sooyoung?

Chief Min walked in, with police officers at his heels. His eyes, through his mint green bangs, moved from the two tied up figures, to Seokjin, to Jungsoo on Seokjin’s arm and finally rested on Namjoon and Taehyung over a struggling Hoseok. “Arrest that man,” he said pointing at Hoseok. 

The police officers darted forward.

“Wait” Seokjin’s voice echoed through the warehouse “it's not what it looks like.”

“What?” asked Chief Min, thoroughly unimpressed. 

Seokjin, with three swift movements, maneuvered the whimpering boy on his arm and tackled him to the ground. “ _ This _ is the person you should be arresting.”

  
  


****

They were all at the police station. The two tied up individuals on the chairs turned out to be Soobin and Sooyoung. Chief Min had wanted to send them immediately to the paramedics, but Seokjin had insisted that everyone is brought to the police station - Jungsoo and Hoseok included. 

Despite his initial hesitation, Chief Min had invariably arrested Jungsoo as well but had made it clear that he’d need sufficient grounds to keep him in a holding cell. Namjoon and Taehyung leaned against the wall of Chief Min’s office. Seokjin was pacing up and down, as usual, talking to himself, gesturing wildly in the air. 

“Not so hot now, is it?” Taheyung asked Namjoon tilting his head to indicate an agitated Seokjin. 

Namjoon rolled his eyes. Chief Man was at his desk, his hands were propped up on the table, his head rested on his hands and his face had a thoroughly bored and pained expression. 

Soobin, Sooyoung, Hoseok, and Jungsoo were sitting before the police chief. 

“I don’t know why I am here” whimpered Jungsoo “after what he did” he added pointing at Hoseok.

Hoseok had a faraway look on his face. He looked hurt, nothing else. 

“Kim Seokjin,” said Chief Min tersely, “as much as I enjoy an entertaining performance, I prefer watching them in theaters or on the television, I seldom like them when they unfold in my office. So, please, do tell us, why you wanted everyone rounded up at the station.”

Seokjin glared at him briefly before his eyes moved to rest on Hoseok. He cleared his throat and said

“I got suspicious the first time. When Sooyoung disappeared and the last thing she wanted was Hoseok’s copy of Hamlet. That’s the first time I got suspicious.”

“We all did Seokjin-ssi” hissed Chief Min “that’s why my respected officer” he added pointing at Namjoon “arrested him.”

Seokjin glared at him again, this time it was a doubly terrifying glare. Chief Min forced an awkward smile “sorry, please continue” 

“The reason I advised Namjoon to arrest Hoseok was because I had expected it to happen again.”

“A disappearance?” asked Namjoon before he could stop himself.

“No,” said Seokjin “I knew there’d be a second attempt to frame him which is why I wanted him behind bars. Nothing would happen while he was locked up. It would give us time to find Sooyoung. I even advised him not to apply for bail, but nobody listens to me.”

“Hyung - ” said Hoseok softly 

“I was led on a wild goose chase,” said Seokjin cutting him off “when Sooyoung had stayed back to ask for a copy of Hamlet, I first thought that maybe Hoseok’s copy held the secret to everything. Then I thought maybe the play itself held the key to everything. When I couldn’t find anything, I thought maybe Shakespear’s works held the key to everything. The problem with being so intelligent is that you assume that everyone is equally, if not smarter than you.”

Everyone in the room, except Hoseok rolled their eyes. 

“I wasn’t entirely wrong” continued Seokjin unaware of the group eye-rolling underway around him “It was Namjoon who inadvertently pointed me in the right direction” 

Namjoon’s eyes widened at his name being called out. He would have blushed but Taehyung’s eyes were boring into him so he maintained a straight face. 

“Namjoon said I was looking at it all wrong and he was right. It wasn’t the play I should have been paying attention to. It was the cast. That held the secret to everything. Not the cast  _ per se _ . The casting.”

“What do you mean?” asked Hoseok

“I am getting to it! Allow me the build up please” said Seokjin 

This time only Taehyung and Chief Min rolled their eyes. 

“The casting!  Yeonjun was Hamlet, Soobin was Claudius. The main characters of the play. Soobin was a sports major, not a drama major, and yet he got the second most important role in the play. Initially, I thought this wasn’t worth consideration. But it seemed to fit, especially after Yeonjun was attacked. Yeonjun was never the intended victim, it has been Soobin all along. This was merely a theory, of course, until Soobin went missing. Then I was sure. Which is why tailing Yeonjun yielded nothing.”

Seokjin turned to give a shit-eating grin in Chief Min’s direction. He growled softly. 

Now, back to the casting” continued Seokjin, “Who decided the casting? Well, of course, Hoseok! But this seemed too silly a reason to want to frame someone. It didn’t add up until-”

“Daegu,” said Taehyung suddenly “you sent me to the registry and then to the Jung factory”

“Yes, because Hoseok withheld a vital piece of information. He is one of the heirs of Jung exports and Jungsoo’s uncle.”

“What?” said Namjoon and Chief Min in unison

“I had left it all behind,” said Hoseok “I gave it up, waived off my share so that I could pursue my love for teaching. I didn’t feel the need to mention it, because in my head it was irrelevant”

“But it wasn’t irrelevant” countered Seokjin “It was perhaps the missing piece in the whole puzzle.”

“I don't understand” stammered Hoseok

“I’ll get to it. You were Jungsoo’s estranged uncle but you were his uncle nevertheless. He expected you to cast him as Claudius, if not Hamlet.”

“I had to be professional,” said Hoseok 

“Of course you had to. But that’s not what your nephew felt. He felt you were being vindictive. Were punishing him for what the family did to you. Let's make it clear though” said Seokjin “the plan was never to accuse you of making people disappear, the idea was to make you lose your job, through a scandal perhaps, sexual harassment. Wasn’t that the original plan, Sooyoung? What went wrong?”

The girl began to cry. Jungsoo butted in “you don’t have to answer them. Don’t say anything. My father will hire the best lawyer for both of us.”

Sooyoung’s patience had worn out, it appeared to Namjoon, because she began to talk, in between sobs “We just wanted Hoseok  seonsaengnim to look bad. Which is why I asked for his book, we needed proof that I had been with him after practice, but he didn’t have the book on him, so we had to change plans, we decided that I would lay low for a few days and then accuse him of harassment but he got arrested for my disappearance, then we were forced to play along. I stayed at the Jung factory the whole time.”

“But,” said Seokjin “nothing was going according to plan. Even though you were missing and Hoseok was suspended, the play was going on as scheduled, they didn’t scrap it, they didn’t recast, I made sure of it. Ha”

“It was you” snarled Jungsoo “It was so weird that despite a caste member disappearing, nothing had changed.”

“Because the play must go on. I was adamant about it” grinned Seokjin, “that’s when you changed strategies, didn’t you? You decided to do away with Soobin, and implicate Hoseok if possible, two birds with one stone.”

“I had no idea about any of this” Sooyoung whimpered “When he told me he unlocked the safety bar at the park, but it didn’t work, that’s when I got scared. Because I didn’t want anybody to die.”

“That’s when you got tied up and became a real hostage, isn’t it?”

“I tried to run away” Sooyoung sobbed “that’s when I became a prisoner”

“Sooyoung, shut up” screeched Jungsoo “please, don’t say anything.”

“But the Sotte park incident didn’t work either,” said Seokjin “that’s when you decided to simply go guns blazing and get the job done, isn’t it?”

Soobin interrupted “Jungsoo told me that Hoseok seonsaengnim wanted to meet us and that he’d drive me there. But the last thing I remember is sitting in his car, when I opened my eyes, I was in that dark warehouse-like place with Sooyoung.”

“It was a brilliant way to create an alibi, by the way” continued Seokjin “you got Soobin out of the way and then planned a trip to the observatory because you knew it would be a few hours before anyone realized he was missing, and by the time they did, you’d be in a park with three other people as an alibi.”

“And you figured it out, didn’t you?” Seokjin was now looking at Hoseok “right before your arrest. You put it all together. Which is why you landed up at the factory, you wanted to play hero, save Soobin and Sooyoung yourself.”

“I wanted to save Jungsoo too,” said Hoseok. “He's a kid. I thought I could talk him out of it. Make him see sense.”

“Wait,” interrupted Taehyung, “so who was firing at us in that warehouse.”

“Jungsoo was,” said Seokjin. “Hoseok tackled him to the ground before you tackled him. 

“My own uncle,” spat Jungsoo “and he watched wordlessly, became an accomplice even - as Soobin took away a part I had been working towards for years. Years! I had to teach them a lesson. Both of them.”

*

Jungsoo was escorted into a holding cell, Sooyoung gave her statement clearing Hoseok’s name. 

Chief Min cleared his throat and turned to Namjoon, he tossed him his badge and gun. “You’re reinstated,” he said, giving him a curt nod before walking away. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hannam Uni Case: Hannam Crime Branch saves the day**

The Hannam University missing persons case has had twists and turns akin to a drama, but the mystery was solved last night, surprising everyone involved, as the missing students gave a statement clearing the name of the prime suspect in the case - Jung Hoseok. 

While the police had issued an arrest warrant in Jung-ssi’s name, in a bizarre turn of events, the previously tainted Drama and Lit Prof was cleared of all charges. Our sources tell us that a student has been arrested in his stead. The student was a Drama major and had plotted the entire scheme as a vendetta for not having been cast as the lead of the play, Hamlet. 

The parents of the missing students have expressed their heartfelt gratitude to the Hannam Crime Branch and especially to officer Kim Namjoon, who they claim, went above and beyond his call of duty to find their children. 

Master of Deduction, Kim Seokjin apparently assisted the crime branch with the case, however, remained unavailable for comment. 

  
  


**The Seoul Times**

**Park Jimin**

  
  
  


“Jiminie called you Master of Deduction,” said Taehyung tossing the newspaper over to his brother.

“He also mentioned Namjoon Hyung. I wonder how he knew” said Jungkook picking at his breakfast. 

“What do you mean how he knew?” Taehyung asked, raising his eyebrows with a smug grin. 

“I better head home, I have crashed on Jungkook’s couch long enough,” said Seokjin frantically picking up his belongings and tossing it into his bag. 

“What’s the hurry? It's not like you have a pressing case at hand now, is it?” asked Taehyung

“Yeah, but I better leave,” said Seokjin with finality. 

“Will you be resigning as a guidance counselor?” asked Jungkook

“Of course!” said Seokjin zipping his bag and dashing to the front door like his life depended on it. 

Jungkook and Tehyung turned to look at each other after he left. 

****

“It's good to have you back,” said Chief Min, giving an expression that didn’t compliment his statement. 

“It's good to be back,” said Namjoon

“Did you see today’s paper? You’ve been praised” continued the chief. Namjoon nodded. 

“You might get a medal for your bravery,” said the Chief “and the fact that you were working while being suspended might just get overlooked.”

“I don’t deserve a medal or the praise, not solely anyway. I didn’t do any of it alone. Kim Seokjin deserves all the credit.” said Namjoon, not meeting the Chief’s eye. 

“I will pretend you did not say that,” said Chief Min cooly “Kim Seokjin is not an officer of the law. He cannot break into factories, interrogate students, question a prime suspect without repercussions. He, therefore, cannot take the credit. You’ll have to take it. You’re the front.”

“But it's unfair,” protested Namjoon. “Would you rather have him sued for breaking into the Jung factory because they will press charges?”

“No,” said Namjoon 

“Good,” said the Chief, “then for all intents and purposes, he wasn’t there and you’re the hero.”

It was evident to Chief Min that Namjoon was struggling to understand the unfairness of the entire situation. So he added “if it makes you feel better, he’ll get paid a lot by the Choi’s for finding their son. That is his reward.  _ That _ and justice, of course, because Jung Hoseok is now a free man.”

Namjoon offered a small smile but looked unconvinced. Chief Min, lowered his voice and continued “Looks like Seokjin had an impact on you.”

Namjoon looked up, scratched the back of his head, and said “No, itsnotthat, I mean,  _ yes _ he did. He is, erm,.. he is something.”

Chief Min nodded in agreement “He is indeed something!”

Namjoon stood up and turned to leave, 

“Wait, Namjoon,” said Chief Min. “The next time you want to use my computer, please don’t forget to log out of the system and don’t forget to shut it down because it was a dead giveaway when you forgot the last time.”

Namjoon stared at him open-mouthed “Is that how you realized it was me?”

“Of course,” said Chief Min “that and how everything was toppled over on my desk”

“I thought Seokjin Hyu-”

Chief Min waved his hand “He would never.”

***

**Jungkook**

Hey Hyung,

We are celebrating today!

Will you join?

**Namjoon**

Sure, JK!

Where and when?

And who’ll be there?

**Jungkook**

7 pm, The Cuckoo club

Seokjin Hyung will be there. 

  
  


**Namjoon**

Cool, see you. 

  
  
  


*

**Taetae**

Hey Hyung,

We are celebrating today!

Will you join?

**Seokjin**

Sure, Tae. 

Where? What time?

And what do you mean by ‘we’ are celebrating?

  
  


**Taetae**

7 pm, The Cuckoo club

By ‘we’ I mean JK and me

  
  


**Seokjin**

I had plans, Taetae

Was gonna meet a friend tonight

**Taetae**

Bring them and come 

**Seokjin**

Are you sure?

**Taetae**

Yas! 

**Seokjin**

See you

  
  
  


***

Taehyung had informed him that the Cuckoo club was one of those pubs with a stage. Whatever that meant! Taehyung swore by the place, so Jungkook didn’t argue.

They arrived a little before 7, Taehyung wheeled him in and requested for a table. After a little haggling which ended in Taehyung wielding his ‘knee-weakening’ smile at the waiting staff, they were given a table at the far end of the club. As the staff drew five chairs, Jungkook turned to Taheyung “How many people are we expecting? I’ve only invited Namjoon Hyung.”

Taehyung bit his lip before counting people off on his fingers “I invited Jimin, of course. Seokjin Hyung is also going to join us but he said he will bring a friend. So that’s six of us.”

“You called Jimin?” asked Jungkook, trying to not betray the alarm in his voice. 

“Of course, he is my best friend,” said Taehyung “plus Namjoon Hyung will be there.”

“Are you sure you are Kim Seokjin’s brother?” asked Jungkook before he could stop himself.

“What do you mean?” Taehyung asked him, eyes wide and mildly wild. 

Jungkook picked his words carefully, knowing fully well that he had touched a raw nerve and had to salvage the situation somehow, “I mean, you plan so thoroughly and Jin Hyung is, erm unpredictable?”

That seemed to satisfy Taehyung because his expression softened “He works best in chaotic situations Kookie, I am meticulous.” With that, he began arranging the salt and pepper shakers on the table. 

“Taetae!” screamed a voice in the distance “Jimine!” screamed Taehyung. 

Jungkook watched as the Editor of Seoul Times flung himself into Taehyung’s arms. Jimin had worn all black teamed with a blue denim jacket. He looked stunning. Jungkook gulped. 

Jungkook watched as Jimin and Taehyung indulged in an uncoordinated exchange of what he presumed was an extended handshake of some sort. Once they were done, Jimin nearly fell into the chair beside him, giggling away all his energy. 

“This is Jimin,” said Taehyung indicating at the giggling mess “and this is Jungkook,” he said indicating at him. Jungkook raised his hand and waved. 

“I remember you,” said Jimin. “You were at the Art gallery!” 

Jungkook smiled “Yup. That’s me.”

A sudden crash made Jimin and Taehyung turn in the direction of the sound. “That will be Namjoon Hyung,” said Jungkook without looking up. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to be late,” said a raspy baritone 

“Hi,” said Namjoon, as he arrived at the table, eyes darting from Jungkook to Jimin. 

Jimin stood up and hugged him “congratulations, by the way, your heroic stories are all over the internet.”

Namjoon smiled bashfully “Those stories are all exaggerated and not entirely true.”

“Yah,” said a voice “what do you mean I can’t enter because I am late? I am practically one of the founders of this place! Ask me why”

Silence followed - possibly the shocked staff asking why. 

“Because I am the president of the cuckoo club,” said the voice followed by  schwump schwump of laughter. 

“That’ll be Jin Hyung,” said Taehyung without looking up. 

Jungkook craned his neck, hoping and praying that Seokjin had not brought along a date. 

Seokjin walked in wearing a maroon button-down cardigan over a white undershirt. He had also worn blue jeans which were ripped at the thighs. He looked otherworldly. Jungkook gulped again. 

But Jungkook’s gulp was wasted - because what he saw next, or rather who he saw next made him swallow.

Seokjin walked in with a man wearing a yellow and brown see-through sweater, a black sleeveless undershirt, tight jeans, and mint green bangs. Seokjin walked in with Chief Min. 

***

Jungkook could have cut the tension in the air with a bayonet. Not that he ever roamed around with bayonets. 

“Hey,” said Seokjin taking a seat, a brief glance in Jimin’s direction, a lingering gaze in Namjoon’s, and a deathly stare in Taehyung’s. 

“You said it's just the two of you” hissed Seokjin at Taehyung. Jungkook was sure that Seokjin’s voice hadn’t traveled over to the other side where Jimin and Namjoon sat, deep in conversation. Namjoon had extracted his phone and handed it over to Jimin who was gaping wide-eyed at whatever Namjoon was showing him. Jimin would occasionally gasp and turn to look at Namjoon with awe. Namjoon was red, embarrassed? Ashamed? Shy? Damn, Jungkook was struggling to read the situation. He turned to look at Seokjin, who’d occasionally glance in Namjoon’s direction before hastily turning to look ahead at the stage. Chief Min was also tense, but what was new about that? It wasn’t something worth agonizing about. He’d look in Namjoon and Jimin's direction occasionally before turning to look at Seokjin. Jungkook reached out and gulped a glass of water. The only person who hadn’t noticed the wavering eyes, lingering looks and general palpable tension was Kim Taehyung. 

Taehyung cleared his throat and grinned “we’re gathered here today” he began, before Chief Min cut him “wait, we haven’t sung the first hymn.” Taehyung rolled his eyes and pouted “Hyung, please, don’t interrupt.”

“Sorry,” said Chief Min “please continue”

Jungkook scanned the table - Seokjin was fidgeting with the table cloth, Chief Min was twirling a glass in his hand, Namjoon kept glancing at his phone, Jimin was looking at Taehyung, expectantly. 

“We summoned all of you here” began Taehyung, a second time. 

“I am sorry” interrupted Seokjin “but that just makes us sound like demons or something.”

“You’re the only demon at this table,” said Chief Min. Seokjin stuck his tongue out at the Chief.

Namjoon watched the exchange with an unreadable expression. Jungkook didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all!

“Sorry,” said Seokjin, noticing the hurt expression on Taehyung’s face. “Please continue” 

Taehyung looked visibly upset. “Taetae,” said Jimin “please tell us why you called us here today.”

Taehyung smiled in Jimin’s direction. Seokjin watched the exchange with a miffed expression. 

Jungkook’s stomach clenched. 

“I’ll just get to the point” sighed Taehyung, “Jungkook and I have decided to make things official.”

“What do you mean?” asked Seokjin 

“We are announcing our relationship,” he said, giving Jungkook a warm smile. 

“What do you mean by announcing?” asked Seokjin, visibly confused with the situation. 

“We will throw a party. Invite family and friends” said Taehyung

“You want to announce your relationship with a party?” asked Seokjin dryly

“Well, isn’t that what engagement parties are, technically?” 

This was followed by silence. 

“Oh my god” beamed Jimin “the two of you are getting engaged?”

“That’s amazing,” said Seokjin, who seemed to have quickly gathered his wits “I am so happy for the two of you.”

Seokjin edged forward and hugged Taehyung, before standing up to give Jungkook a sideways squeeze, due to the weird seating arrangement. 

Namjoon was up on his feet next, he engulfed Jungkook in a tight hug before moving across the table to embrace Taehyung “I am so happy for you”

Chief Min smiled, and said “I am happy” and Taehyung and Jungkook knew that that was enough coming from the tight-lipped Chief. 

“When is it? I want to help with the planning” said Jimin gesturing wildly in the air, unable to contain his excitement. 

“Three weeks from now,” said Taehyung, extracting his phone to possibly show Jimin the venue. 

“So soon?” said Seokjin “Jungkook still has his cast” 

“Oh yeah,” said Jungkook “the cast comes off tomorrow.”

“All the more reason to celebrate,” said Namjoon, thumping Jungkook on the back. 

The atmosphere changed drastically after Taehyung’s announcement. Not entirely because of his news, but also because the MC cleared her throat and announced that the stage was open for performers. 

Jimin and Taehyung were deep in conversation, animatedly discussing the engagement, perhaps. Namjoon had begun to do that thing he did when he was nervous. He began to jump in his seat, stretch, crack his knuckles, topple things, grin awkwardly, and so forth. Chief Min was still looking between Namjoon and Seokjin while Seokjin’s eyes were downcast. 

Suddenly Namjoon jumped to his feet, “I’ll be back” he said looking only at Seokjin. 

“Where are you going?” Jungkook called after him. 

“He is performing,” said Jimin, noticing Namjoon’s departure. 

“He is going to rap?” Chief Min asked, sitting up, looking excited for the first time that evening. 

“Yes,” said Jimin 

“Oh, I hope he’s good,” said Taheyung “because this place has dope crowd and I don’t want to be embarrassed.”

“Oh no, he’s good or so I have heard,” said Chief Min, turning to look at Seokjin, who looked away. 

“Besides” added Jimin “his content, his lyrics, the wordplay is so good. Everyone is going to love it.” 

“How do you know?” asked Taehyung with his smug grin that didn’t go unnoticed by Seokjin. 

“He showed it to me” replied Jimin 

“Our next performer is Kim Namjoon. Today he is going to confess to the love of his life through a song titled ‘Trivia: Love.’. He will rap his heart out. Please give him a round of applause.”

Jungkook watched as Namjoon took the stage, he was looking straight ahead, with a clenched jaw and unwavering eyes. 

Namjoon took the mike in his hand and began to rap

“ _ I am just a human-human human _

_ You erode all my corners  _

_ And make me into love love love _

_ We're humans, humans, humans _

_ In that myriad of straight lines _

_ My love, love, love _

_ You’re my person my _

_ You’re my desire  _

_ You’re my pride  _

_ You’re my love (my love) _

While Taehyung was standing, screaming Namjoon’s name, Jimin was bouncing up and down, cheering. Jungkook noticed a blur of white and maroon whizz past. Before he turned to look, Seokjin had dashed out of the club. 

Jungkook and Chief Min looked at each other, then the Chief stood up hastily “I better go after him” he said as he hurried out after Seokjin. 

***

‘Hyung! Wait” said Yoongi, chasing after Seokjin. “Hyungie, my feet are tiny” grumbled the chief scurrying forward. He pulled Seokjin to face him “Hyung, what on Earth?”

“Yoongi, please leave me alone.”

“Hyung, I thought you liked him,” said Yoongi, noticing the tears running down Seokjin’s cheeks. 

Seokjin quickly wiped away his tears with his sweater paws “I did, I do.”

“Then? Why did you run off?”

“Y-y-you won’t understand,” he said, turning to walk away. 

“Hyung, unless you tell me I won’t! You forget the rest of the world is not as smart as you.”

Seokjin stopped. Yoongi fist-bumped himself in tiny because he knew flattery would work. 

Seokjin turned to look at him and said, “I forgot Yoongi, I forgot!”

“Forgot what Hyung?” 

“I thought maybe, just maybe I had finally found something, someone, after years of searching and disappointment and heartbreak! Given my job, you know I had given up - and suddenly I thought I had a chance, I dared to dream, but I forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“That love is something that happens to other people” replied Seokjin 

“Hyu -” tried Yoongi, but Seokjin waved him off “I need to be alone, I’ll be fine. Haven’t I always?” 

With that, Seokjin beeped open his car, scrambled into the driver’s seat, and drove away. 

  
  


****

Namjoon returned to the table after his performance. The pub around him was drowning with applause. Countless people thumped him on the back and told him that his rap was amazing. He took it all in, but his smile faded the moment he noticed that Seokjin wasn’t at the table. He looked around, hoping to spot him somewhere in the crowd.

“Where is Jin Hyung?” he asked Jungkook. 

Taehyung answered, “He left, something may have come up.”

That’s when Namjoon noticed that Chief Min had left too. His heart sank. He dropped into the chair. “That was amazing,” cooed Jimin. “you are so talented.”

“Hyung, you were incredible,” said Taehyung “you’re my love love love” 

“Did he not sit through it at all? Did he hear any of it?” Namjoon turned to Jungkook. 

“I think he heard half of it,” said Jimin, noticing that Namjoon was looking at the empty chairs where Seokjin and Yoongi had been sitting moments ago. 

Jimin seemed to have sensed the disappointment in Namjoon’s face because he said “Don’t take Seokjin Hyung’s behavior to heart, he is like that. Elusive! Here one minute, gone the next!”

“That’s true” agreed Taehyung

“I mean” continued Jimin, unaware of the surge of feelings going through Namjoon “We, in the press, fight each other off to get a word out of Jin Hyung. It's easier to communicate with Yoongi-ssi.”

Taehyung laughed “Okay, that is an exaggeration” 

“No” insisted Jimin. “Most of the time the press makes up Jin Hyung’s statements because of the weight his words hold. Remember that article? The one that got you suspended?” 

Namjoon nodded dumbly 

“Yeah,” said Jimin. “So, I got to know that they misquoted Jin Hyung. They do that sometimes. If he ever decides to sue us, we’ll be fucked.”

Namjoon stood up “I need to go”

“What?” said Taehyung, eyeing Jungkook for support “You just got here.”

“Something has come up,” said Namjoon “I am really sorry and congratulations.” 

With that, he dashed out of the club. 


	12. Chapter 12

When Taehyung had told him very matter of factly that the engagement party would be on the deck of a private cruise liner, Seokjin had thought that his younger brother was pulling a fast one on him. But Taehyung wasn’t kidding about the venue. His argument had been that he wanted everyone to be ‘on the same boat’ - a pun that Seokjin would have appreciated had he not been so entirely put out since the last three weeks. Not that it ever showed on his face, of course. He put on his bravest front, brightest smile, and Sunday best because his little brother was getting engaged, and for once - as Yoongi had put it, things weren’t about Seokjin. 

And so, he endeavored to hide his feelings. He tucked away his hurt, swept it under the proverbial rug, took up trivial cases to keep himself occupied - distracted but not obsessed. And even though he desperately wanted to, he couldn’t lose himself in a case, not now, not before his brother’s engagement, anyway. 

He avoided any case that would bring him face to face with a certain long-limbed dimpled officer and things were working great for him, on the surface, if you discount the ‘crying himself to sleep’ and ‘stuffing himself with food.’

There was no hiding things from Yoongi, of course. His perpetually sleepy best friend, in between bouts of wakefulness had picked up on Seokjin’s tactics and had dragged him to a designer store, a few days before the engagement. And a good thing too, because Yoongi’s persistence and the fact that Namjoon would be at the party had been encouragement enough for Seokjin to make a half-decent attempt at looking presentable. 

Of course, on a scale of effort - when it came to Seokjin, half-decent meant stunning. This is how Seokjin stood on the deck of the boat wearing a black three-piece suit. The suit highlighted his broad shoulders and complimented his brown hair, which he had styled back exposing his forehead. 

If you drank all the water in the sea (disregarding the fact that seawater is not suitable for consumption), you’d still feel thirsty while looking at Kim Seokjin. 

“I hope you’ve prepared something,” yawned Yoongi. 

“Umm?” Seokjin scanned the crowd, trying to spot Taehyung. 

“You’re giving the toast, right? I hope you have come prepared.”

“Of course, l'l meow” snapped Seokjin 

“Don’t call me that” hissed Yoongi clawing Seokjin’s arm. 

“Hyungggg” came a sing-song, voice from across the deck, Taehyung was bouncing towards them “handle Eomma please.” 

Seokjin dashed ahead and took Taehyung by the arm “what is she doing now?”

“Trying to set you up with Bong Soon”

“Our cousin, Bongsoon?”

“Yeah” replied Taheyung

“Isn’t she married?”

“Exactly! She’s also our cousin! Please distract Eomma or something.”

Seokjin found his mother chatting away, merrily with a young girl who didn’t look as merry to be where she was. “Bongsoon-ah,” said Seokjin “your  _ husband  _ is searching for you.”

The girl gave him a grateful smile and rushed away after excusing herself. “She is married?” Seokjin’s mother asked him, dumbfounded “I was on my last slide about you.”

“Slide?”

“The ‘Please marry Kim Seokjin Presentation!’ I was on the last slide. She should have told me she’s married.”

“Eomma please!” begged Seokjin, scanning the crowd for his father. 

“Jungkook has a brother!” his mother continued “I can talk to him”

“Eomma!”

“What about that angry friend of yours? Yoongi? Is he single?”

“Eomma! Stopp” 

Seokjin’s struggle came to an end as his father bounced towards them, cocktail shrimp in hand “Have you tried the starters?” he asked “avoid the tteokbokki” he added gravely. 

His mother turned to reprimand his father over his diet choices and Seokjin took that as a cue to flee the scene. He didn't get very far though, because, just as he was about to enter the hall, he caught sight of a pair of endless legs, attached to a slim waist, a broad back, sculpted chest, and a face that could launch a thousand cruise liners, including the one they were floating on. 

Namjoon had worn a dark blue suit, that was doing very little in terms of containing his thick arms. His hair was platinum and he had a mullet. What the fuck!

Luckily for Seokjin, Namjoon hadn’t seen him gawking. His eyes were elsewhere - focussed on Jungkook and Taehyung, who looked happy. 

Seokjin wasn’t a praying man, but he mumbled a short ‘please let me get through the night without falling apart’ before he tore his gaze away from Namjoon and headed towards the main hall to do a soundcheck. 

The guests began to trickle into the main hall. Everyone took their seats and the MC began the ceremony with jokes that got a few forced laughs, mostly from the baby boomers in the crowd. Taehyung and Jungkook exchanged rings, Taehyung spoke at length about how he noticed Jungkook for the first time in an Art gallery, he also threw in a one-liner about Jungkook’s bad buns scandalizing the baby boomers and getting a lour cheer from Soobin, Yeonjun, Taehyun, Beomgyu, Hueningkai, and Seulgi. 

Jungkook’s words were measured but deep and meaningful. He spoke about how Taehyung brought out the very best in him and how, with each passing day, he was falling more deeply in love with him. 

“I’d complain about the sap” grumbled Yoongi “but then I am at an engagement party, I practically walked into it” 

“Shh” Seokjin soothed him 

After the vows and rings were exchanged, the MC called Seokjin ahead to give the toast. Seokjin had momentarily forgotten how his limbs worked, but luckily for him, Yoongi pushed him forward and he gained his balance and invariably found the mic stand. 

“Good evening,” he said, scanning the crowd, eyes resting briefly on Namjoon before moving away to rest on someone who would not cause his insides to twist. He found Hoseok in the crowd - his full smile on display, Seokjin kept his eyes on him. 

“When Taehyung and Jungkook asked me to give today’s toast, I thought they were joking, because I am the last person, in this room, who should be allowed to give an unsupervised monologue about love. It would amount to preaching to the choir and yet, as I sat to write down the toast, I realized that  _ that  _ isn’t entirely true. You see, we, as a society, attach unnecessary importance to romantic love, disregarding sometimes the depths of love shared between friends, siblings and sometimes colleagues.” Seokjin turned to Yoongi who gave him a gummy smile. 

“And so, as someone who knows way too much about a different kind of love, please allow me the liberty to say a few words. I have watched Taehyung grow from a little scrawny child to a well-rounded, matured, and wonderful human being. I have watched him stumble, pick himself up unscathed by life’s challenges. I have seen him take on people twice his size. Taehyung is endlessly giving and I am so proud of everything he is, everything he does, and everyone he chooses. And when he chose Jungkook, I was more than happy. I haven’t met anyone more deserving of my brother’s love. Jungkook, is a man of few words, but he is perceptive, intuitive, nothing escapes his watchful eyes and he conveys volumes without saying much. In a sense, the two of them are polar opposites and complement each other beautifully. I have watched, from the sidelines as their love story unfolded. And I consider myself privileged to have had a front-row seat, watching love bloom between these two wonderful human beings.”

Seokjin raised his glass “To Taehyung and Jungkook” 

*

Seokjin found himself at the bar. A tap on the shoulder made him turn, Hoseok was beaming at him. Seokjin decided to delay all plans of drowning his sorrows with whiskey. “Hyung, I didn’t get to thank you, for everything.”

“Hoseok-ah,” said Seokjin “you don’t have to.”

“No, Hyung” insisted Hoseok “You’re the only person who trusted me, despite the fact that I didn’t trust you enough to tell you about my relationship with Jungsoo or my past.”

“Hoseok-ah,” said Seokjin “if you’d confess it all to me, I’d have to change careers and become a priest. I am a detective for a reason, I like digging.”

“Like a gravedigger?” asked Hoseok, with a serious face. 

“Well”, began Seokjin, uncertain of how to proceed. “I am just glad it all worked out. Yah, what would Shakespeare Hyung say? All’s well that ends well.” 

Hoseok chuckled “Thank you, Hyung” 

Seokjin was about to dismiss him with a polite wave when the Party Planner interrupted them “Seokjin-ssi?” he asked. 

“Hmm?” Seokjin eyed the untouched whiskey in his hand. 

“You’re mother told me that your father needs his insulin shot and the insulin pen is in the refrigerator downstairs, I would have gone myself to get it, but Taehyung wants me to-”

Seokjin waved his hand “I’ll go get it.”

He pushed himself off of the barstool, gave Hoseok an apologetic goodbye, promising he’d return, and ventured towards the cabins below. It was a good thing he hadn’t had the alcohol. The stairs leading to the cabin below were rickety and narrow and he’d have tumbled down if he hadn’t been sober. He ambled down, cursed under his breath as he made his way down the corridor to the last cabin where he remembered the refrigerator was. 

“Couples on the dance floor NOW” he heard the MC’s voice boom from somewhere above. 

Slow music filled the air and Seokjin was glad he wasn’t upstairs to watch couples stick to each other, practically being inches apart from sucking face. 

He opened the door, flipped on the switch, and froze - 

On the couch, ahead of him, was a mop of mint green hair belonging to his best friend who was mid-wheeze as he sucked the oxygen out of what looked like the plump lips of a very pliant and equally dazed Park Jimin. 

They both stopped mid-smooch to look at him. “Sorry” he blurted out, backtracking from the room, shutting the door behind him. He picked up pace and dashed upstairs taking two steps at a time. 

****

Namjoon had been dreading the prospect of seeing Seokjin at the engagement. But he knew that no excuse would work. This was not an occasion he could skip. Given that he was practically the only family Jungkook had in Seoul. The three weeks leading to the engagement party had been hard. He’d report to work early, immerse himself in cases and call it a day only in the wee hours of the morning. He’d sometimes forget to eat meals, he’d grant himself just about enough sleep to be functional. 

Jungkook noticed that Namjoon completely avoided dropping in to visit him, at his apartment. He had pointed it out, even, but Namjoon all but dismissed his concerns.

When, at the engagement party, he walked onto the deck, his eyes involuntarily scanned the crowd for that familiar mop of brown hair. He caught sight of it, almost immediately. Seokjin was so easy to spot, he stood out in a crowd. Seokjin was in a deeply animated conversation with a woman who had the same jaw structure as him, his mother, perhaps?

She was tugging at his arm while Seokjin looked aggrieved. Namjoon found himself smiling at the scene. Seokjin, despite being mid-struggle with the woman, looked ethereal. His brown hair was styled back exposing his forehead and Namjoon briefly wanted to arrest him on those grounds itself. Namjoon dismissed the thought of Seokjin in handcuffs. But he couldn’t take his eyes off of Seokjin’s narrow waist accentuated by his broad shoulders. 

A man, presumably Seokjin’s father, joined the animated tug-of-war. Namjoon tore his eyes away and focussed ahead at Taehyung and Jungkook, the former looked like he was narrating an anecdote of some sort, given his wide eyes and hand gestures. Jungkook was looking at Taehyung with rapt attention and doe eyes. Namjoon couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle. Is that what being in love looked like? 

Just then Jungkook’s eyes landed on him. He excused himself and walked towards Namjoon, enveloping him in a tight hug. Jungkook introduced Namjoon to his parents who, like Jungkook, were measured with their words but generous with their smiles.

“You saved our son,” said Jungkook’s father, holding Namjoon’s hand. “Thank you,” the man added. 

Namjoon didn’t know how to respond. “I wasn’t alone” he managed to say. 

“We know” beamed Jungkook’s mother “We’re already thanked Taehyung’s brother.”

“Please proceed to the main hall” came a resounding voice as the MC announced the beginning of the engagement party. 

*

The main hall began to fill up as guests took their seats. Namjoon took his seat at the table set aside for Jungkook’s colleagues at the Crime Branch. Chief Min wasn’t at their table though and Namjoon only had to scan the hall to see why. Chief Min was seated beside Seokjin. Namjoon let out a sigh as his insides twisted in ways he did not appreciate.

Taehyung and Jungkook exchanged vows and rings, the entire ceremony was deeply touching and Namjoon found himself sniffling slightly. 

The MC then called upon Seokjin to give the toast and Namjoon couldn’t help but notice that he looked nervous. His eyes crinkled and his hands were shaking slightly. He looked at Namjoon briefly before moving his eyes to rest somewhere else. 

Namjoon couldn’t focus on what Seokjin was saying. It was difficult to pay attention. His heart was beating too fast, his digestive system was doing this he couldn’t understand. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to run. But he stayed put, drumming his fingers on his shaking knees. Seokjin raised his class and everyone drank. 

Namjoon stood up as soon as the toast was done and walked to the deck to catch some air. He stood there, taking in Seoul’s coastline. City lights danced in the distance and he looked up at the night sky remembering the last time he had seen it so clearly. It was at the observatory, that was the last time he had seen the sky so clearly. 

“Do you have seasickness?” A voice startled him. 

He turned around. An older gentleman was surveying him, with a twinkle in his eye. 

“I am Kim Jeonggyu,” he said looking at Namjoon’s raised eyebrow, “Taehyung’s father.”

“Oh, um, hello,” said Namjoon bowing respectfully. 

“So” the man ventured “do you have seasickness? Because if you do, I would totally recommend the lemon punch.”

“I d-don’t have sea s-sickness” replied Namjoon

“But you’re definitely cold,” said the man “you should try the shrimp cocktail.”

“I don’t like seafood,” said Namjoon, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Ah! I should throw you overboard for that reason itself” said the man, “ask me why?

“Why?” 

“Because then you’d be seafood” the man laughed at his own joke. Namjoon laughed too because the man reminded him of someone he was trying so desperately to forget. 

“So, if I may,” said the man, “why are you brooding under the night sky while the party is indoors? Did someone break your heart?”

Namjoon smiled and looked down. 

“Oh,” said the man, his voice dropped a few octaves “well, their loss”

“What are you doing under the night sky?” asked Namjoon 

“Hiding from my wife” he replied solemnly “she saw me at the dessert counter and well, I had to run for my life.”

Namjoon laughed. “You are so much like Seokjin Hyung” 

“Oh, you know him? Well, can’t say I am like him. He got my handsome face, sure. Got his mother’s charm, but we don’t know from where he got the brains.”

Namjoon smiled “He definitely got your handsome face.”

“Yes, please tell that to my wife.” 

“Couples on the dance floor NOW” they heard the resounding boom of the MC’s voice from the main hall.

They remained silent for a few minutes before the man said “You really should be indoors, son. Come and hide out here when you find someone you want to hide from.”

Namjoon wanted to tell him that he was hiding from his handsome son and he’d give anything- anything, to have Seokjin fuss over his eating habits than have Seokjin not talk to him at all. But he couldn’t say any of that. “I’ll go indoors if you come with me”, he said finally. 

Seokjin’s Dad took Namjoon by the arm and pulled him “Then let's go” 

As soon as they walked into the main hall, Seokjin’s father let go of Namjoon and darted behind a column, presumably to continue hiding from his wife. Namjoon chuckled, shook his head, and began walking towards his table. 

On the dancefloor - couples were slow dancing, inches away from each other, swaying to the music. 

Namjoon stopped in his tracks when he saw it - Chief Min, with his unmistakable mint green bangs, had his arms wrapped around Park Jimin. Both were inches away from each other's faces, smiling and looking like they were the only people in the room. 

***

  
  


Namjoon scanned the crowd for that comforting shade of brown that he so desperately wanted to see. He found Beomgyu lounging by one of the chairs “Have you seen Seokjin Hyung?”

“Yeah, just saw him go towards the deck, minutes ago” he replied. 

Namjoon thanked him and wasted no time. He dashed out, as the cold hair hit him the second time that evening. He scanned the parameter, looking in every nook and corner until he finally saw him. Seokjin was standing alone, at the far end of the deck, near the bow, leaning over the railing. Namjoon ran towards him.

“Hyung,” he said, grabbing his shoulders. Seokjin jumped with a start and was going to emit the loudest ‘YAH’ the universe had ever heard, but the voice died in his throat as he caught sight of Namjoon. 

“Are you okay?” they both said at the same time. 

“Why would I not be okay,” they said again, in unison. 

Seokjin took a deep breath and looked at Namjoon searchingly. 

“Hyung” tried Namjoon again “you’re brave,” he said. 

“What?” 

“To be able to hold yourself together after seeing that,” Namjoon said gesturing towards the main hall. “I thought I had it tough, but you’re way braver than me.”

“Joon-ah, I don’t know what has gotten into you, but you’re making very little sense.” said Seokjin taking his hand “And I know you don’t trust me or consider me a friend, but if you need me, Hyung is here.”

It was Namjoon’s turn to look bewildered. “Hyung,” he said, “Why would you say that I don’t trust you?”

“You said it yourself” replied Seokjin “after that article”

“I was stupid. Will you forgive me?” said Namjoon squeezing his hand. 

“Of course, Namjoonie, I was never angry with you. I was hurt, but then I understood where you were coming from. I am difficult to understand sometimes and I don’t make it easy.”

“No,” said Namjoon “you tried to explain but I jumped to conclusions. I shut you out and I am sorry.”

Seokjin smiled “It's okay Namjoon, forget about all that.” said Seokjin.

“It must be so hard,” said Namjoon, “to be misunderstood and not being able to explain. To watch your boyfriend cozy up against someone else on your brother’s engagement. You are so brave, Hyung, and I can’t believe I added to your misery by -”

“Wait,” said Seokjin “what did you just say?”

“I added to your misery?”

“No, before that?”

“It must be hard to be misunderstood?”

“No, after that”

“Your, umm b-boyfriend cozying up to someone else?”

“What does that mean?”

“Oh my God, you haven’t seen it? In that case, I’d advise you to avoid going to the main hall”

“Namjoon, haven’t seen what?”

“Umm, Chief Min with Park Jimin, very close, erm, how do I say this?” 

“Chief Min isn’t my boyfriend but I thought Park Jimin was yours,” said Seokjin 

“Wait, what?” blurted out Namjoon. 

“Didn’t you just proclaim your love for him? Rapping your heart out? Three weeks ago?”

Namjoon’s mouth was open, he raised his hands and covered his face with a groan. 

“Hyung, that was for you.”

Seokjin stared at him. For a whole minute. Before saying, “WHAT?”

Namjoon was still hiding his face behind his hands “Hyung, it was a cryptic rap, filled with wordplay because I knew that the only person intelligent enough in the room to solve it would be you.”

When Seokjin continued to stare at him dumbfounded, he said “That’s why it's called trivia, it had to be solved. When, in hangul, you invert the letters in ‘straight lines’, it becomes Seokjin. That was for you”

“You like me?” asked Seokjin 

“I love you” replied Namjoon, “That’s what I tried to tell you that day at the pub but you just ran away without even listening to the whole thing.”

“I thought that was for Jimin and it broke my heart so - ”

“Why did it break your heart?”

“Because I love you, you dumbass,” said Seokjin poking his chest

“Wait, I am not the dumbass here,” said Namjoon gesturing wildly in the air “I literally confessed, in front of a pub full of people! You’re the one who didn’t understand, are you sure you’re as smart as you claim to be?”

Namjoon was sure Seokjin would argue and would throw a possible hissy fit and so before he could answer, he pulled Seokjin forward and kissed him, giving him no chance to respond. Seokjin wanted to kiss Namjoon, sure. He had been dying to do it for weeks now, but he couldn't possibly let anyone diss his intelligence and get away with it. So he pulled away “Yah! There’s nothing I cannot solve”

Namjoon wrapped his arm around Seokjin’s waist and pulled him close, they were breathing into each other “there’s nothing you can’t solve” agreed Namjoon teasingly. 

Seokjin leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Namjoon’s neck, and kissed him until they were both breathless. 

“So you aren’t dating Chief Min?” asked Namjoon, when they pulled away for oxygen. 

Seokjin laughed “No. He is my best friend. We keep our friendship under wraps because of our jobs but we’re not dating.”

“Good to know,” said Namjoon, kissing his cheek. 

“And you’re not dating Jimin?” Seokjin nuzzled Namjoon’s neck. 

Namjoon stroked Seokjin’s cheek “no baby, it’s always been you.”

Seokjin laughed “We are both dumb” 

“So dumb!” agreed Namjoon “but I always was, so this must be a new feeling for you.”

Seokjin gently punched him “I love you Namjoonie” 

Namjoon maneuvered him a few steps behind, pinned him against the railing, and kissed him. Seokjin parted his lips and allowed Namjoon to taste the insides of his mouth. 

“I know a place,” said Seokjin breathlessly “It's below the deck, they have a refrigerator”

“We won't need a refrigerator,” said Namjoon into his mouth. Seokjin laughed into the kiss. Namjoon smiled “I want to see this place though, with the refrigerator.”

“Yes, kissing also helps with seasickness,” said a voice startling them “but it helps more when you’re drowning because you know, CPR!”

Seokjin’s father was laughing at his own joke and their mortified expressions as they pulled away quickly. 

“Dad,” said Seokjin awkwardly. “Please”

“I am going,” said his father before winking at Namjoon 

Namjoon pulled Seokjin back into a bone-crunching embrace “so where were we?”

Seokjin kissed him “I know a place”

“Right,” said Namjoon, returning the kiss with equal fervor. 

A sudden scream made them stop. 

“MURDER!!!” 

Namjoon and Seokjin looked at each other. 

“The game is afoot, Namjoon”

“No shit, Seokjin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's a wrap, guys. Thank you for sticking with me through this fic. I enjoyed reading your comments. 
> 
> I am considering writing a sequel to this in which Namjin will be an established relationship. 
> 
> Until then take care guys. Come talk to me on Twitter if you have questions.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BreadGenie_J)


End file.
